Heart Song
by Sweet Nightingale
Summary: Lenora's life has been an uphill struggle for as long as she can remember. She longs to break out of the world she feels trapped in. Can she find true love and happiness when all seems hopeless? A companion to The Long Road Home and a NaNoWriMo project.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **The world of Harry Potter or the characters are not mine and were not created by me. They are the soul property of J. K. Rowling. Adam and Lenora are all mine, and I hope you enjoy reading their story as much as I did writing it.

-------------------------------------------------

Heart Song

by Sweet Nightingale

_Prologue_

The woman lay on the birthing table, sweat pouring down her face as she bore down. This was her first child – or children, as she was having twins. Soon, they would enter the world.

"That's it, Lisa! One more push!" The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. She had never been in so much pain in her life, physical, that is. Mental pain was another story, for she wasn't new to loss and suffering.

She grunted and rose up, her husband supporting her as she cried out. Her muscles and insides seared with pain as she felt something slip from between her legs. "It's a girl," she heard the voice say. "One down, one more to go."

"Gerald! I can't do this," the woman said, tears running down her cheeks. She was laughing and crying at the same time, overjoyed when she heard her new baby girl cry. Even that joy couldn't mask how tired she felt. It had turned out to be a rough labor and delivery, her labor lasting over twenty-four hours. She had been pushing for what seemed like an eternity when finally, the first baby had emerged. Now, she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep.

"You can, Lisa. Don't quit on me," the man said. He stood by the woman's bed, a damp cloth in his hand, and was wiping his wife's sweat soaked face. His large hand shook slightly as he ministered to her while his dark eyes shone with an exhausted excitement at knowing he would soon have two little daughters.

The tiny woman whimpered and brushed away a few damp tendrils of golden blond hair that clung to her face. She was about to protest again when she felt another contraction grip her. Her husband supported her as once again she cried out, her flushed face screwing up in concentration and effort as she pushed.

She was rewarded moments later when another slippery baby made her entrance into the world. Lisa laid her head back, the tears now flowing freely from her blue eyes when a tiny bellow of protest greeted her ears. The first baby was being cleaned up while the second waved her tiny fists in the air, telling everyone in her baby way that she wasn't sure she liked this new and different world that she had been thrust into. It was cold, and she didn't have her twin curled up beside her anymore.

"Are they alright?" she asked weakly and through a veil of tears.

"They're fine, Lisa." The face that belonged to the voice she'd been hearing now came into view. He was a kindly looking black haired man who sported green hospital robes, the skull and crossbones symbol pointing out his status as a Healer.

"Michael," Lisa gasped. "I…I…are…?"

Michael's brown eyes twinkled as he squeezed Lisa's hand. The two of them had been colleagues for some time now, and he'd felt honored that she'd asked him to deliver her twins. He would never feed her lines of bullshit and would always be straight forward with her. "Lisa, sweetie, relax. Your twins are beautiful, healthy little girls. They're perfect."

"I…want to…see them." She was still panting from the exertion she'd gone through. Her pale face now took on a flushed look while sweat still trickled down her skin.

Lisa began to cry softly as a baby was placed in each arm. Gerald was grinning from ear to ear as he looked down at his tiny daughters, who had now stopped crying. He swore they both seemed to have intelligent blue eyes, and even now, he could see the resemblance they shared with both of their parents. They both looked similar to Lisa in many ways, but they had Gerald's slightly turned up nose and chin. A light down of fuzz, which had evidence of becoming ringlets, was visible on their heads while tiny fingers were curled up in little fists. "They're so beautiful," she repeated, her eyes studying them intently.

Gerald could only nod as emotion overwhelmed him. He and Lisa were practically newlyweds, and now, they had two beautiful twin babies. They were starting the family they had always wanted. The babies were healthy and Lisa was alright. Tears leaked from his dark eyes as he kissed her tenderly, their tears mingling together, symbolizing the love they felt for one another.

"Mom and Dad…and James and Lily…"

"They'll come in soon."

"Gerald, I love you," Lisa whispered through a constricted throat, never dreaming that life could be so good to her again.

"I love you too…and I love our angels. They're our angels…both of them."

The next month passed in bliss for the little family as they began to get used to their new life. Sure, there were sleepless nights, sometimes incessant crying, and some postpartum depression, but that was to be expected. Lisa loved being a mother, and she knew her twins were special, even in the Wizarding World. Even by magical standards, she knew that her twins would one day be powerful witches, for they possessed a rare gift.

"Lenora has a slight cold," Lisa informed her husband one night when he'd come home from the evening classes he was taking to further his education. He wanted to be a Transfiguration teacher one day, and he was well on his way to reaching his goal. "I'm not worried very much. I've seen this before in other babies, but I think I'll have Michael look her over."

Chuckling, Gerald kissed the top of Lisa's head. Having a baby, let alone twins, had been an adjustment for both of them, but as a whole, they were both loving it. Lisa was a very attentive, doting mother and was always seeing to Lenora and Carrie's needs. His wife was a gifted Healer and would have told anyone that a little cold was really nothing to worry about, but as a new mother, she worried about her babies. "I'm sure Lenora is fine, but if it will make you feel better, then go ahead."

"It will," Lisa said without hesitation.

As it turned out, Lenora's cold became worse during the night, and the new parents brought her to the hospital due to a high fever and raspy breathing. Lisa's mouth was set in a worried line as Michael examined the baby.

"We should keep her for observation for twenty-four hours," Michael informed the couple. "It's a chest cold, but since Lenora is a young infant and a twin, she should be watched more carefully. She is more susceptible to illnesses because of her smaller size from not being carried to term."

"I understand," Lisa replied, her voice carrying a strained quality to it. "She…"

"She'll be alright." Michael's voice was calm and compassionate. "Both Lenora and Carrie are healthy and strong. I don't see anything to contradict that."

The sound of an emergency alarm awoke Lisa from her doze. Her head had been resting on Gerald's shoulder while they'd sat next to Lenora's crib to watch over her. Their friends Lily and James Potter, who'd come for a visit, was keeping an eye on little Carrie in the waiting room. Somehow, Lisa knew without a doubt that the alarm was about Lenora. A spell had been cast over the baby so that a warning bell would ring at the desk where the Healers filed paperwork if the baby's condition changed for the worst. With a whimper of dread, Lisa checked Lenora only to find that her breathing had ceased and she lay dreadfully still.

"Help me!" the new mother shrieked as fingers of iced ran down her spine.

Everything seemed to swirl around her as Healers came from all directions. Lisa was normally a level headed Healer herself, but she was reduced to being a hysterical mother at the sight of her baby daughter lying so unnaturally still.

She clung to Gerald as despair and desperation took over her senses. "No! Not my baby! Please, Merlin, not my baby!" She repeated these words, uttering a heartrending plea for the life of her daughter, who was barely a month old.

"I'm so sorry," came a kind voice from far away, dragging Lisa back from the void of her own terror. "We did all we could, but—"

It took a few seconds for it to register in Lisa's brain. Lenora was d_ead!_ Her beautiful baby girl was gone, taken away in the blink of an eye. Her mouth formed the beginnings of a scream while her breath came in ragged gasps, her lungs feeling as though they were going to cave in. Then, she did shriek, the sound of immeasurable grief welling up from her very core and exploding in geysers of incredulity and desolation. "No! No, no, nooo!" Her knees buckled, and she would have hit the floor if Gerald's arms weren't about her.

Gerald looked at the Healer in perplexed astonishment before the horror of it reached him. "Lenora!" he choked out as his grief-ridden wife sobbed brokenheartedly in his arms. He bowed his head, burying his face in his wife's golden hair as his own wracking sobs took him over. "Not Lenora! No! No!"

The next thing Lisa knew was that she was lying down somewhere. Yes, this had been a nightmare and she was in bed, and Lenora and Carrie were safely tucked in. She would have sincerely believed it except for the nagging feeling of wrongness she felt. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see blurred visions of faces swimming above her. "No," she squeaked. "Please, no!"

"Shhh, love. You fainted," Gerald said in a hoarse voice filled with sorrow.

"Lenora," Lisa whispered before she broke down.

"I know, I know," Lily crooned as she reached for her friend. "Such a horrible tragedy. I'm so, so sorry." What else could she say? Mere words were hardly enough to comfort a mother who'd just been left bereft. Instead, she reached for Lisa and pulled her into a comforting, sister-like embrace as both of them began to weep copiously.

"Why? Why?" Lisa asked, unable to articulate anything else.

"I don't know," Lily sobbed as she rocked her friend.

The sound of a clearing throat brought them up short. "I'm sorry to interrupt you at a time like this, but...do you want to see her?" A tall woman entered the room, looking a bit uncertain. Lisa pulled away from Lily's embrace and shot up from the hospital bed she'd been placed on to confront the woman. "What do yu mean?" She looked slightly demented as her burning eyes met the brown ones of the taller Healer.

"I mean, do you want to see your baby before…arrangements are made?" The woman was trying to be as kind, but to Lisa in her present state of mine, she sounded cold. This particular Healer was someone Lisa wasn't familiar with, and that seemed to add fuel to the fire.

Lisa tried to voice a reply, but by now, she was incapable of speech. Yes." It was Gerald who had uttered that simple word.

Lisa felt as though she was in some sort of twilight zone as Lenora's limp little body was gently placed into her arms. With trembling fingers, the young mother unwrapped the blanket, revealing the still face of her baby. Shuddering, she emitted an anguished cry as more tears slid down her face.

"She had a cold, just a simple cold," Lisa sobbed helplessly. Everything was so wrong, so terribly wrong. "Why? Oh Merlin, why?"

Gerald was unable to speak, for his own grief was just as intense. He didn't know what to do for Lisa or for himself as he sat next to her, tears streaking his own face. He was a burly man, and so it was unnerving to see such a big man in this state.

"Carrie! Where is Carrie?" She couldn't lose another baby! Lisa began to panic when she realized that Carrie wasn't in sight or earshot.

"Your Mum has her in the waiting room," Lily said miserably. She cried softly while she sat on the other side of her best friend, James at his wife's side with his arm around her.

Lisa nodded, but the others wondered how much was registering. Lisa was a mess and rightfully so. Although tears continued to pour, her eyes seemed to take on a glazed look as she rocked with the still baby in her arms. This seemed to go on for hours until Gerald finally convinced his wife to consign the body over to be prepared for – Merlin, help him - for burial.

"You have done well, Augusta," the voice of Lucius Malfoy permeated the secret room as a woman, clad all in black, unwrapped a package she had brought to him. His cold, grey eyes looked at what lay inside the box, and his lips twisted into a sadistic smile. "One more for the Dark Lord."

The woman named Augusta nodded. "I had a couple of close calls smuggling the baby out of the hospital. It's a good thing I smoothed it over."

"It's a good thing you followed the plan," Lucius said crisply. "You were simply the delivery person, so to speak. It's the brains behind this operation that make all the difference."

Augusta grunted but didn't protest. She didn't like Malfoy one iota. Oh sure, he was a fine looking man with his white blond hair falling down his back and his piercing eyes so intense, but he had the personality of a blowfly. "Well, O, great one, how are we supposed to revive her?"

Lucius's twisted smile widened. "That, my dear, you will have to witness for yourself. Even I fall short of explaining this kind of magic involved."

A sharp knock sounded on the door of the dark, secret room – three short, staccato raps, two shorter ones, and then the three staccato raps repeated. "Enter!"

Another woman, clad only in black with a dark hood over her head, sauntered into the room. There were no windows, and sitting on a table in a far corner, a single candle burned. The room resembled a bomb shelter, for it consisted of only the necessities, a bed, chest of drawers, a small table, and a bathroom. It was also soundproof and concealed due to it being heavily charmed.

"Ah, Marlene, did you have any difficulty?"

"No, Lucius," the woman replied in a soft voice. She was shorter in stature than Augusta. Her figure was hidden beneath the bulky size of the robes and cloak, it was impossible to tell what color her hair was, her face was obscured by the hood, but blue eyes were clearly visible.

"Good." Lucius stood up to tower over Marlene. He stooped to kiss her lips for a moment and then straightened up almost as quickly as he'd begun. "We must accomplish this before the Dark Lord arrives."

"Of course." Marlene went to the box to pick up the lifeless baby. "She is a pretty little thing, is she not?"

"She's a fine specimen," Lucius said without enthusiasm. He breathed a silent sigh of relief that he and Narcissa would be having a nanny to look after their future children. He could never imagine himself changing diapers, and the thought of Narcissa breast feeding revolted him. He wanted a son, but he wanted a son for all the wrong reasons. "Onward."

Marlene held the baby securely and peered down into her face. She began to sing in a haunting voice, forming words in a strange language that Lucius did not know or understand. This was singing unlike anything he'd ever heard of, and it made him nervous. Strange things always happened when this woman sang – strange things for even the Wizarding World.

The air in the room began to move, picking up speed and causing the temperature in the dreary room to drop markedly. The candle winked out, and the bedcovers flew up from the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. Stranger yet was the reaction from the baby, who had been "dead" moments before. The baby's skin began to pink up with color, and her little hands and feet moved ever so slightly. There was a little gasp as her chest rose as she attempted to breathe normally. Right before Lucius's eyes, the baby slowly came to life as Marlene's enchantingly haunting song went on and on.

Lucius Malfoy watched, unnerved at what was happening before him. Bloody hell! He loved the Dark Arts, but this was taking things a bit too far. Marlene had called herself a Siren and had explained that she could do magic with singing alone. Well, she'd been right about that. She had literally brought this baby back to life right before him. Of course, Lucius knew that somehow the baby wasn't truly dead, just in a sort of deep state of suspended animation that made her appear dead. This was all part of the plan, and he'd been assigned to head up the mission, a mission that he would undertake for years to come.

The baby began to cry softly, and Marlene comforted her, crooning softly to her. "I know, I know. You've been through so much and you didn't ask for any of it. But where you're going, you'll have a much better life. You will be alright."

Lucius snorted with derision and shook his head. Honestly, women were just unbelievable sometimes. Of course, he liked his women, and Merlin knew he'd had a lot of them, even after he and Narcissa Black had exchanged their wedding vows. Everyone knew that in the position he was in, extramarital affairs were forgiven. After all, nobody in their circle married for love; they only married for status.

The same knock Marlene had used was repeated, bringing LUcius back form his reverie. "Enter!"

A man and woman came through the door and nodded at Lucius. Both of them had hard faces that looked as though a smile never crossed them. The man was beefy, sporting a brown beard and mustache that matched his brown hair. Hard brown eyes surveyed his surroundings while the woman headed straight for Marlene and the baby. The woman was largely built, and her mousy brown hair was styled in a way that was supposed to make her look elegant. However, it was quite unbecoming. Her hair was swept up in a chignon, but it made her neck look nonexistent.

"Ralph and Gertrude Evans, this is your new daughter," Lucius said without ceremony.

"Excellent," Ralph said, barely looking at the baby. Gertrude would see to that.

"The money," Lucius reminded them.

Wordlessly, Ralph extracted a bag from a charmed briefcase and handed it to Lucius. "You can count it, but it's all there."

Lucius grunted, for money truly wasn't an object for him. He had more than enough to get by, but being the crook he was, he never turned down any that came his way.

"Her name was Lenora," Marlene told the couple.

"Such a big name for such a tiny little baby," Gertrude replied. "She will make a fine addition to our family." She said this, unsmiling, as she examined Lenora close up. "No defects from the outside. You say her mental faculties are alright?"

"The baby is perfect," Marlene confirmed. She didn't like this couple, and she hoped that the baby wouldn't suffer much hardship at their hands. Oh, she would have every physical thing she wanted or needed, for the Evans couple was very wealthy. What she might lack in love, she would receive in other areas. Of course, Marlene was in no position to feel sorry for the infant. She had her own life and her own duties to attend to. There was no room in her life to take on someone else's problem.

"We are much obliged, Malfoy," Ralph Evans said, his voice emotionless.

Lucius nodded coldy and then saw his visitors out. Ah yes. He would not be seeing the last of Lenora. Once everyone left, he began to howl with maniacal laughter. Oh, he knew just what Lenora was, but he didn't spill it to those people. They would find out in their own time. Another mission accomplished.

7


	2. Life's Little Plan

_Sixteen Years Later_

_Chapter 1_

_Life's Little Plan_

Lenora Evans stumbled down the stairs and headed to the formal dining room for breakfast, muttering darkly under her breath as she went. Every meal in the sprawling mansion she lived in was a formal affair, thanks to the insistence of her mother. There were days when Lenora wanted to say, "To hell with the formality." Having breakfast in bed suited her on some days, but her mother always said that things had to be just so.

Yawning hugely, she sat in her customary place. Her father sat at the head of the table, her mother at the other end, and Lenora in between them. It had been that way all of her sixteen years, and to Lenora, it could be rather boring.

"Coffee, Delilah," Lenora said when a maid appeared at her elbow.

"Yes, Miss Lenora." Once the coffee was placed before her, she took a grateful sip and smiled, savoring it. To her, strong, black coffee was the nectar of the gods.

"Good morning, Mother, Father," she said formally. There was no emotion in her voice, only the obligatory tones they all used with one another.

"Lenora," Her mother said, nodding as breakfast was now being served. "There is much to do today to prepare for your Sweet Sixteen party."

Lenora frowned and sighed in resignation. _Sweet Sixteen party, indeed!_ Well, one thing was for sure. It would be a party she would never forget. Her mother had wanted her to wear a horrible pink little girl's dress, make nice to all the snobbish girlie-girls, and see that the boys kept their hands off her. Lenora was not going to do any such thing. She'd dismissed the awful dress, saying that she would never be caught dead in it, the girlie-girls her mother referred to had their own boyfriends and would be paying more attention to them rather than Lenora's playing hostess, and it wasn't her place to see that the boys played nice. In fact, she was out to snare one of her own, and nice was not what she had in mind for him. Lenora liked parties, but the parties she liked were not the type of parties that were considered mild mannered birthday celebrations. Lenora would be dressed to kill, and she would make sure that this party was up to the standards she expected.

"Yes, there is much to do," Lenora finally said taking a second cup of coffee. She daintily ate a pastry and then reached for the _Daily Prophet_. "Well, let's see what earth shattering news Rita Skeeter has to say."

"Really, Lenora. Young ladies of your breeding should not be reading the newspaper at the breakfast table," Gertrude Evans scolded.

"Oh, blow it out your arse, Mother," Lenora said, unfazed. "That's ridiculous."

"Watch how you talk to your mother, young lady," Ralph bellowed, his face turning red with indignation.

"Yeah, sure," Lenora said nonchalantly as she opened the paper. She and her parents didn't get along at all. In fact, they did more arguing than anything else. Lenora knew beyond a doubt that the only time they were truly interested in her was when they had to show her off to impress their uppity friends. Lenora was no ordinary witch, and they were always pointing that out to her, saying that she had to act a certain way and do things in the proper manner. She did when she absolutely had to, but when nobody was watching, she did things her way. Lenora was her own person, who wanted to do things as she saw fit, not because it was expected or demanded of her. "I'm sorry, Mother." The tone in her voice said she was anything but sorry.

"Fine. Now, Amanda is coming over to do your hair and make-up later on, and you'll have a manicure and pedicure as well. Nothing must be spared for this special evening," said Gertrude.

Lenora nodded and smiled to herself. She loved being pampered, especially when it was Amanda Grossman working on her. The two of them shared much gossip and laughs, making Lenora feel like she was actually there. She had to be careful where she went because of her parents' status, but with Amanda telling her stories, she was drawn in.

"And Jean-Batiste will give you a massage," Gertrude was saying, causing Lenora to pull away from her current thoughts.

"Wonderful," Lenora replied. Now, this was one of the best ideas she'd heard so far today. The rest of her mother's words were tuned out as she scanned the paper. Oh yes, there it was. Rita Skeeter had come up with another article about that Harry Potter boy. Merlin's pants, but she was making him out to be a lunatic. She had never met Harry personally and wasn't sure she believed all she read, but it seemed he was leading a very interesting life this year. Somehow, Potter had gotten himself into that Tri-Wizard Tournament thing that was being held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by becoming a fourth champion. The baffling thing was that Harry had been underage and so his name shouldn't have even been in that goblet, but there he was, and he was a fourth Tri-Wizard Champion. Lenora had read about the first task and how Harry had used his broomstick to retrieve the golden egg from the dragon he had to battle to get it. However, the facts of the task had been written by another reporter since Skeeter's only interest seemed to be in spreading gossip, true or not.

She laughed out loud at what Skeeter had written about Potter this time. She sure was making him sound like an unstable, uncaring person. According to the article, Harry led women on, including one Hermione Granger, and then dumped them when something better came along. "Typical man," Lenora said, folding up the paper.

"What?" Gertrude asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just reading about Potter in the paper. It sounds rather interesting around Hogwarts."

Ralph and Gertrude exchanged a look, and then they both trained their intense gazes on their adoptive daughter. "Well, you can thank your lucky stars that you didn't go to school there. Dumbledore is an old fool who lets things get completely out of control before he steps in and does something. But by then, it's too late. It's obvious that he has favorites as well, and he's much too soft to be a Headmaster. It won't be much longer before the old blighter is thrown out on his backside. You've receive much more of a superior education from being home schooled," said Gertrude vehemently. Of course, there were other reasons that she didn't want Lenora anywhere near Hogwarts.

"It would have been interesting to see anyway. At least I would have friends," Lenora said, regretting not being involved in a more normal school setting sometimes.

"We've been through this before, Lenora," Ralph told her. "A young girl of your status should not be going to an ordinary school. Your mother and I have made sure you've been exposed to the best teachers and the most well rounded education possible. This includes your music lessons."

Lenora laid the paper on the table and pushed away her plate. "Oh, you mean this 'gift' I have. I'm supposed to sing Dark Siren songs so that I'll be more than prepared to accept my mark when it comes time."

"You know as well as I do that you have a destiny, Lenora," Gertrude said impatiently. "You're the daughter of Death Eater parents, and so that means you will become one of us. There is no backing down, Lenora. You have a duty to fulfill."

Lenora got to her feet, feeing her temper flare. "It's amazing to me how nobody ever asked what I wanted. Oh, don't worry, Mother. I'll do my duty for the Dark Lord, but I want to do it in my own time. I need to find out who I am first."

Ralph pursed his lips in disapproval. "I'll tell you who you are, Lenora. You're the daughter of parents who serve the Dark Lord, no matter what. We are very wealthy, and you will receive a very sizable estate when you inherit after we go to that Great Beyond. You are a witch with an additional and incredibly powerful gift. Lenora, you're a Siren who has a destiny to see to. Your life isn't yours."

This statement depressed Lenora beyond belief. She felt trapped at having her life mapped out for her; it just couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it. "Draco Malfoy goes to Hogwarts and he has rich parents." _Lenora, you're such an idiot!_ She knew her statement sounded like whining, but she couldn't help it. "I suppose he'll be expected to carry on the family business too."

"It's different for men," Gertrude said in exasperation. "Men have more freedoms than women do. Look, you're fighting a losing battle, Lenora. You know the saying. You can't fight City Hall. You can't fight what society expects of you. Like it or not, you must do what you have to do. The more you fight it, the more miserable you're going to make yourself and us. Besides, the Dark Lord has severe punishments for those who disobey him."

"He never gave me an order," Lenora shot back.

Gertrude threw her hands up, unable to come up with a comeback. However, Ralph did. "Maybe not yet, Lenora, but he will. You'd better watch that mouth of yours before it lands you up in a morgue somewhere."

"Right," Lenora grumbled. "The Dark Lord will try to win me over first. He needs what I have and you know it. He'll never kill me outright."

Ralph and Gertrude knew this to be true. No, he would have to win Lenora over to his side and make sure that her loyalty would be unwavering. The girl was more stubborn than anyone they had ever known. Well, at least she wasn't weak and would be able to hold her own. One thing they could never stand was someone who acted helpless.

Lenora presented a very complex picture. She was tiny and petite, standing barely five feet tall. Although small in frame and stature, she was quite curvaceous, and it was clear that many a member from the male species eyed and appreciated her lovely figure. She had big bright, intelligent blue eyes that held a hardness that a girl of her age should not possess. Along with that hardness in her eyes were shadows that hid an underlying deep sadness that she never showed to anyone unless she trusted someone implicitly. But, trust was something Lenora didn't give very freely, for she was very wary of most people. People always had a hidden agenda; her mother and father had taught her that lesson very well. Lenora looked the epitome of a sweet, innocent girl, but the cover of the book that was Lenora held so much more between its pages.

She pushed her chair in harder than was necessary. Her long, thick golden blond hair fell to her waist and shimmered in the sunlight as she turned her head away, not wanting to look at her parents for a moment; she didn't want them to see the torment in her shadowed eyes. Her curls obscured her face as she ducked her head, and she didn't brush them away just yet. "I know what you say is true, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Isn't there any way out of this for me?"

"No," Gertrude said unwaveringly. "I'm afraid there's not, Lenora. Like it or not, you'll become a Death Eater, serve the Dark Lord, marry a man of pureblood status, have an heir to your family's fortune, and do what is expected of you. It's not such a bad life, you know. You have many advantages before you. Be grateful."

But Lenora couldn't be grateful. She felt trapped and depressed when she thought of the years that would stretch ahead of her. Right then and there, she vowed that she wouldn't fall into it meekly. She would fight it with everything she had and hope that she could salvage at least some satisfactory existence for herself.

The beautiful blond witch excused herself and left the room with the outward appearance of dignity and grace, but inside, she felt tormented. She truly hated the life she was leading, and she felt as though she didn't belong. There were never any deep feelings between herself and her parents; they all held one another at arm's length and interacted with one another sometimes with animosity. They painted a perfect picture only on a superficial level, but under the surface lay secrets that intertwined like cobwebs. Lenora knew that her parents had secrets that they wouldn't tell her until she was ready, perhaps not ever, and she had her own as well. She carried secrets that she wrote in her personal journal. There were only two people she confided in, Genevieve Lancing and Marlene O'Brien, her vocal teacher.

Upon reaching her room, Lenora flopped onto her bed and groaned. It was going to be a long, arduous day, even though she didn't really have to do much physically. She would be on the receiving end of luxurious pampering, but the party would be another matter. She would have to be on her best behavior, and there were times that Lenora simply didn't want to behave.


	3. Sweet Sixteen

_Chapter 2_

_Sweet Sixteen_

Lenora's day passed much as she had expected. She felt much more relaxed and less tense after her massage, and then Amanda came to spend the better part of the afternoon to prepare Lenora for her party. As predicted, the gossip was passed around in droves, most of it being about Harry Potter and the happenings at Hogwarts.

"I wish I was there to see those tasks," Lenora confided to Amanda. "It's been ages since I've had some real excitement. It's criminal to be bored out of your gourd."

"That's not what I heard three weeks ago," Amanda teased as she washed Lenora's hair in a big basin. Amanda's shampoo's, conditioners, and styling products always left Lenora's hair soft and shiny, and Lenora always loved the results. "What happened to Roger? I nearly pissed myself when you told me how you both had sex in the pit after the bowling alley closed."

Lenora smirked up at Amanda from her prone position in the chair as she rubbed conditioner into Lenora's wet curls. "Oh, it was fun while it lasted. Roger was a good lay and he showed me a good time, but neither of us wanted anything else. I'm getting bored with him and he is with me. It just happens that way."

"I'm going through that with my boyfriend right now," Amanda sighed. "I care for him, but I don't' think either of us are compatible. We'd make each other miserable if we shared a long term relationship."

"Then end it," Lenora said nonchalantly. "Go on to bigger and better things. The 'bigger' it is, the 'better' it gets, if you know what I mean."

Amanda shrieked with mock indignation. "Lenora Evans! You are so evil."

"I know, and you love me anyway," Lenora smirked.

"You're also full of shit," Amanda laughed.

"Maybe, but at least you know it won't stink."

"Oh, shut up," Amanda laughed as she took a poke at Lenora. "One of these days, some handsome guy will knock you off that high horse of yours."

"Don't count on it. It'll be me who will be doing the knocking," Lenora grinned, her blue eyes dancing devilishly. "In all honesty, I'm not capable of love, really. It seems all I want is to just rip throats out and kick asses."

Amanda motioned for Lenora to sit up so she could towel her hair. "Hey, I know you don't have it easy here, kiddo. Sure, you have the advantages of wealth but you don't have what you really need." Amanda was three times Lenora's age, and sometimes it showed when they talked seriously. "Your folks aren't easy people to deal with." She had said this to Lenora before, and so she knew that Lenora wouldn't come down on her for expressing her opinions about Ralph and Gertrude. "If you want my advice, get the hell out of here when you become of age."

Lenora shrugged noncommittally. "Well, you know how it is. It could be worse but it could be better. One thing I will do before I die is get my revenge on my so-called twin and her family."

Amanda frowned as she spun the chair so the back of Lenora's head was in front of her. Lenora caught the frown as she looked in the mirror at Amanda and groaned. "C'mon, Mand. Don't look at me like that."

"Lenora, sweetie, don't be so quick to judge people. If you do confront them, get their side of the story before you do anything rash. It might not be what you think."

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England," Lenora grumbled. "Why would anyone keep one twin and give the other one away? It's clear that I wasn't wanted, and I don't care about the reasons."

Amanda sighed, knowing that it was a fruitless battle. There were things that Lenora felt she had to do, and no amount of advice or debating would change her mind. "Just promise me you'll tread carefully."

"I'll do what I need to do, and it won't be me who will have to tread carefully," Lenora replied. However, she relented a little at seeing how worried Amanda looked. "Listen, I'm not an idiot, and I'm not looking to walk into a trap. I'm smarter than that. I won't do anything stupid." That was all Lenora could promise the older woman.

Amanda nodded silently, knowing that it was all she could ask for. "Anyway, let's just focus on making you look smashing for your party tonight. You're going to look even more beautiful than you already are."

"I do love getting attention, but my folks go so overboard sometimes. At least this shindig will be coed."

"You have a one track mind, Lenora," Amanda guffawed as she waved her wand to cast a nonverbal drying charm over Lenora's hair. "As drop dead gorgeous as you are, you could have any man you wanted. Plus with that voice - oh, you do have a way with it."

Lenora smirked. "It has been advantageous at times, believe me."

The two women continued to laugh and chat as Amanda performed her magic on Lenora's hair. She suggested that Lenora wear it loose and flowing since she had a head of hair that many women would die for. Lenora smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror once Amanda was finished. Her long, luscious curls were even more so as they cascaded to her waist in a shimmering molten gold mass. "Amanda, you are truly a wonder. You always add so much depth and thickness."

Amanda was pleased at Lenora's comment but she shrugged. "It's hard to improve on perfection, Lenora, dear." She then set to work on Lenora's make-up, which took her a bit more time. She wanted to capture every aspect of Lenora's beauty and make it even more striking. "Done," she finally said after what seemed like hours.

When Lenora gazed at her reflection in the mirror, she smiled radiantly. She looked absolutely exquisite, like a regal princess, and she knew she would be turning multitudes of heads in her direction. Again, she praised Amanda's handiwork, causing the older woman to grin delightedly. Amanda was a beauty herself with coal black hair that curled elegantly around her shoulder blades. Her medium complexion and dark eyes were enhanced with a light touch of makeup to accentuate her well proportioned bone structure and clear skin. Only a slight wrinkling around her eyes and at her lips gave away her age.

Lenora thanked Amanda and with reluctance, saw her to the door. She would have preferred to hear more about Hogwarts rather than think about the evening ahead of her. Spending an evening with a bunch of snobby, rich teenage witches and wizards was incredibly dull to her. Squaring her shoulders and setting her lips in a determined expression, she looked at the clock. Guests would start coming before long.

She nearly whooped with delight when the butler showed her best friend, Genevieve Lancing in. Genie was five feet six with emerald green eyes and red hair. She didn't smile as often as she should, but when she did, she was striking. Lenora knew that she was the one who saw most of her friend's smiles due to the fact that Genie's life was quite similar to Lenora's. Both girls shared sinister secrets that went on behind closed doors in their own homes, and that seemed to draw them closer. Only to one another did they confide how they truly felt about their lives.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're here, Gen. I'm about to go out of my fucking mind," Lenora said, dramatically throwing her arms wide. "Why is it every time I turn around, I'm always reminded of my destiny?"

Genie groaned. "You and me both. Sometimes I just want to give in and just do what they want. At least they'll be off my back, but then I know if I do give in, they'll expect it all the time." They had gone up to Lenora's room by now, and Genie flopped onto her friend's bed. "Life's a bitch and then you die."

Lenora snorted with laughter and groaned. "Whatever you do, don't give in. Hey, we never asked for any of this. It's their cause, not ours."

Genie looked at Lenora seriously. "But those Siren Songs of yours, those are valuable. You know you're of high value to their side."

"The Dark Lord wants half vampires like you too though," Lenora reminded her friend. "He wants us both, I know that. My Siren Songs aren't anyone else's property. I'm the one who decides when, if, and how to use them. Merlin, I hate being ordered around. I'm going to try to hold off for another year, and then I'm out of here. Even this party tonight, it was her idea, not mine."

Genie took in her friend's appearance and then whistled. "Well, you'll certainly blow everyone away. I think you can work it to your advantage."

"Damn right I'm going to. I'm not going to let it be some tame gathering." She got up from the bed where she'd been sprawled out beside Genie.

"_I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty, witty, and bright. And I pity me, for I don't have a date tonight."_ Lenora danced daintily around the room as she sang the words and then executed a perfect back flip.

"Oi, you scare me when you get like that," Genie laughed.

"Just wait till I scarf down a few drinks."

Genie guffawed. "You're asking for trouble. Well, you might not have a date at the beginning of the party, but I'm sure you'll easily be able to snag some poor unsuspecting bloke."

"Snag and shag, that's my motto," Lenora smirked.

"You are evil," Genie laughed. "But then, so am I. Hey, let's make the most of this party and really tear it up. This will be a turning point in our lives."

A slow smile crossed Lenora's face and she nodded. "I do like that idea." The smile turned to a wicked grin as she fished out a flask from a locked drawer in her bureau. "We could start celebrating early."

Genie's green eyes went wide, and then she began to laugh. "I like your style." She took the proffered flask from Lenora's hand and took a healthy sip. "This is the best."

"Nothing but the best for Daddy-O," Lenora grinned. "I fill the flask and then perform a little Siren Song to refill the bottle. He doesn't even know that any is missing. A girl's got to get her kicks too." She took the flask back and took a sip herself. "Ah, heaven."

"Amazing how well bred ladies such as us aren't supposed to booze it up," Genie smirked. "My old man taught me, and I was a pro by the time I was twelve."

"You and me both," Lenora giggled. "Ole Gert would kill him if she knew. I could drink nearly any man under the table."

"Right, and you looking so sweet and demure."

"Too bad looks can be deceiving," Lenora drawled.

The party was in full swing, and Lenora was surprised at the fabulous time she was having. Amanda and Genie had been right. Every boy that had come through the door eyed her appreciatively, and she was eating it up. Her sparkling red dress was cut low, revealing ample cleavage while the skirt and waist clung to her small frame, accentuating every beautifully proportioned curve. The sequins shone in the light when she moved, as did her long, cascading hair. On someone else, the dress would look trashy, but Lenora wore it well. It was revealing just enough in the right places and the style flattered her.

"Hi," a deep voice said, causing Lenora to turn to see who it belonged to. Her gaze traveled up, revealing a handsome, tall young man with neat blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Lenora guessed him to be over six feet tall, and he was tanned and muscular. "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and to have a dance with the birthday girl." His smile was easy and friendly.

"Oh," Lenora said, giving him only a small smile. "You want a lot, don't you? I've never seen you around before. Why is it that something tells me you're a party crasher?" Lenora liked his good looks. He seemed sure of himself, not like many of the guys she knew. Although she could have easily allowed herself to engage in easy conversation, she felt frisky. She would play with him for a while and find out who he was.

"You're very astute," the young man said, not missing a beat. "I came with my buddy Roger. He said you wouldn't mind."

Lenora sniffed. "Roger assumes a lot." She truly didn't mind, but she would never tel him that. "So, mystery party crasher, what is your name?"

"Adam Diggory, Ma'am," he said, tipping her a little bow. "At your service."

"That remains to be seen," Lenora smirked. "I'm—"

"Lenora Evans, I know," Adam said, grinning.

"You seem to know a bit about me. Now, I call that an unfair advantage," Lenora replied with just a touch of coolness. "Who are you and why attend my party when you don't know me?"

The engaging grin never faltered as Adam spoke. "There's not much to tell. I came home for a weekend to get away from the goings-on at Hogwarts and needed a place to hang out. Roger doesn't go to Hogwarts, you see, and he said if I wanted to go somewhere that they weren't talking about that Tri-Wizard Tournament, then I could go to this bash with him. He explained that he'd be meeting his date there and that I'd be able to find a girl, he was sure."

Lenora felt like giggling, but she stifled it. "Roger said that, did he?"

"He did," Adam grinned. "Roger never told me about his girl."

"That would be me," Lenora said, not missing a beat.

Adam had the grace to blush. "Oh, I see. I, ah, I guess I stepped in it."

"That you did, Mr Diggory."

Adam cleared his throat. "You don't let a guy off easily, do you?"

"Nope."

"My mum warned me about girls like you," Adam said, trying to establish some levity.

"Well, it's a good thing she did because girls like me bite," Lenora quipped.

"I see that."

"I can be persuaded to keep my fangs to myself if you tell me what's really going on at Hogwarts," Lenora told him. "All I hear is what I read in the papers and I'm not sure I believe it all."

Adam considered for a moment. He really didn't want to discuss Hogwarts right now, but he found himself wanting to please Lenora. "Well, alright. Let's get some drinks and I'll tell you everything I know." He led Lenora to the bar where he retrieved two glasses of champagne for them, and then they settled themselves on an empty couch. "It's been really crazy," Adam began." My cousin Cedric was selected to be the champion from Hogwarts. Of course, Krum is the champion from Durmstrang and Fleur Delacour is the one from Beauxbattons. I have no idea how the hell it happened, but Harry Potter is also a Hogwarts champion. Well, as you probably know, everyone was up in arms over it. Harry came in first during the first task and everyone seems to have accepted that he's in. The thing that drives me crazy is all the publicity. Skeeter is a real cow, according to Cedric, and Harry doesn't have any use for her either. It's just crazy."

"It sounds exciting, really," Lenora said, taking in his every word. "I would love to sneak away and watch one of those tasks."

"You could on the third one," Adam said. "That one, I heard they're inviting the families of the champions and making it so that anyone who wants to watch can be there."

Lenora felt her heart skip a beat from the sheer prospect of it. "It's something to think about," she said noncommittally. "I'd have to sneak away and do it in a way that I won't be missed."

"You could come with me," Adam said boldly.

"You cut right to the chase, don't you?" Lenora said, tilting her head up to meet his eyes squarely.

"I do." Adam found that he was intrigued with Lenora. She was not an easy person to be swayed, but he found her alluring and beautiful. He looked at her more closely, scrutinizing her.

"What? Do I have a fleck of spinach in my teeth?" she asked, noticing how intently he was studying her.

"No, it's just that you look like someone I know, someone from Hogwarts," Adam said. Yes, she looked like a new girl who had come to Hogwarts this year.

Lenora frowned, figuring out who he was talking about. The only person she knew she looked like was a twin she didn't know, a twin she'd never seen before, a twin who was leading the perfect life while she, Lenora, was having hers mapped out by parents whose only interests in her were what they could get for themselves. "Who?" Lenora asked simply and bitingly.

Now, it was Adam's turn to frown. "Er, her name is Carrie - Carrie Stafford. She's new at Hogwarts. You resemble her - it's so uncanny."

Lenora stood up abruptly and glared at him. "If you want to ever speak to me again, do not, and I repeat DO NOT, mention that girl's name to me. I know exactly who she is, Mr. Diggory. She's a lying, usurping bitch. I might look like her but I am NOTHING like her!"

Adam was puzzled at Lenora's outburst. What could have Carrie done to have caused such anger in this captivating woman? He knew Carrie from classes but he didn't run in her circle of friends. She seemed nice enough and was always wanting to help people, but was there another side to her, a side that Lenora had come into contact with? "I'm sorry, Lenora. I meant no harm. I only wanted—"

"Sorry! That's what they all say," Lenora spat back. "Well save it." She picked up her champagne, downed the half filled glass in one gulp, and then took another one from a passing waiter. She took a healthy swig from the fresh glass and glared daggers at Adam. "And as far as what you want, well, people in hell want ice water, but that doesn't mean they get it." With that, she threw the remainder of her champagne at him and stalked off, leaving a bewildered Adam in her wake.

"Let's go," she said under her breath to a young man upon approaching him. It was clear to Roger Davidson that she was seething about something.

"Lenora, the party," Roger said, furrowing his brow.

"Fuck the party. Let's go. I want to talk to you."


	4. A Bittersweet Goodbye

_Chapter 3_

_A Bittersweet Goodbye_

Roger Davidson gave Lenora a look of half exasperation and half curiosity. He knew all about Lenora's moods and how they could change so abruptly. He sighed and ran a big hand through his unruly blond hair. "My boat?" he asked her.

"Anywhere but here," Lenora grumbled. She got the attention of a passing waiter and asked him to deliver a message to Genie, telling her that she'd left and apologizing for the abrupt departure, saying that she would talk to Genie tomorrow. Once done, she dragged Roger from the room and shepherded him through the back door. Lenora grabbed her broom on the way out, as did Roger, for the witches and wizards who had flown in had stored them in a broom closet for the evening. Wordlessly, they mounted and took off into the sky, heading for the marina where Roger's boat was docked.

He helped Lenora aboard and then led her to his cabin below deck. It was a blistering cold January night, but the cabin was warm, due to the blazing fire in the fireplace and heating charms placed about the room. Lenora began to pace and swear under her breath while Roger waited for her to calm down. When she finally sat, he asked simply, "Well?"

"You're friend, Adam Diggory," Lenora fired back. "He's obnoxious."

"Adam is many things but I've never heard him called obnoxious before," Roger replied gently.

"Oh, he was fine until he mentioned her. That was one name I didn't want to hear tonight."

Roger looked down at the floor, studying his polished but old shoes. "Lenora, you've got to try to get this vendetta thing out of your head. If you'd just—"

Lenora put up her hands to ward him off. "Roger, please don't give me any advice. I didn't ask for it and I don't want to hear it. What possessed you to bring him anyway?'

Roger didn't respond to the first part of Lenora's words. He wanted to tell her she wouldn't have any peace of mind until she found out what the story – the true story – was, and that it wasn't Adam she was really angry at, but the situation instead. Keeping the conversation in relatively safe waters, he explained, "I've known Adam for a while now and he needed somewhere to hang out tonight. I told him of the party and invited him. I figured that with as many people there, you wouldn't notice one more. Of course, I had to sneak us both in because--" He trailed off and ran a finger over his leg, tracing the seam of his pants and feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Because of my folks," Lenora said knowingly. "You and I both know they think your'e beneath me. You're a bad boy from the other side of the pond, so to speak."

"Yeah," Roger sighed. "Listen, it doesn't bother me, not really, but we need to have a talk."

Lenora nodded, dreading what was coming next. She knew what it would entail, but she hated the idea of it nonetheless. "I know."

Roger got up, looking as though he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He poured them both glasses of wine and sat back down in his chair after handing one to Lenora. He reached for her free hand with his.

"You don't have to give me any long speeches, Roger. We were never that type, you know. We were just having a good time, we both know that. We never dated exclusively, and it was more a physical thing, what we had going."

"Straight and to the point as always, Lenora," Roger said sadly. "We had some good times, but we both know it can't go anywhere. We have no deep seated feelings toward each other – not in that way. I-I do want us to still be friends if we can."

Lenora nodded and squeezed his hand. "Roger, you don't have to look like that. You're not breaking my, ah, wherever it is you find the heart. I don't have one of those." She was half joking a little, and so she gave him a small smile. "Look, nothing can and will never come of us for many reasons. I think we've reached our limit and we're both board out of our senses. I think it's time we both move on."

"You took the words out of my mouth," Roger stated simply.

"I suppose you had a big speech planned. So did I, really. Roger, you don't have to feel guilty. I don't. We had a great time, we played, we romped, we misbehaved, but that's all it can ever be. I want us to still be friends, I do, but I think we should just stay clear of each other for a while until we gain some perspective. OK?"

"Yeah," Roger replied. "I still have to explain though. My mum always pounded it into my head that girls needed to be treated with respect and gentleness. They wanted someone to watch out for them and to treat them like ladies. But it was different with you, Lenora. You looked like a sweet delicate thing, but in reality, you were far from that. I could be myself with you and pull out all the stops. You were always the no-bullshit type. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Funnily enough, I do, Roger. My arranged dates would always do those sorts of things, and it was so goddamned unpredictable. But you and I, we could abandon what was expected and do it the way we wanted. You were really the first bloke who didn't' treat me like some fragile trophy and for that, I'll always have tremendous respect for you."

Roger reached up to touch Lenora's cheek and to brush away a few errant strands of hair. He thought he saw a hint of tears in her big, beautiful eyes, but just as quickly it was gone. Perhaps he'd just imagined it. After all, Lenora didn't cry, ever. Leaning over to kiss her brow gently, he murmured, "Thank you."

"It's not necessary," Lenora said. "What I said, it wasn't about the sex, you know that. That was an added bonus, but—"

"I never expected to be your first and I know I wasn't. I don't care. We both have had others. I think we kept things going because we never demanded anything from each other. We just rolled with it and threw caution to the wind, really. We both needed the excitement, but it's worn off for both of us. Merlin, that sounds awful." Roger took a huge gulp of his wine and groaned.

"Don't be a martyr, Roger. Just take it for what it was, a good time, and go from there. You need to find someone who can offer you something of more significance, for lack of a better word. Find a nice girl who wants to settle down and have a family. You deserve that." Lenora had finished her glass of wine and had refilled both of their glasses. "At the end of the day and after all the fun is over, real life eventually calls."

"Yeah," Roger said, finding that there was nothing more he could think of to say. He turned his green eyes toward the fire and watched the flames dancing while he held Lenora's hand and his wine. After a pregnant silence, he spoke again but didn't look at Lenora. "There was another reason I brought Adam to your party."

"Oh?" Lenora's curiosity was peaked.

Roger nodded and blushed. "Adam likes a challenge, and I thought maybe he would like you."

Lenora gaped at him and then started to laugh uproariously. "I don't believe you! Your'e playing matchmaker before you even broke up with me. Roger Davidson, I always said you were a nut and I stand by that. You are mental!"

"I know," Roger said, laughing a bit uneasily. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Lenora laughed. "You're just as quirky as me sometimes. Maybe that was why we hit it off." After her laughter died, she looked at him pointedly. "I'm not in the market for a steady boyfriend, Roger. Adam is good looking and he seems nice, probably too nice for the likes of me, but nothing is going to come of it. I have things I need to do before I think of seriously getting involved with anyone. Besides, I don't have the emotional capability to be someone's loving wife or anything resembling that."

Roger shook his head. "Don't sell yourself short, Lenora. You never know what can happen in time."

"Yeah, right," Lenora said, unwilling to continue this topic. Roger sensed it and was silent again.

They sat by the fire for a while longer, neither of them wanting to move. Lenora was glad the "breakup" such as it was, had been amicable. She had sensed that Roger felt as she did, but she hadn't been a hundred per cent sure. She'd seen Roger's temper and he'd seen hers, but she wasn't sure she could have coped very well if he'd blown up at her as a result of the needed and dreaded talk. It was a relief to her that it had gone so well.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Roger's voice broke through her thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

"No, it's alright. I can go myself," Lenora said, gently disengaging her hand from Roger's. "It's OK."

Roger was hesitant to let her go alone, but finally, he nodded. Lenora was one to not need coddling, and now that they'd said their bittersweet goodbye, it was not the time to start treating her differently. "OK." They got up and he kissed her cheek. "If you ever need anything, Lenora—"

"I know," she said gratefully. "You're a doll, Roger." She patted his hand and set down her wine glass. "Thanks…for everything."

Roger nodded and sighed as he walked with her up to the top deck. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," she said, mounting her broom. "Goodbye, Roger."


	5. Fallout

_Chapter 4_

_Fallout_

Lenora had hoped that she could sneak in the back door and be back at the party before her parents knew she'd left. No such luck, however. "Where have you been?" a livid Ralph asked when the door closed. Lenora jumped and squealed.

On the outside, she recovered herself quickly, but inside, her heart was hammering. "I needed some fresh air."

"In this weather, Lenora? You're lying, girl. You were with him, weren't you?" By him, Ralph had meant Roger.

Lenora looked at her father with burning fury. "So what if I was. What are you going to do about it? You already keep me locked up here like a prisoner and only let me go out when it suits your purposes. What are you afraid I'm going to see or do anyway?"

Ralph didn't back down. In fact, his own rage matched his daughter's. "You'll keep a civil tongue in your head and show me respect."

"It goes both ways, _father." _She emphasized the last word with a biting, sarcastic tone of voice. "I'm not a puppet or pawn to be ordered around. I'm your daughter, dammit!"

Ralph rounded on Lenora and slapped her across the face, sending her reeling backward. "You will behave as I tell you to behave. Is that clear? And you will start by getting rid of that-that peasant."

Lenora's hand had flown up to her burning cheek where she felt the sting of Ralph's hand hitting her. It hadn't been the first time he'd slapped her, but it hurt nonetheless. She didn't cry. No, she would never give him that satisfaction. Instead, she looked at him with cold hatred. "You're an hour late and a galleon short," she fired at him. "We already called it quits. And I'll tell you something else, asshole! If you lay one hand on me again, it'll be the last thing you ever lay on anyone because I'll fucking kill you!" With that, Lenora turned on her heel and marched back to the party, leaving Ralph gawking after her.

Genie immediately saw that something was wrong with her friend and rushed over. "what the hell happened?"

"Roger and I called it quits," Lenora said flatly.

"Oh," said Genie. "I didn't think that would upset you so much."

"It's not that," Lenora sighed. "My old man slapped me one. I told him if he ever did that again, it would be the last time he ever laid a hand, much less anything else on anyone."

"I'm sorry," Genie said, hugging Lenora. "That bastard. You can spend the night at my house tonight after this is all over. Was he drinking, do you think?"

"Oh, of course. I could smell it on him as soon as he confronted me. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. It's nothing I've not had to put up with before. Besides, you don't' have it much better either. What is it with them anyway?"

"Well, at least we can go through it together. Our lives are pretty similar," Genie said wryly.

"Misery loves company." Lenora couldn't help but chuckle. "I always said we should have ran away a long time ago and joined the circus."

Genie hugged Lenora again and laughed. "We'll find a way to beat them at their own game. We won't let them get us down. Come on, let's enjoy the rest of this party. That guy, Adam, was asking about you."

Lenora groaned as she pulled away from Genie. "Merlin, what a mess! I insulted him and then dumped my champagne on him."

"I saw that. What did he do, tell you your nose was too big?"

"Very funny," Lenora retorted, taking a playful swat at Genie. "He said I looked like Carrie. I know it's true, but what is it with that? Everyone seems to know her."

Genie cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, she does go to Hogwarts and so does Adam. It's not his fault, you know."

"I know. I should apologize to Adam. He must think I'm a complete psycho."

Genie grinned. "Well, you know how it is. Men can never figure out women, so it wont' make any difference. Just act all apologetic and that'll win him over. I think he's smitten with you."

"Smitten? You sound like a grandmother when you say that," Lenora said, teasing her friend.

"hardy har har," Genie drawled. "You're a real comedienne. You should go on the road."

"I might as well. I'd get away from this abysmal excuse for a life."

Genie sighed. "It'll be alright. Just hang in, OK? I have a feeling that our luck is about to change for the both of us." A mysterious smile turned up the corners of Genie's mouth, which wasn't lost on Lenora.

The beautiful blond witch gasped and then smirked. "Oh, girl, what did you go and do?"

"I picked myself up a man," Genie giggled, and Lenora thought she sounded a bit tipsy.

"Well, I'll be damned. You work fast."

"I do indeed. He's going to take me back to his place. His folks aren't home, and mine are away for the week, so they won't know I was out all night. I sense I'm going to be quite the happy little witch in no time."

"It's amazing what a good lay can do for the morale, not to mention the body," Lenora smirked. "I want details at high noon, that is, if you're still not in bed."

Genie giggled giddily. "Oh, we could be, or we could be on the kitchen table or in the bathtub or in front of the fire or—"

Lenora began to giggle too. "OK, OK, I get the picture. You go and have a good time. I'm still planning to score before the night's through myself."

As it turned out, Lenora's plans didn't go as she thought they would. After Genie left with her mystery man, she'd spent the remainder of the evening with Adam Diggory. Adam had made light of her apology, saying that he found it quite eventful to have a woman throw her champagne at him. Then, he'd taken her off into another small sitting room where they'd talked for hours. She had found it easy to converse with him, and Adam had found her even more alluring. Although handsome in his own right, he'd taken a backseat to Cedric. Adam was a year behind his cousin and in Gryffindor, so they ran in different crowds. The cousins were close, but it was clear that Cedric was the poster boy for the Diggory family, especially now that he was a Tri-Wizard champion. Adam didn't seem to mind, but every once in a great while, all the nonsense annoyed him and he had to just get away from it.

There were only a few guests remaining when Adam escorted her back to the party. Gertrude came to the doorway a few minutes later and frowned when she saw Lenora dancing with Adam. It was clear that she thought this stranger to be beneath her family's status, and Lenora figured she'd be in for another lecture tomorrow, if not tonight after everyone went home.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Adam whispered into Lenora's ear.

"Don't worry about her," Lenora said, brushing it off. "She doesn't like anyone, especially me. Besides, what's the harm in us being friends?"

"I just don't want to cause you any trouble."

Lenora smiled and reached up to smooth the creases in his forehead. "Don't worry. "I'm the one who causes myself the most trouble and I rather like it like that. I'm not a piece of jewelry to be displayed. I can make up my own mind about who I want to spend time with."

Adam wanted to say something else, but Lenora steered him away from Gertrude's hard glare and concentrated on her dance partner. A slow song had started to play and he pulled her close. Lenora allowed herself to be drawn to him, and she rested her head against his chest. She relaxed into his strong arms and something inside her felt as though it were awakening. Something told her that this Adam Diggory was different than anyone she'd ever known before. All thoughts of making a score disappeared; she just wanted to get to know Adam better and to spend as much time with him as she could.

Every dance and every moment until the end of the party was spent with him, much to the chagrin of Ralph and Gertrude. They'd poked their heads in to see how the party was going, and it took every ounce of willpower to keep them from going over to break the two young people up. This Diggory chap had to be send packing.

Adam was the last guest to leave, and even then, he was reluctant to go. "Can I come visit you again, Lenora?"

"I'd like that," Lenora smiled. "But you have to go back to school."

"I'll try to get more weekends home, and every chance I can get away, I'll call on you."

"Excellent," Lenora replied, still smiling. She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for showing me a good time."

"Thank you for your company…and the champagne." His lips quirked into a cheeky grin and she laughed when he winked at her.

"I'll never live that down. I must say, you wore it well."

"Gee, thanks," Adam said dryly, but he was still grinning. He kissed Lenora's cheek, and she noticed how warm his lips felt on her skin. "I'll see you again, soon, I hope."

"I hope so too. Goodnight, Adam."

The next morning, Lenora knew that the happy turn to her evening would come with a price and she was about to pay it. Ralph and Gertrude were incensed, and they lit into her as soon as she reached the breakfast table.

"How could you, Lenora, after everything we've taught you? Didn't our conversation mean anything to you yesterday?" Gertrude ranted, her brown eyes smoldering with unbridled rage.

"How could I what, Mother? I did nothing wrong?" Lenora said innocently, but of course, she knew what Gertrude was referring to.

"First of all," Ralph said, his hands shaking with anger, "what if someone saw you going off with that peasant? Do you know what kind of scandal that would bring down on our heads?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Lenora said, her own temper rising. "I've not even had a sip of coffee yet and you're ragging on me already. Big deal if anyone saw me with him. His name is Roger, not 'that peasant.' And besides, people in our social circles have done much worse than go off with someone of what you'd call lower ilk. Big deal."

"It is a big deal, Lenora. You don't understand—"

"Oh, get off it, Mother! What I understand is that the only thing you two care about is how you look in front of others. Well, that's where you and I differ. I don't' give a flying fuck what others think."

"Lenora!" Ralph stormed as he got up. He advanced on his daughter, fists clenched.

Lenora stood up as well, her blue eyes glaring into his face. "What are you going to do, hit me? Go for it! Come on, I dare you! Then, you'll see that I don't make idle threats." She was shaking with rage by now, and she didn't care who she vented it on. "One of these days, your little bubble is going to burst and you'll have nothing. If the right people knew about your so-called businesses on the side, you both would be thrown in Azkaban so fast you'd shit a brick. Your precious image is gong to go up in smoke, and if I'm around, I'll sit back and laugh my arse off. You'd deserve it."

Her fingers reached inside the pocket of her blue robes to grasp her wand. "I know what you were going to say next. Adam Diggory is beneath me too. Well screw you! If I want to have Adam as a friend or if I decide I want to fuck his brains out, then I will. And if you want to make an issue of it, I'll be sure that the media gets information on you to send you diving off a cliff. If you think I'm bluffing, try me."

Ralph and Gertrude knew that Lenora had the upper hand. They knew she had proof that would expose their dark deeds and that if she was pushed far enough, she wouldn't think twice about putting that proof to use. She would have to be enticed somehow. They hated it, but sometimes you had to eat a shit sandwich and like it. Both were confident that they would somehow be able to cow Lenora and put her in her place.

"Alright, Lenora," Ralph said bitterly. "This has gone far enough. What is it you want from us?"

Some of the fire had gone out of Lenora. Ah, she knew she held the cards now. "I want all the information you have on Carrie, and I mean all of it. I know you have people acting as spies, or I should say, the Dark Lord has people who are spying on her. I want everything you know and I want in on the reports too."

Ralph and Gertrude exchanged an uneasy glance that Lenora recognized immediately. On yes, they knew more about Carrie than they were letting on. She had to find out everything about her elusive twin – her character, personality, routine, everything – if she was one day going to get her revenge. "I mean it. Nothing gets left out or I play show and tell."

"Alright," Gertrude said in defeat. "We'll tell you everything we know. We'll talk after lunch."

"No."

"What?" Gertrude asked, an eyebrow raised.

"One hour. We get it out in the open in one hour. That will give you time to round up any kind of papers and proof that I will want to see."

"Alright," Ralph agreed grudgingly. "One hour."


	6. Carrie

_Chapter 5_

_Carrie_

Lenora was waiting in the sitting room for Ralph and Gertrude to join her. She had gotten up to pace numerous times, and in between her pacing, she'd picked up objects from where they sat and put them back down. She would sit down only to get back up again and resume the pacing and handling of the familiar objects. She was curious to know everything, but she was apprehensive at the same time.

The footsteps of her parents entering the room brought her up short, and she hurriedly sat in her chair, not taking her eyes off them for an instant. Gertrude had reached a beefy hand up to play with a string of pearls while Ralph sweated profusely. Lenora's nose wrinkled in distaste at the smell. Ralph perspired a lot, so he had a habit of taking two showers in a day. To Lenora, it was disgusting.

Lenora saw that Gertrude was carrying a box, which she sat down on the coffee table. "The proof you demanded," she said coldly as she indicated the medium sized box with a nod of her head.

"I can hardly wait," Lenora replied, trying to sound calmer than she felt. She watched intently as Ralph and Gertrude sat down in their customary chairs, Ralph in his recliner and Gertrude in her armchair.

Without ceremony, Gertrude pulled out a stack of pictures and handed them over to her daughter. "These are pictures of Carrie dating back from her early childhood to the present day."

In her excitement, Lenora had to fight the urge to grab them from Gertrude's hand. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask where they had come from, but she knew that they had come from spies who worked for the Dark Lord. Without a doubt, there were numerous pictures, as the stack seemed to be at least one inch thick to Lenora. She scrutinized pictures of Carrie as a baby being held by her parents. There were ones of Carrie and her parents pictured with another couple. The woman had dark red hair and brilliant green eyes, and it was obvious that she was in the stages of late pregnancy. The man beside her was waving, and he wore a grin, his unruly black hair adding to his good looks. Lenora thumbed through pictures of Carrie at Christmas, Carrie at birthday parties, Carrie smiling and waving to the camera. They were in chronological order, and Lenora felt as though she were watching her twin grow up before her eyes.

She swallowed an unexpected lump that arose in her throat as she saw current pictures of the twin she never knew. In the majority of them, a handsome young man stood beside her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Lenora couldn't deny that the man was handsome. His easy smile, tidy black hair, tall frame, and soft green eyes told Lenora that he was probably a nice bloke. "Who is he?"

"Eric Schultz," Ralph said. "He's Carrie's boyfriend and a Mudblood."

"Figures," Lenora grunted. She contemplated how hard it might be to steal Eric's affections from Carrie. She was certain she could do it, but he was a Mudblood after all. Besides, she preferred blondes. "It looks like he worships the ground she walks on."

"Yes," Gertrude said derisively. "Sickening, really."

Lenora laid the stack of pictures on the table and once again swallowed at the pesky lump that wanted to clog her throat. It was unnerving to see her own image beaming and waving at her, and it was obvious how happy Carrie was. Lenora could tell a lot from pictures, and she instinctively knew that Carrie was leading a much more contented life than Lenora was. She cleared her throat before speaking. "She's a Siren too."

"Yes," Ralph replied. "She has ambitions of becoming a Healer and using her powers in that profession."

"At least she has freedom of choice," Lenora grumbled. "Her parents, what do they do?"

"He's a Transfiguration teacher at some hick school in the United States and she's a Healer," Gertrude said flatly.

Lenora reached inside the box once again and pulled out more mundane papers, revealing duplicates of Lisa and Gerald Stafford's marriage license, Carrie and Lenora's birth certificates, and Carrie's progress reports from her school. However, the next item made her hands tremble ever so slightly. Inside a manilla envelope was adoption papers giving Gertrude and Ralph Evans sole guardianship and rights to Lenora. For a long moment, she studied the signatures of Lisa and Gerald on the lines where the birth parents' names were to be affixed, legally signing over any and all rights to their infant daughter. She felt the bottom drop out of her stomach as she looked at the signatures and wished that they weren't really there. Deep down, she had hoped that in some way, they might not have wanted to give her up. Maybe, somehow , they might have still wanted her. But the signatures staring her in the face, all hopes of ever knowing them vanished. They had given her away, discarded her like yesterday's newspaper, but they had kept Carrie. Why? Why?

Gertrude's voice echoed Lenora's thoughts. "They didn't want twins, Lenora. They only wanted one daughter, and so twins got in the way. Luckily, we stepped in and took you out of the goodness of our hearts. It's just the kind of people they are and the kind of people we are. They signed you over without a thought."

Ralph added his own jabs. "Carrie knows of your existence. If she wanted to have you in her life, she would have tried to figure out where you were. She's spoiled and is an attention-getter. She wants all the limelight for herself. She flaunts the fact that she's a Siren."

Lenora had suspected as much, but now, seeing what she had seen cemented her beliefs. Carrie was leading the perfect life, oblivious of anything except what she wanted. It was clear that she had even become popular at Hogwarts, for in the box of papers was a clipping from the _Daily Prophet_ telling how she and Eric would be performing the leads in "Phantom of the Opera" in the Spring at the renowned school. Yes, Carrie had everything. Lenora pressed her lips together, strengthening her resolve to one day soon take away everything Carrie held dear and keep it for herself.

Slowly, Lenora packed everything back in the box and closed the lid. "Thank you for showing me this," she said in an emotionless voice that hid what she was truly feeling within her. "But why did you keep this from me for so long?"

"We didn't want you obsessing over a desire to seek revenge and let it overshadow what you must do to fulfill your destiny," Gertrude said, satisfied that Lenora had received the eyeful they'd wanted her to see.

"Revenge will be part of my destiny," Lenora replied heatedly. "I will see them destroyed."

Ralph and Gertrude didn't reply, but secretly, they were elated. They knew that their master would either take Carrie and use her for his own purposes, or he would destroy her. Yes, perhaps Lenora would destroy Carrie herself, and that could possibly please the Dark Lord immensely. Then, Ralph and Gertrude would be rewarded for their part in making Lenora what she truly was, a Dark Siren. Yes, she would use her powerfully magical songs to destroy anything and everything that got in her way.


	7. Blind Date

_Chapter 6_

_Blind Date_

That evening, Lenora went to bed feeling completely out of sorts and utterly alone. She had known all along what she would hear and see, but actually having it staring her directly in the face rocked her. What kind of life was she leading? What purpose was she to serve except to fulfill a destiny that was laid out for her by people whom she suspected didn't care for her as a person. She wasn't Lenora, the witch; instead, she was Lenora, the object of mankind's expectations. She was an item on display, a thing to be bought and sold.

She tossed and turned, seeing over and over the images of Carrie innocently waving up at her as she lived out her perfect life. The signatures blurred before her eyes as she allowed herself the luxury of tears, even if only for a brief time, hidden from prying eyes of people who would never understand her torment. Aspirations – Carrie had aspirations! Lenora only had a lonely, meaningless life that would stretch for decades over an endless road of dreary nothingness.

Lenora's body began to spasm as she allowed the pent-up sobs to escape. Burying her head in her pillow, she indulged in self pity and loneliness. Her mind went over scenes of what could have been as desperation and feelings of entrapment engulfed her, causing her soul to feel as empty as a black hole. For perhaps the first time in her life, Lenora Evans wished she were dead.

The distraught witch finally cried herself into a fitful sleep where she experienced horrific nightmares of hideous monsters grabbing for her and luring her into their lairs of destruction. She tried to scream when a slimy green arm grabbed her and pulled her inside a swirling pool of black, smelly water, but her voice wouldn't work. She was paralyzed with terror as the tentacle dragged her down, down, down where distorted forms of Ralph and Gertrude, rotting and decaying, reminded her of her destiny, their voices clogged as if worms were eating their throats. A laughing and jeering Carrie, a woman who was Lenora's mirror image, taunted her, saying that she, Carrie, was the treasured twin, the one who would take on the world. Lenora tried to scream once again as the ground beneath her feete softened and was slowly swallowing her, dragging her toward its rank breath.

She woke up screaming!

Lenora, drenched in a cold sweat, sat bolt upright in bed and trembled violently. Images of the dream made their last appearance in her brain before they began to slowly fade away into the realm of forgetfulness, but the terror still gripped her in its icy clutches. She lit her wand and nearly screamed again when she saw a shadow on her wall, only to discover that it was only the dark shape of a stuffed dog that Roger had given her. She picked up the cherished inanimate black Labrador Retriever and hugged it tightly, wanting desperately to feel a sense of comfort. She shook with sobs and discovered that she hadn't really stopped crying. Hugging the stuffed dog close to her chest, she lay back down, finding that her pillow was wet from her tears. She could have turned it over, but for some odd reason, she wanted to feel the dampness against her cheek.

The next morning, Lenora staggered down to breakfast feeling as though her body were betraying her. She was pale and drawn, and she felt nauseated and sore all over. Her eyes felt like sandpaper, and she had no doubt that they were bloodshot. She'd resisted the temptation to throw something and shatter her mirror when she'd looked at her pasty reflection and saw the dark circles underneath their vivid and troubled blue depths.

"Well now, don't we look like the picture of vibrant good health?" Gertrude quipped as Lenora slid into her chair.

"Please don't start, Mother," Lenora grumbled. She nearly gagged when she smelled the sausages and eggs being placed in front of her by Delilah. "I'm not hungry this morning," she told the maid.

Delilah nodded and took away Lenora's plate. She frowned slightly at Lenora's pale face, but she didn't question it. She had been told to do her job and not ask questions, ever. "Coffee, Miss Lenora?"

"Yes, please," Lenora said. Well, if nothing else, she would get her caffeine jolt. Perhaps that would get her sluggish mind and body working again.

Lenora was relieved when the subject of her less than healthy appearance was dropped. Thank Merlin Ralph didn't question it, but then, he had never bothered to make a big issue of someone's physical or emotional well being. She rested her forehead against the palm of her left hand while her right hand held onto her coffee cup. She lifted her head only long enough to take sips of her coffee, doing it silently. The sound of even her own voice made her head hurt.

She bit back a string of oaths when her mother spoke next. "I suggest you pull yourself together soon, Lenora. You have a date tonight."

"Huh?" Lenora said, wondering if she'd heard correctly.

"A date has been set up for you and will take place this evening," Gertrude explained, talking almost as if she were explaining something to a half-wit. Jason Strickland will pick you up at six sharp."

"Huh?" Lenora asked again. God, it hurt to even think.

Gertrude sighed exasperatedly. "Lenora, wake up and smell the coffee. You are to date an acceptable wizard and then be married when you are seventeen. That is our tradition and the way families of our status do things. Now, Jason Strickland is a reputable wizard and businessman with extreme wealth and power. He will make a more than suitable husband for you."

Lenora wanted to vomit right then and there. Oh yes, she was familiar with the custom of arranged marriages in pureblood families, but there was always that hope in the back of her mind that it would never come to it for her. Lenora suspected that these so-called marriages were nothing but farces behind closed doors. Couples seemed perfect and painted the picture of living an idyllic life, but she was quick on the uptake in many situations, and she was sure she was correct in assuming that these marriages were in name only and were adhered to so that one's station in life could improve. It made Lenora's head swim, knowing that everyone in their circle always wanted to be better off than the next person or family they encountered.

"Nice of you to give me notice," she said without enthusiasm. Lenora wondered if it was asking too much if Jason took one look at her, became revolted, and left without saying a word to her. Probably no such luck, she decided.

"it came up rather quickly," Gertrude replied.

"No, I'm sure it didn't," Lenora said. "You had it arranged in advance, and the short notice was to back me into a corner. You figured that you'd wait until the last minute so I couldn't back down." She finished her cup of coffee and then rubbed her temples. "Look, a promise is a promise. I said that if you told me what I wanted and needed to know about Carrie, then I would cooperate. I'll see this Jason tonight and see how it goes. Can't we just do one thing at a time and worry about the marriage part later?"

Ralph and Gertrude exchanged a glance, both of them looking slightly mollified. "Alright. First things first," Ralph replied.

Lenora grunted approvingly but then decided to voice what was on her mind. "If you're matching me up with someone of the highest caliber, why not hook me up with the infamous Draco Malfoy? Now that one would be a fine catch, according to the Gospel of Pureblood Etiquette." In a way, she knew the answer, and her assumption was correct upon hearing Gertrude's statement.

"It's unbecoming for a well bred young lady of your station to be 'hooked up' as you say to a man of younger age. It's customary for a man to be the same age as his wife but more acceptable if he is at least two years her senior. Jason is in his early twenties and has established his own wealth besides the wealth he will inherit someday from his parents' estate."

Lenora nodded and sighed with resignation. She only hoped Jason would have some manners. Most of the time, rich boys presented themselves as gentlemen, but before the evening was through, their true colors emerged, and they were more like little boys who were stud-wannabes. She could practically predict how the dates would turn out. First, he would take her to dinner at a nice restaurant, order for both of them without even asking what Lenora wanted, and then launch into an almost one sided conversation about himself with Lenora nodding and inserting a "yes" or an "uh huh," whenever appropriate. Then, he would take her to some secluded spot where her clothes would practically be ripped off as he pawed her while panting unbecomingly in her face. Lenora knew what they were after. Sometimes, if she was feeling frisky, she'd play along and give it to him. Other times, if she found her date to be completely repulsive, she'd put the guy in his place. If he still insisted, she wasn't above causing injury. One time, she'd curtailed a particularly horny asshole by biting through his bottom lip when he'd tried to kis her and head-butted his nose and breaking it when his hands roved where she didn't want them to. Tonight would probably be no different.

"He sounds quite affluent," Lenora replied. "I'm assuming this is to be a formal evening." Ugh! There was something wrong with this picture. Whoever heard of going over the activities of a date beforehand with parents? But she knew that things were done differently in their circles. Most of the time, it was the parents who arranged everything, and the children were expected to play nice.

"Yes. He will be taking you to the Starlight Inn," Ralph said.

Lenora produced a low whistle. "He doesn't waste time, does he?" The Starlight Inn was an exclusive restaurant and hotel for the creme de la crème of the wealthy and famous. Lenora would have to have a nap and a nice long soak so she wouldn't be seen looking like a walking zombie. If she had known what was in store for her, she would have wished that she'd come down with a case of Spattergroit.

True to Jason's word, he arrived promptly at 6:00 to pick up Lenora. He was a handsome, suave man with neatly combed black hair and intense brown eyes. He was of average height, just under six feet, and his dress robes were perfectly tailored on his muscular frame. He exuded sex appeal and confidence as he glided into the room.

Lenora was dressed to kill as she drifted gracefully down the stairs in a spaghetti strapped black dress. It reached her mid thighs and had a slit up the left side, allowing more of her creamy leg to show, which she would use to her advantage if it was called for. Her nails and make-up was done to perfection, and there was no trace of the drawn, tired look she'd worn earlier in the day. Her hair hung loosely to her waist in a cascade of golden curls.

"Magnificent," Jason said as he looked her over. Her size made her look like a dainty little doll, but Jason knew that there was more to her than that. There was definite fire in this woman, and he vowed to bring it out of her tonight.

Lenora smirked and eyed him coolly. "Lenora Evans," she said loftily as a way of introduction.

"You certainly are," Jason said. Lenora felt as though he wanted to eat her alive, but she wasn't intimidated. She knew how to handle barbarians like him, and she was certain he was a member of that particular species. He lifted her hand to his lips in what was supposed to be a charming gesture, but Lenora wasn't fooled. _Merlin, help me get through this ordeal._

"We can Apparate to the Starlight Inn," he told her imperiously.

"In that case, we will have to walk to the border of our grounds, for there are anti-Apparation charms on our property. You will have to take me along as a passenger for I don't have my license yet."

"Fine," Jason said smoothly. "It will be much better than brooms or floo powder. I would hate for us to look windblown or sooty."

_You mean, you don't want to mess up your pretty boy appearance. _Lenora nodded in acquiescence and then said a swift goodbye to her parents.

"Have a wonderful time," Gertrude smiled and waved. Oh yes, this could definitely lead to something. Jason would be good for Lenora, and she was quite certain he could cow her fiery spirit. She grinned to herself when she heard the front door shut, signaling Lenora and Jason's departure.

Upon arriving at the inn, they were led to the best table in the restaurant, located at the center of the spacious dining room. Jason smirked, knowing that all eyes would be on them. Yes, Lenora was turning heads as they had walked in, and he put a possessive arm around her waist, giving a clear message that he felt she belonged to him. This irritated Lenora but she passed it off, but if he did it again, she would make her opinions known. It was clear to her that his only interest in her was because of her looks and maybe because she was a Siren; she was sure he knew of her ability.

The waiter handed Jason a wine list once the couple was settled. Without consulting Lenora, he ordered them an expensive Chardonnay. When it arrived, he tasted the little amount that had been poured into his glass. At his approving nod, both of their glasses were filled, and they were served..

"To a fantastic beginning for you and me," Jason said in a toast. Lenora slightly smiled and gave him a perfunctory nod, unsure if there would actually be a "you and me" between them. Probably not. Grudgingly, she admitted to herself that he had great taste in wine, at least; it was delicious.

"So," Jason said as they sipped their wine, "it's true you are a Siren. What exactly is that?" Damn, he didn't beat around the bush.

Lenora nodded and explained. "In Greek mythology, the Sirens lived on their own island and sat on rocks in the ocean. They would use their powerful singing voices to lure ships to their destruction by compelling them to sail into rocks and over cliffs, causing the ships to break apart and the men to drown. Sometimes they would lure the men to their sides where they would have their fun with them, putting them under their spell with their voices, and then making them drown themselves. The only times that someone escaped the deadly song of the Sirens was when Orpheus sailed past their island and played his lyre loud enough to drown out their song. The other time was when Jason and the Argonauts sailed past. Jason had ordered his crew to tie him to the main mast so he could hear their song but not be able to act out their orders. His men plugged their ears so they wouldn't be susceptible, but Jason kept his ears unplugged so he could hear. As they sang, Jason ordered his men to untie him from the mast so he could go to them, but since their ears were plugged, they could not hear him. They sailed past, unmolested."

Jason refilled her wine glass and she took another sip before continuing. "We present day Sirens are descendants of that bunch, but things are different now. There are some who still continue where the ancestors left off, but now, many of us have a life on land and are born into wizarding families. Of course, even so, there are Dark Sirens and Light Sirens. As for me, I'm not sure where I fit in." She blushed and ducked her head for a moment. "Most Dark Sirens don't have a conscience or a heart, but in rare instances, I possess both, believe it or not. I'm not against Singing Dark Songs, but I do it when I want to and not because I'm told to. The exception is when my vocal instructor asks me to during a lesson, but otherwise, I have my own agenda."

"Fascinating," Jason smiled. Lenora saw that he truly was intrigued, but she wondered if the fascination was because of the gift itself or because he might be hoping to brag about taking out a witch with special abilities. She knew the type; rich and powerful men wanted things that nobody else had, and this included girlfriends and wives with hidden and not so hidden talents. Again, the familiar feeling of being an object rather than a person assailed her, and she had to fight the urge to get up and run.

Jason reached for her hand. "Maybe you can give me a demonstration."

Lenora stiffened and pulled her hand away. "Maybe," she said noncommittally. For an instant, she saw Jason's eyes cloud over with anger, but it was fleeting. Yes, this one liked to overstep the boundaries a bit. Lenora would have to be firm with him and put him in his place if need be.

"What can we get you?" the waiter asked, coming to their table to take their food order. Just as she suspected, Jason selected for the both of them and ended up ordering something Lenora didn't fancy very much. She had a hankering for a juicy slab of ribs, but instead, she would chow down on pork chops. She resisted temptation to correct her order, knowing it would be quite rude and unladylike. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about how she would look eating ribs. Ribs and formal dates just didn't go together. Jason would certainly be turned off, which made Lenora want them even more. Oh well. She would find another way to make a statement.

Jason ordered more wine for them, which Lenora didn't turn down. When the waiter left, Jason again reached for her hand, but this time, she let him take it. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time, Lenora."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, giving her a charming smile. "I knew we would look wonderful together, and having you for a wife is a very attractive idea. Besides, you are a Siren, which is quite rare."

"I'm not a state of the art broomstick to be ogled at Quality Quidditch Supplies," she said, mildly irritated now.

"No, of course not." Jason was quick to soothe her ruffled feathers. "I only meant that we will turn heads wherever we go. You and I will be the talk of the century."

"You're awfully sure of yourself," she retorted. "Looking hot is no reason to marry someone."

Jason chuckled. "Maybe not, but it's a start. Come on, Lenora, don't be so self righteous. We're not living in a fairy tale. You know how it is in families and social circles like ours."

Lenora's blue eyes glared into his brown ones. "Self righteous I am not, but opinionated, I am. Yes, I know how it is, and it's so superficial. I'll never marry for love, I know that. Hell, I'm not really qualified to know what love is, but if I'm going to get married someday, and yes, I said if, then I want it to be in my own time. Right now, let's just take one thing at a time and see if we're at least a little compatible. If you want a chance with me, then keep your hands to yourself for a while, hmm?"

Jason reluctantly pulled his hand away from hers and gave her a disapproving look. Obviously, he hadn't counted on her disputing anything he said or rebuffing him. She would be a tough one to conquer, but he would do it. Yes, Lenora would be eating out of the palm of his hand soon. "Fine, if that's what you want."

Lenora didn't like the look she'd seen in his eyes. Warning bells went off in her head; he wanted to take things too fast, much faster than Lenora wanted or was comfortable with. "That is what I want," she stated firmly.

An awkward, long silence ensued until their dinner arrived. The plates were set down in front of them, and Jason began to tuck into his steak and baked potato while Lenora picked at her pork chops. "Do you always eat like a bird?" he asked her.

Lenora cleared her throat and would have had the grace to look apologetic had he been more considerate before he'd ordered their meal. "I don't fancy pork chops very much, I'm afraid. I used to like them, but once, I got sick on them, and I've not been able to enjoy them since. I've tried to steer away from them since that occurrence. They upset my stomach."

"Oh." Jason looked surprised. So, the iron maiden had an aversion to certain foods. "It's probably a psychological thing."

His flippant tone annoyed Lenora. "Well, maybe so, but it still exists." Dammit, but she wanted to rake her nails across his smug face.

Jason grunted and continued to demolish his steak, which annoyed Lenora even more. Mr. Sensitive this bloke certainly was not. But, to show that she was willing to give a little, she managed to get down half of her chops along with her twice baked potato. She wished she hadn't though because her stomach began to turn somersaults, and she felt the familiar churnings. Jason had tried to get her to order some dessert, but she knew it would only make matters worse.

Jason was oblivious to Lenora's plight. As he ate, he talked nonstop about his accomplishments and financial gains. By now, Lenora was tuning him out while her stomach continued to protest. She was never so glad to leave a place as she was that night. She hoped that he would take her home straight away, but no such luck. As she'd predicted, he had insisted on taking her to somewhere more private, which turned out to be his house.

Once inside, Jason put on some soft music and asked her to dance. By now, the rumblings in her stomach were down to a dull roar, but she knew it was only the calm before the volcano erupted. He held his arms open, inviting her to dance with him. Well, what could one dance hurt? She went to his side, and he immediately crushed her against him. She could smell the wine on his breath as he lowered his lips to hers while swaying with her to the music. He was a horrible kisser! She felt as though he were slobbering all over her, and she nearly gagged when he unceremoniously plunged his tongue into her mouth as if to eat her from the inside out. She stiffened and attempted to pull away, True alarm seized her at the sound of her dress being unzipped and his hands plunging inside to fondle her breasts.

She brought her stiletto heel clad foot forward to forcefully kick the sensitive place where his ankle and leg connected, bringing him up short. He groaned and immediately let her go, and she stumbled, feeling slightly off balance. "What the fuck?" he roared as he brought his offended foot up to massage it.

"You're a brute, Jason Strickland! What ever happened to a little bit of decorum?" By now, Lenora was feeling positively ill, and her face had lost all traces of color, despite the wrath of anger she was feeling.

"You wanted it, you whore," Jason shot back, all traces of geniality and charm gone now. "Oh yes, I know all about your reputation. You want it as badly as the next person. You ask for it."

"I didn't ask for it with you, you freak!" She backed away from him, her blue eyes smoldering with heated flames of hatred. "You're a fucking gorilla. You—" But she didn't' finish the string of insults she'd wanted to hurl at him, for her stomach let go violently. With an almighty heave, she doubled over and disgorged the contents of her stomach on the floor, with some of the mess landing on Jason's immaculate black dress robes.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Jason bellowed as he looked with revulsion at the disgusting mess, the odor of vomit permeating his olfactory senses. If it was one thing he couldn't stand, it was puke in all forms.

"Maybe next time…you'll ask your…date what…she wants to eat…before you…act like...a damned…Nazi," Lenora said in between bursts of heaving. If it had been a situation other than this, she would have been mortified, but she wasn't sorry at all for making such a gruesome mess. After all, Jason had acted like a complete jackass.

When her stomach had calmed down at least a little and she was able to straighten up, she noticed that her dress had also suffered damage. "Scourgify," she muttered, waving her wand over the material. She then turned on her heel and marched to the door without looking back.

"The least you could do is clean this shit up," Jason bellowed.

"Go fuck yourself," Lenora shot back after opening the door. She slammed it behind her and swayed alarmingly as another bout of nausea assaulted her. Groaning, she plucked a handkerchief out of her small handbag and transfigured it into a large paper bag. Sticking out her arm, she was rewarded to see the Knight Bus stop in front of her. "Welcome to the Knight Bus—"

"Save it," Lenora said, interrupting Stan Shunpike's cheery greeting. She staggered up the steps and flopped weakly into an empty seat on the lower deck. "I'll give you triple fare if you take me home first."

Stan could only nod, but he was relieved because he didn't like the way the blond witch was looking. Flipping hell, this was just as bad as when Madam Marsh rode with them.

The huge purple triple-decker bus lurched and bumped along, thrwing Lenora forward in her seat. This wasn't doing anything for her nausea. Groaning, she buried her mouth in the bag and let loose again. Her diaphragm felt like it had been squeezed by the tentacles of a Grindylow, and she felt as though she were dying. She was oblivious to the looks she was getting from other passengers, but she noticed that everyone had moved as far from her as possible. Good. Right now, she just wanted to give in to the indulgence of her affliction.

She wasn't sure who looked more relieved when she got off. Stan quickly took the extra coins she held out to him and then hurriedly shepherded her down the steps. Lenora banished the noxious smelling bag and then careened through the front door to head upstairs to the sanctuary of her room, but Gertrude's voice momentarily interrupted her flight. "How did it go?"

"Don't' talk to me right now," Lenora moaned as she clomped upstairs. She barely made it to her own private bathroom before the retching began again. She squatted in front of the toilet as spasms took her, and all the while, she repeatedly cursed Jason Strickland.

Lenora shakily peeled off her dress and fell into bed, nearly weeping with relief as she burrowed into the warm cocoon of her blankets. She fell asleep, picturing vivid scenes of Jason experiencing ghastly methods of torture executed by herself; she never, ever wanted to see the likes of that beast again.


	8. Adam

_Chapter 7_

_Adam_

The remainder of January and half of February passed rather slowly for Lenora. She'd endured more arranged dates pressed on her by her parents, but thankfully, none of them were as hideously eventful as the one she'd suffered through with Jason Strickland. In fact, she had even allowed some of them to take her to their beds, and she easily admitted to herself that she rather enjoyed most of the episodes.

Even in the midst of all that, Adam had managed to visit her a couple times during weekends away from school. Lenora couldn't explain why she found that she looked forward to his visits more than she did anything else. Her heart raced with excitement every time he wrote to her, and she smiled and hummed to herself on the days that he was to come see her. There was something about the blond wizard that drew her.

One snowy February afternoon, she and Genie were sprawled comfortably across her bed talking. "So, what's happening with you and Adam Diggory?"

Lenora laughed. "Not much, really. He comes to visit me, we talk, go out to dinner, talk some more, take walks, talk even more, and then he takes me home. He hasn't even tried to kiss me yet."

"You sound a little disappointed," Genie grinned.

"In a way I am, but there's something else too. I respect him for not trying something on me. With so many of these other hoodlums, that's all they want."

Genie nodded and then tapped her bottom lip with a manicured red fingernail. "Adam's different, I think. He really seems to like you, and I don't' mean for just your body. He appreciates your looks, but it seems he sees beneath all that."

Lenora sighed and then squirmed a little uncomfortably. "That's just it. I don't know what to make of that. He's bound to see something he doesn't like, and then he won't want to see me anymore. I've become accustomed to his visits and letters."

"Ah, is that caring I actually hear in your voice, oh queen of ice?"

Lenora took a poke at her friend and then laughed. "I don't know If I'd call it caring. I like him and he gets me out of this hell hole for a while, but I don't think it realy goes any deeper than that.

Genie fixed her friend with a penetrating gaze. "Don't be too sure of that."

Lenora shook her head and then looked away. She wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was headed. It took her out of her comfort zone and dug into the wall of protection she'd built around herself. She wanted no part of an arranged relationship, but yet, she didn't want to get involved in a relationship where she might start to care too much. She had always stated that she didn't have a heart, but she knew she at least had some capability to care about someone, although she wished she didn't. She knew that if she allowed herself to care too deeply, she might get hurt. It was Lenora who caused the hurting, not the other way around.

"So," she said breaking the silence, "what's going on with you and Michael Pennington?" The sooner she got off the subject of Adam, the safer she would feel. She nearly laughed out loud when she saw Genie's face crease into a happy grin.

"Michael's great. He's asked me out quite a few times now. Maybe you and Adam can double with us."

"That would be fun," Lenora said enthusiastically. "He and Michael are great friends, and they know how close we are. I'll ask Adam when he comes tonight. Maybe we can double tomorrow."

Genie smiled. "Sounds fine to me. How are your parents taking you and Adam?"

Lenora nearly groaned; Genie had a way of turning the topic of conversation back in her direction. "There really isn't a me and Adam," she said firmly.

"Whatever," Genie said, unconvinced.

Lenora swore, which made Genie laugh. "you're incorrigible."

Genie smirked. "I know. So, what's the answer?"

Lenora did groan this time. "They hate it. They say Adam isn't in my league, but at least they don't ride me like I thought they might. It pleases them when I cooperate and go on the dates with the blokes they approve of, so at least I'm keeping some level of peace."

"Yeah, well, that won't last for long when Adam wants you to be exclusive with him."

"I don't think that will happen," Lenora said firmly. "Come on, Genie, we're just friends."

"Suit yourself," Genie said, flicking her wrist in a dismissive gesture. "We'll see." Later on, Lenora would find that Genie couldn't have been more right.

Lenora stood in her room in front of her mirror and studied her reflection. She'd taken extra pains with her appearance, wanting to look her loveliest when Adam picked her up. It unnerved her to know that she did care what Adam's impression of her would be, but with all of her other dates, she'd given the preparations less attention. There was something about Adam that attracted her and got her attention.

She wore a sexy black dress that reached to just below her knees and was very form fitting, hugging her curves softly but sensually. It was strapless, but a matching little shawl was draped over her creamy shoulders, making her look mysterious and beautiful. In her ears were dangling gold earrings. An exquisite bracelet encircled her wrist delicately while a matching necklace was at her throat. Her black heels gave her the illusion of being an inch or so taller while still looking tiny and delicate. Her nails and makeup were done to perfection, and her golden hair framed her face and cascaded down her back, the black dress accentuating the golden blond highlights.

"Well, Evans, let's see if we can knock him dead," Lenora said to her reflection. Why was she so nervous? Adam wasn't a well known wizard, and he most certainly wasn't a part of her family's inner circle, but she didn't care. She wanted him to like her and to think that she was beautiful. For some reason, doubts slipped into her mind, which never happened before with her other dates. Was she actually starting to care about having a relationship with someone? _Whoa, slow down, Evans,_ she admonished herself. She had to see how she and Adam reacted to one another in a more controlled situation.

She had always made a grand entrance into the drawing room when her escort had come to collect her, but this time, she would make an exception. Since her parents viewed Adam as a lower class citizen, Lenora didn't put it past them to be rude to him and cause him discomfort, so she had decided that she would be the one to answer his ring when he called for her. She wanted to do what she could to curtail any awkward moments.

Adam was right on time, and Lenora couldn't suppress a grin as she answered the door. "Good evening," she said cheerily.

"Hello, Lenora," Adam said softly. Lenora had always seen Adam composed and collected, but tonight, she detected an air of slight nervousness. She wondered if he noticed her own case of nerves as she saw him to the drawing room so he could formally meet her parents.

"Mother, Father, this is Adam Diggory," Lenora said in introduction. "We will be dining together this evening, and then he will see me home."

"Mr. Diggory," Gertrude said a bit crisply as she gave him a pert nod.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Evans," Adam said politely.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Gertrude said without warmth. Adam received a similar reaction from Ralph, but Lenora was relieved to see that he'd seemed to take it in stride. She was even more relieved when they left, and Adam noticed the slight relaxation in her posture. He didn't say a word, however, as he offered her his arm and led her to the waiting horse-drawn carriage he'd procured for them.

Lenora smiled radiantly at him as he helped her inside and then took his place beside her. In a gallant gesture, he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and then covered himself with the second one. "This is brilliant, Adam. 

He was relieved to see that she was pleased. To him, it had been a romantic thing to do, but he felt he was taking a chance. Perhaps Lenora didn't enjoy carriage rides, but her reaction had put his fears to rest. "I'm glad you like it, Lenora. I…" He trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"What?" she asked him, bewildered.

"Er, I don't have a license to Apparate yet, and with you looking as beautiful as I knew you would, I didn't want us arriving for our dinner by floo powder or by broomstick. I thought we should arrive in style."

"Oh, Adam, this was so sweet of you," Lenora said, her blue eyes sparkling. "I love this. Truly, I do."

His lips relaxed in a warm smile as he gazed at her. Even in the dim light, he could see that she was pleased. He had wanted to do something nice for her, something that she would remember, and by her expression, he knew his gesture had been worthwhile.

"Are you warm enough, Lenora?" he asked her as the horses clip clopped down the road. He had helped her pull the blanket tightly around her so she wouldn't get a chill.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling appreciatively at him. Adam was very considerate and genuine, something that her other dates had lacked. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Lenora." He loved saying her name. The beautiful sound rolled off his tongue effortlessly, which wasn't lost on her. She distinctly heard the gentleness in the syllables as his voice caressed her name like a lover's touch.

They rode in amicable silence to the restaurant that Adam had selected. It wasn't as fancy as the Starlight Inn, but it was a quaint little place that was friendly and inviting. "It's not as upscale as you're used to, I'm sure, but I think you'll enjoy it. The food is scrumptious, and the staff is very friendly and experienced."

"It's alright. Sometimes the upscale establishments aren't all they're cracked up to be. You don't have to take me to a lavish restaurant to impress me." In fact, Lenra was immensely relieved that he's selected something a bit more low key. She hated the precise predictability of what her life had always been.

When they stopped, Adam got down and then helped Lenora to the ground. "Madam, allow me," he said charmingly, which made her grin. If Adam was one thing, he was certainly a gentleman. He offered her his arm, and she smiled up at him as he escorted her inside.

"This way, please," the Maitre D said. As they made their way to their table, Lenora looked around, the smile never leaving her face. Floating candles in all colors could be seen, and the light reflected off of lovely stained glass windows depicting flowers and magical animals. Lenora especially loved one that pictured a beautiful unicorn standing in a green glade. The tables were lit with candles, giving a romantic aura.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Lenora sighed. Again, she flashed her smile at Adam, who smiled in return, causing Lenora's insides to jolt with pleasure.

"I'm glad you like it, Lenora," Adam said sincerely. "I was hoping you would."

"I'll give you a full review once you feed and water me," she teased lightly.

"Yes, Ma'am," he grinned. Their waiter arrived and took their drink order. Looking questioningly at Lenora, Adam asked if wine would be alright.

"Fine," she said, pleased that he'd had the courtesy to seek her approval. Oh yes, she was liking the way Adam was handling himself.

"So," he said, once the wine was poured and they began to sip. "Tell me more about yourself."

Well now, that was a first for a guy. Sure, her other dates had asked her about herself, but it had only been a sort of politeness. They'd only acted interested long enough to hear only a minimum before they launched into extolling their own virtues. Lenora felt that Adam was truly interested in what she had to say.

"There's not much to tell, really," Lenora said after taking a sip of her wine. They were drinking a very tasty sauterne, which Lenora was enjoying greatly. "I was adopted by my folks, and we've always lived in the house you saw tonight. That part of London is a rather ritzy wizarding neighborhood. Our family is quite wealthy." She bowed her head and felt a faint blush tinge her cheeks. "I was home schooled. My folks never adopted anymore children. Mum could never conceive, and so they adopted me. My life has been pretty cut and dry."

Adam nodded as he listened raptly. "It sounds rather glamorous."

"Oh, I suppose it is, but as I said, it's quite boring and predictable. I like to party, I mean, really party, but with our lifestyle, we have very controlled parties." She chuckled lightly, and Adam found that he loved her tinkling laughter. "So, when I do party the way I like, I have to wait until the cats are away so the mice can play."

Adam laughed when he noticed the wicked gleam in her blue eyes. "You are a devil, Miss Lenora Evans."

"That I am," Lenora smirked, agreeing with him wholeheartedly. "I have more fun that way."

"You could never be dull," he told her honestly. "I like a girl with spunk, and I can already see that you have plenty of that. After all, it's not every day I get champagne poured all over me."

Lenora chortled. "Sorry about that. I acted like a bitch, I know. You didn't deserve that. It's just…" Her expression hardened, but underneath that hardness, Adam saw a despairing sadness.

"If you want to tell me what happened sometime, I'd like to hear it." His voice was gentle and compassionate as he spoke. "I make an excellent listener."

"Maybe I will someday. But right now, let's just have a good time, OK?"

"Of course," Adam said as he refilled their wine glasses. "Is asking you about your Siren magic considered an acceptable topic of conversation?"

Lenora laughed and nodded. "I didn't tell you much about it when we met at my party, so I'm sure you must be confused more than ever about it. Let me see if I can clarify it a bit." She began by telling him the stories of Greek Mythology where the Sirens were discussed and then launched into present day explanations. "So you see, we originated from the water, but many of us now live on land. We are considered witches, of course, as we can do conventional magic, but we can also work spells with our Singing. By the time we're fifteen, we must register with the Ministry of Magic as Sirens. The records are kept in confidence. That means that nobody can just come in right off the street and ask to see a roster of registered Sirens. Aurors and Hit Wizards can, but there's a procedure to go through so they can access it."

"So, there's a registry for Sirens, sort of like for Animagi."

"Yes," Lenora confirmed. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm also an Animagus."

"Wow! Really? So am I."

Lenora's eyes were positively gleaming with delight. "I'll show you my form if you show me yours once we're in an appropriate place."

"Excellent," Adam grinned. "I won't ask what form you take on because I want to be surprised."

"Good. And then you can surprise me too. Hell, if you're a good boy, I'll show you some of my Siren magic."

Adam laughed and extended his hand to shake on it. "It's a deal."

The waiter came around to take their dinner orders. Again, Lenora had been pleased when Adam had asked what she would like while they enjoyed their wine. She had ordered a wonderful looking shrimp fettuccini Alfredo whilst Adam chose a steak with all the trimmings.

"You know, she said once the waiter left, "you are quite considerate of my feelings. I appreciate that you ask what I'd like to have. So many of my so-called high class dates act more like apes. They think ordering for a lady means ordering what they want her to have."

Adam looked nonplussed. "Well, damn, Lenora, I never even thought about it. I treat a lady like a lady should be treated. It's just the right thing to do. I don't like being bossed around or treated like a second class citizen, and I wouldn't think a lady would either. I don't like to intentionally make someone unhappy."

Lenora smiled at him. "Don't look so surprised, Adam. I say what's on my mind and I tel lit like it is. Sometimes it sounds quirky, I'm sure, but I just wanted you to know, and I thank you."

"Well, er, I'll keep doing it then because I like seeing that smile." Adam was flirting with her mildly now, and he winked at her when the smile turned into a grin.

"For a nice guy, you can be a rogue," she teased back. Lenora was having the time of her life. This had so far been a date where she felt she could totally relax and be herself. Adam didn't seem to have any pretenses, and Lenora liked that.

Their dinner arrived, and Lenora commented on how delicious the food was. "Thank you for bringing me here, Adam. This is so lovely."

"I'm truly glad you like it, Lenora," Adam said, his deep voice washing over Lenora in waves of pleasure. "Would you consider having a dance with me after we eat?"

"I'd' be honored," she smiled.

Just as she promised, she allowed Adam to lead her onto the dance floor as the jukebox came to life, broadcasting a beautiful song called "The Color of My Love."

Adam had enveloped her protectively in his arms as they began to move gracefully around the floor. It was an odd feeling being there like this with him, but it was relaxing and beautiful. She had rested her head rather dreamily against his chest as the poetic words went to her heart. It was a gorgeous song and one that was deep seated in love. Outwardly, Lenora had scoffed at such confessions of feelings, but in her heart of hearts, she yearned for just such a thing for herself. Maybe someday with Adam…

_Get a grip, Evans! You're letting it all run away with you. Just because he's actually treating you with a modicum of respect doesn't mean he's going to be head over heels in love with you the instant he sees you. _She wanted to tell that inner voice of hers to go away and leave her be, but she knew that it was keeping her grounded. She couldn't and wouldn't throw caution to the wind. That would mean she was letting down her guard, and she could never afford to do that, ever.

_I could make him fall in love with me. I could always Sing and draw him to me that way. _She could, but with Adam, she knew she never would. It would only be a cheap imitation of what love was supposed to be, and she knew it. She could never be happy, not really, if she had to put a spell on someone to make them love her. Lenora knew she was a bitch, but she also knew that this would be completely wrong. If she was ever destined to experience a special relationship, she wanted it to be a real one, not a magically conjured one that would pale in comparison.

"What are you thinking?" Adam asked her as he held her close.

The song was about to end, and she sighed. "I was just thinking about what a wonderful time I'm having. In a way, I'd hate to see it end."

"The night is still young," he said, squeezing her for a moment. "Once we leave, we can ride around in the carriage for a while, or we can stop off somewhere where there's a nice view." The song had ended now, and he was leading her back to their table. He had been reluctant to let her go; it felt so natural to just hold her.

"I'd like that," she said, nodding. It was strange. She felt a sense of loss when he'd released her. Why was she drawn to him so strongly?

They spent the next couple of hours riding around London in the carriage. Adam had pulled Lenora close to him for extra body heat, or at least that was what he was telling himself. He just wanted to touch her, and he was relieved when she didn't object. In fact, she seemed to welcome it. He'd begun to hold her hand at first as they rode, but then, she shivered slightly from the cold, even with the blanket situated around her, so he didn't think twice about drawing her to him. After pulling her close, he fired a double heating charm at the blanket, which he hoped would help.

Lenora sighed and leaned her head against him, her eyes closing in bliss. Inside, she felt things unravel that had been so tightly coiled for as long as she could remember. It felt great, but it also scared her. However, right now, she was focusing on the wonder of it. _Could he be a knight in shining armor to whisk me away on his steed and proclaim his undying love for me? _She nearly laughed out loud at her foolish notions, for it never happened that way in real life. But, for the first time in her life, Lenora Evans felt the freedom to dream – to really dream – of how it could be. If only - if only…

"Are you falling asleep, Lenora?" Adam's voice broke into her thoughts, and she couldn't help but smile.

"No. I was just feeling quite comfortable. This is so nice. I mean, it's more than nice."

Adam chuckled and grinned down at her. "It is rather nice, and you look so beautiful, like an angel."

Lenora was smiling on the inside at Adam's words. She had been told she looked beautiful, and in some cases, she had been told she looked sexy, but Adam had gone the extra mile. Nobody had ever called her angelic before, neither in looks or in personality. She was far from angelic, she knew, but it pleased and excited her anyway. "You're a sweet talker," she said, giving him a grin. _Good Merlin, Evans! Why can't a simple thank you ever do?_

Adam grinned. "At least you didn't call me a smooth operator."

"Very funny," she said, giggling slightly.

Adam gently tickled her ribs in response, causing her to giggle even more. "You're mental," she teased.

"I've been told that before," he said, still grinning.

She laughed and swatted playfully at him. A short silence followed, and she found herself snuggling a little closer to him. Adam felt the slight change in position and welcomed it readily. Deciding to be a bit bold, he moved the fingers of his free hand to her cheek and caressed it tenderly. Then, he cupped her chin with his hand and guided her face toward him so he could look at her more clearly, his eyes looking softly into hers. Without another word, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly, tentatively.

Instantly, Lenora felt the shockwaves of elation along with the tingles that made their way down her spine. Adam's lips felt warm and firm on hers, although his kiss was feather light. She responded to his kiss, which caused him to kiss her a bit harder.

"I wanted to do that all night," he said in a whisper when they broke apart.

Lenora was slightly breathless as she blinked up at him. "And I wanted you to." Oh hell! What had she just admitted to him? She wanted to tie her tongue in a knot, for it seemed to be saying things of its own accord. _Oh, Evans, you really are certifiable!_

"You did?" he asked her. "Lenora, I…"

She nodded both in answer to his question and in understanding. "We need to go slow, Adam. I don't want to hurt you. This is only our first date, and I don't want to lead you on in any way. I…"

"Shhh, it's OK," he said. "I won't pressure you. Let's just live in the now and see where it takes us."

She could only nod, knowing that she could never promise anyone anything. Her life was always so controlled, but she was the one who felt helpless since it was others who were doing the controlling. Once more, a silence descended upon them, but they continued to snuggle close, Adam's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her protectively against him while his free hand held her much smaller hand in his warm grasp.

They decided to enjoy the view on a secluded hill overlooking a small lake that Adam had directed the driver to. Before setting foot on the ground once again, they fired heating charms over their cloaks so that the chill night wouldn't be a distraction to them. It was a beautiful spot, and Lenora found it to be quite romantic.

They held hands for a while, neither of them saying a word. Occasionally, Lenora smiled up at him while her eyes feasted on his handsome good looks. The feeling of protectiveness and safety in his company never diminished at all, and she just wanted to bask in it for as long as she could.

"Will you show me some of your Siren magic?" he was asking her.

She nodded and smiled. Then, her blue eyes turned toward the water, and her voice began to sound in the silence of the cold winter night. Her voice possessed power, agility, and beauty, the slight darkness in vocal color adding an alluring and captivating uniqueness. She was singing in a language that Adam could not discern, and he had never heard anything like it before in his life. The melody was haunting and extraordinarily powerful, and it made its way right to the very center of his being. He knew that if she desired, she could break him apart, undoing him with just the power of her magnificent voice.

The water below them responded to her command. Yes, her voice was commanding but yet the song contained respect and awe for the element that she was now controlling. Small waves formed, adding their own sound to blend with Lenora's voice. Along with the waves came whirlpools that changed colors, causing a sort of light show effect. The water was almost like a rainbow as it shifted from green to blue to red to purple to gold.

Adam watched and listened, his mouth agape, until Lenora finished. When the song ended, the water was once again peaceful and back to its original blue color. She turned back to him and smiled.

"There are no words to describe it, Lenora. By Merlin, you are fantastic. I…I have never seen such…"

Her smile was warm and genuine. "Thank you," she whispered. "My Songs can do much more, but I love using the water. Sometimes it's my therapy and means of relaxation."

"I can see why," he said, enthralled. "It's lovely, and so are you."

She continued to smile, but she could find no more words to say. He had truly been mesmerized by what he'd seen, and she found herself elated that he'd been such a captive audience.

"And now for your surprise," he said a few minutes later, a grin spreading over his handsome face. The next instant, a beautiful Golden Retriever with long, golden fur and powerful muscles stood before her.

"Oh, Adam," she shrieked. She was all smiles as she sank to her knees and began to pat and cuddle him. "I should have guessed you'd be a friendly dog. Oh, you're so cute." She never would have been able to say such a thing to him while in human form, but in his Animagus form, he was absolutely irresistible. Lenora had always loved dogs. She loved all animals, but dogs were special.

Adam's lips parted in a canine grin wile his tongue lolled to the side. Lenora laughed heartily as he rolled over to expose his tummy. "You are shameless."

She was almost disappointed when he'd changed back into human form, a smirk on his face. "You like me, eh?"

"Shrink down that head, Diggory," she laughed. "You were…OK."

Adam feigned indignation. "Ok? Only OK? Now, you said I was cute."

"I exaggerated," She teased him.

"Bullshit," he laughed. "Admit it, Lenora, I'm gorgeous."

"You're impossible," she said, still laughing. "But I like you anyway, and yes, Adam, you are awfully cute."

"Ah, from her beautiful luscious lips to Merlin's ears."

"Oh, stop it or I'll fly away and leave you here."

"You don't have a broom," he grinned impishly at her.

It was Lenora's turn to smirk. "I don't need a broom, Mr. Diggory." And with that, where a beautiful witch had stood, a little bluebird now took her place, the wings fluttering softly to keep her airborne.

"Bloody brilliant!" Adam exclaimed. His eyes shone as Lenora's little birdsong resounded in the night. He held his hand out, and without hesitation, she perched on his finger and sang up at him. Adam could swear he heard laughter and mirth in her song.

When she changed back into human form, she was grinning. "See, I told you I don't' need a broom."

"I should say not. I should have guessed you'd be a songbird in Animagus form. You certainly are in human form."

"Why Mr. Diggory, is that a compliment I hear?"

"Indeed it is," he said, his eyes twinkling. "You are the most beautiful bird I have ever seen."

Lenora would have made a wisenheimer remark, but she sensed the sincerity in his voice, and so she just smiled benignly. "Rather sappy, isn't it? I end up being a little birdie. Such a demure thing to be in comparison to what I could have been. I was surprised I didn't take the form of some temperamental yellow cat."

Adam was at her side, and her hand was in his. "I'm not. The little bluebird suits you better than a yowling yellow cat."

"You might not say that after you get to know me better," she teased him lightly.

Adam shook his head vehemently. "I get the feeling I'll never change my mind on that score. But Lenora, I would like to get to know you better. Can I see you again soon?"

"Of course," Lenora said softly. She most certainly wanted to see him again. Once more, she felt a sense of caution, for Adam had been the first guy she'd wanted to really see on a regular basis, with the exception of Roger. Her time with Roger, however, had been different. The truth was that she never really cared for him in that way, so spending time with him was safe and easy. With Adam, it was different, for she knew that if she let it, her heart could belong to him. She had to tread carefully, but yet, she couldn't resist the pull he had on her.

It was with regret that Adam took her home an hour later. He'd escorted her to her door and gently tipped her face up for a goodnight kiss. "I had a wonderful time, Lenora."

"Me too, Adam. Thank you for everything." Her hand strayed up to briefly touch his cheek. "Goodnight."

Adam lingered on her doorstep for a few moments after she'd let herself inside. The warmth hof her lips was still on his own, and he placed his hand over his heart, which was beating furiously. "Goodnight, Lenora, my angel. I'll see you again soon." _You've got it bad, old boy. That one's got your heart, Diggory. _

As he turned to walk back to the carriage, he thought he saw Lenora's face looking out at him from a window, but he couldn't be sure. He turned back one last time to blow her a kiss before he descended the steps and made his way to the carriage that would now be a lonely vehicle without her warmth next to him. He would count the hours before he would see her again, that was for sure.


	9. Confessions

_Chapter 8_

_Confessions_

Lenora was in a state of euphoria after her first date with Adam. It had been the most wonderful evening she'd had in a long time, perhaps even in her life. Adam was attentive and concerned, and he'd treated her with gentleness and respect. Adam was different than most guys she knew, and she was drawn to him.

The next afternoon, she found herself with Adam again. This time, they had decided to do something a bit more physical and less formal, so they went bowling. Lenora loved to bowl, and she was ecstatic when Adam told her he had always fancied it himself. They were pretty evenly matched, and they egged one another on good naturedly. They bowled four games, each of them winning two apiece, which escalated the bantering. Laughing, they challenged one another to a tie breaker the next time they played.

Exhausted and in good spirits, they walked a small distance to a pizza place where they took a corner table and ordered a pitcher of beer to share. Adam grinned at her over his mug of beer and pronounced her the sexiest bowling partner he'd ever had.

"You're just trying to put me off my guard so I'll throw a gutter ball next time," she teased.

"Would I do a thing like that?"

"Yes, you would," Lenora laughed as she began to run the toe of her shoe over Adam's ankle. "But I don't mind, and besides, you looked awfully cute with that bowling ball perched on your fingers."

"Cute?" Adam said in mock indignation. "Pigmy Puffs are cute. Puppies and kittens are cute. As for me, I am NOT cute."

Lenora smirked and pretended to think. "Well then, if you're not cute, what are you?"

"Dashing, handsome, exciting, undyingly attractive—"

"We mustn't forget modest either." Lenora was having the time of her life ribbing him.

"Oh, definitely not," Adam grinned. "Nor must we forget fantastic, charming—"

"Precocious and possessing a big head," Lenora fired back.

Adam laughed heartily. "I'll settle for good looking."

"Well, if you insist," Lenora teased. But he was certainly that and much, much more. Adam Diggory was captivatingly wonderful, and she felt free and content while she was with him.

They tucked in enthusiastically when the pizza arrived. "I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff," Lenora confessed. "Bowling is hungry work."

Adam grinned devilishly. "Well, this isn't a hippogriff, but we could always charm this pizza and make it grow in quantity."

Lenora snorted with laughter. "I think we'd turn into a pizza if we did that. I do love pizza though, and it never goes out of style."

Adam's grin turned into a smirk. "I was involved in a pizza eating contest once. Last summer, Cedric challenged me to eat an entire pizza all by myself, and he had to do the same. I don't mean a skimpy one either. It was a huge one with all the works. He got about three quarters of the way through before his stomach betrayed him. I did manage to eat my entire one, but I was one sorry bloke afterwards."

Lenora was cracking up by now. "Such pigs you are. I bet it was fun to watch. Did you have a big audience?"

"You bet we did. It happened right in this very place. I'm a bit of a celebrity here." Adam was grinning about it, but he didn't act the least bit arrogant. It had been just a fun and rather stupid challenge, and both he and Cedric had laughed about it for weeks.

To reinforce his words, a tall, lanky man ambled over to their table. "So, Adam, mate, when are you going to break your own record?"

"Not tonight, Mac. I have to be on my best behavior. This is Lenora Evans, my date."

"Hi Lenora," Mac grinned as he extended his hand. "Adam's one of our best customers."

"SO I've heard," Lenora chuckled. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mac." Her speech was polished, and she had much poise, even with a beer mug in her free hand.

"Where did you find her, Diggory?" Mac grinned. "She's out of your league."

Adam smirked. "I crashed her party, and since then, she's not been able to resist me."

"Hey, watch it, pizza boy or I'll make you eat those words," Lenora said, joining in the banter. She was clearly enjoying herself as she fired her own verbal shots at them. She had been brought up by people who had to behave accordingly, and she looked like a demure little doll, but underneath all of that, Lenora was feisty and full of spirit.

"She told you, mate," Mac laughed.

"Oh, go on with you," Adam grinned. He and Lenora could hear Mac chuckling as he walked toward the kitchen.

"I think I like him," Lenora smiled. "He sounds like he's a lot of fun."

"He is. He's a manager here and is expecting a partnership in about a year or so. He's great with the customers," Adam explained.

They continued to eat their pizza, laughing and talking all the while. It seemed that neither of them ran out of things to say, and it felt good to Lenora to have an easy conversation. There were no expectations or any rules of etiquette to follow. In fact, she had laughed like a little kid at the stringy cheese that stretched for what seemed like a thousand leagues, and Adam had teased her mercilessly.

"I'll get even with you, Diggory," she had said as she pulled at the cheese, trying to get it under control.

"I'm sure you will, but at least I can have my time of ribbing you," he grinned.

"Some debutante I make, eh?" she chortled. This set her off, and she began to howl with unrestrained laughter. She wanted to crawl under the table when she produced an unladylike snort, causing some of the other diners to laugh raucously.

Adam was about to make a comment, but he couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up inside him either. Lenora had an infectious laugh.

"That was fun," Lenora grinned later on as she and Adam were cuddling on a sofa at his house. "I don't remember the last time I laughed like that." They had decided to go to Adam's after they'd eaten and just spend some time together talking. His parents had gone out for the evening, and so they had the house all to themselves.

He stroked her hair as they watched the fire crackle in the fireplace in front of them. "You don't laugh like that very often, do you, Lenora?"

"No. It's considered unbecoming," she said dryly. "Everything we do, every move we make, it's like we're out to impress everyone, including ourselves. It's exhausting." She reached up to touch his cheek tenderly. "But with you, I don't' have to put on airs. It's mental. This is our second date and yet I feel like we've known each other for years."

Adam smiled and nodded. "In many ways, I feel the same, but there's still a great deal we don't' know about each other. I'd like us to learn it though. I enjoy spending time with you, Lenora, and I enjoy us. I want to see you as often as I can."

"I know, and I want that too," she said, snuggling closer to him. She didn't resist when Adam gently tilted her face up to receive his kiss. Her arms tightened around him and she moaned as warm puffs of pleasure shot through her body and soul.

When their lips broke apart, she leaned her head against his chest in silence. A myriad of emotions assailed her; some thrilled her and some downright scared her. If she allowed it, she could easily give him her heart, but she couldn't allow it. She had to protect herself from injury and pain. Adam was a nice guy, but she didn't want to have a serious relationship, or did she? Lenora was finding that she was feeling things she never thought she would ever feel.

"Adam," she finally said, " we need to take things slow. I—"

"Shhh," Adam said, placing a finger over her lips. "We'll go as slow as you want, Lenora. I never want to do anything to hurt you." Lenora did things to him that he couldn't explain. Sure, he'd had many dates before and a few girlfriends, but none of them even came close to comparing with Lenora. He vowed that she would be his one day, but he would have to tread carefully. Lenora had a lot of protective walls built around her, and she would reinforce their strength if one wrong move was made. No, he couldn't let that happen.

"Can we just sit and talk?" she asked him softly. "You can hold me for now, but I…" She trailed off, not wanting to sound ridiculous.

"Alright, Lenora," he said, smoothing her hair. "What is it you want to talk about?"

She frowned slightly, thinking. "I think we need to know more about each other. It's mad, but I feel I can tell you things I don't tell anyone else."

"It's not mad," said Adam sincerely. "I feel the same way about you. Lenora, I don't want you to get mad at me, but will you tell me why you want to get revenge on Carrie, your twin?"

She stiffened slightly but then sighed. "OK, Adam." There was a hint of sadness and regret in her voice. If only things had worked out differently. If things had not been as they were, Lenora would have found it fascinating to have a twin. She haltingly told him what she'd been told by Ralph and Gertrude, and she had to turn away a couple times so Adam wouldn't see the thin film of tears that came to the back of her eyelids. "So, you see, I have proof of it. I saw the adoption papers, the documents, and the pictures. They gave me away without a second thought."

"I'm so sorry, Nora," he said, deep emotion cracking his voice. "I wish there was something I could do for you. I can see that this hurts you. Carrie has never mentioned a twin to me, not that we talk very often."

"Nora?" she asked, smiling slightly. "No one's ever called me that before. I like it."

"I'm glad," he said, reaching for her hands. However, she'd sprung up off the sofa and began to pace restlessly.

"You're wrong about it hurting me though, Adam. It doesn't hurt, it just makes me furious. I'm going to make them sorry that I was ever even born."

"Couldn't you--?"

"No, Adam, I can't," Lenora said, turning to face him, blue ice and determination evident in her big eyes. "Why should I go to them and have them deny me? They'd be lying I'm not going to make myself vulnerable. I'm going to do what I have to do, and that's that. And Adam, please, if you care for me at all, don't mention any of this to Carrie. She would only tell people I'm dead without batting an eyelash. I won't have it! Do you hear me? I won't have it!"

Adam got up to put his arms around her. Squeezing her to him, he felt her trembling against him; she was no doubt trembling with rage. "OK, Nora. I promise, I won't say anything. But just think it through before you execute your plans. When you do, I'd rather not hear about it. This isn't my battle."

"I promise and no it's not your battle," she said more softly now as she started to relax against him. "I don't know what will happen, but whatever it is, it'll be big. Who knows? Maybe you'll get tired of me before that even happens."

"Don't say such things, Lenora. I'm beginning to like you a lot, and I don't want that to change."

"Neither do I," she admitted. She allowed him to lead her back to the sofa where he helped her to sit. "It's your turn now." She was looking away, trying to compose herself.

Adam was glad to be off that topic of conversation although he'd been the one to bring it up. Was what she said true? Did her biological family just give her away? And how much did Carrie actually know? She didn't seem the type to mean anyone malice, but then, he didn't know her very well. She'd been supportive of both Harry and Cedric and had even consented to go to Hufflepuff House to perform some songs for Cedric's party the night his name had been selected by the Goblet of Fire. Something just wasn't adding up and he wanted to find out what had really happened. However, it wasn't any of his business, and Lenora had asked him not to interfere. Now, she wanted him to confess something about himself. Merlin knew his life was much simpler than hers, but yet, there were things that ate at him.

"Well," he said a little hesitantly. "You know I've always told you that Cedric and I are close. We are, and I love him. He's my cousin."

"But," Lenora pressed gently.

He ducked his head and blushed. "It's stupid, I know, but I can't help feeling the way I do. I feel like I only play second fiddle to him. The family dotes on his accomplishments with Quidditch, his popularity, and now with this tournament. Sometimes I hate having the same last name as his because it reminds me that I'm a nobody compared with him. It's like I get just the leftovers."

Lenora sighed and took his hand. "I don't know what it's like to be in a big family, so I don't have anyone to compete with. It's just me, and my family certainly doesn't' dote on me. I think it must be hard to watch all of that happening. Maybe it's not as bad as you think. Have you ever told Cedric this?"

"No, and I won't," Adam replied. "See, that's another thing. Ced doesn't have a stuck up bone in his body, and it would only make him feel terrible if I told any of my family this."

"So, you hold it inside and just go along with it. I suppose you have to eat a shit sandwich and like it. Did you want to get into the tournament? I mean, I thought it was just for people who were of age."

Adam blushed. "I had briefly thought of it but once Dumbledore announced the age requirement, I dismissed it. See, that's another thing. How the hell did Potter get his name in there?" He had told her about what had happened to Fred and George, along with some of the other underage witches and wizards who'd tried to put their names in. "Harry says he didn't put his name in, and he's pretty adamant about it. But then, if he didn't do it, who did? Something isn't right."

"No, it's not," Lenora replied gravely. "It sounds to me like someone might be after Harry – maybe some spies or someone associated with the Dark Lord – and they want to get Harry in just the right position to strike. It sounds like Harry could be in real danger."

"Yeah, I know, and I think he knows it too," Adam said. "I have to admit, he did wonders with that broomstick of his during that first task. The second task is coming soon, so everyone's dying to find out what that is. I'm sure Cedric will do smashingly."

Underneath the pride he felt for his cousin, Lenora detected the resignation and slightly bitter edge to his voice. "I'm not the best one to offer advice or anything. Hell, my own life is pitiful, but what I do know, Adam, is that you are a wonderful person in your own right. I've seen how you treat others and me, and you are to be admired. You'll do something in your life that will make them proud, I'm sure of it. And if they feel you don't' measure up, then tough shit for them. What I learned the hard way, Adam, is that you have to please yourself above anyone else. If you can't please yourself, you have no hope of pleasing anyone else. Sometimes you can depend on only you."

Adam surrounded Lenora's hands with both of his and brought her fingers to his lips to kiss them. "You've tried to please others, haven't you, Nora?"

She nodded and sighed. "I have, but it never worked out. When I was little, I could never figure out why Mother never said I love you or why Father never hugged me spontaneously. I've seen parents and kids in places, ones who actually cared about each other, and it's so different than how we all act around each other. We just coexist."

How sad," Adam replied. "You deserve so much more."

"You're sweet to say that, but now, I don't think I'd know how to act if things changed. I've developed a tough skin, and now, I'm not sure I would want anyone to act like that toward me. I guess I'm set in my ways."

"But you allow me to be affectionate with you," Adam pointed out.

"With you, it's different. I can't explain why, but it is. Maybe it's partly because you always treated me the way you do."

They sat in silence until Adam broke it with his next words. "There's more, isn't there?"

Lenora nodded slowly and bit her lip. "My father…when I was littler…he messed with me a few times. He'd come into my bedroom and call me his little lamb. Then, he'd touch me…"

"Bloody hell," Adam gasped. "Lenora, that's disgusting!"

"It is, but I was confused at the time. Hell, I was only eight or nine."

Adam pulled her close and buried his hands in her thick, silky mane. "That bastard! Didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"No," Lenora replied, grateful for his arms around her. She hated herself for it, but she'd begun to tremble again as chills of ice shot down her spine. She still had nightmares about the encounters with Ralph, and some night after he'd been drinking, she expected him to make an appearance into her room to take up where he'd left off. It had been years and hadn't happened since she'd begun to develop and have her cycles, but nonetheless, she wondered what she would do if it ever started again.

"Why?" ha asked her incredulously.

"Who would I have told?" she asked. "Mother wouldn't have believed me. Nobody else would have either. To them, my folks and I are the epitome of a perfect family. As to my teachers, they'd never give up extremely good pay to get involved in a situation like that. If it ever came to light, it would be scandalous, and I'd be the one who was made to look like nothing more than a cheap whore. Everything and everyone I ever knew, well except for Genie, is corrupt and on someone's massive payroll. And if I said anything now, there would be no evidence of proof. It would still be a huge scandal and would be the he-said-she-said merry-go-round. In the end, I have to believe that what goes around comes around. There are different types of justice."

"God," Adam murmured as he brought his lips down to kiss her hair. "I want to kill him myself. How could anyone be so twisted? Did he--did it--?" He gulped, unable to voice the question.

However, Lenora knew what he was getting at. "No, it never went as far as intercourse. It was mostly just touching and kissing and words I never thought I'd ever hear him say. Sometimes at night, I'm frightened to go to sleep, especially when he drinks. I use a Siren Song to double charm the lock on the door, but even that makes me feel only partially safe." It was hard for her to admit, and she barely noticed the tears that had started to slowly roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, Nora," Adam whispered, feeling at a total loss. All he could do was to hold her and comfort her as best he knew how. He wondered when the last time was that she had allowed herself to cry. She'd built a virtual fortress around herself, and she did't easily let anyone inside. In that moment, he understood that he was seeing a side of Lenora that she didn't let anyone see. She was strong and fiery, but yet, she was soft and vulnerable too. Regardless of her earlier words, she did need someone to protect her, to approve of her, and to cherish her. Adam reaffirmed his resolve to be the one in Lenora's life who she could always count on no matter what.

As the tears continued to pour, Lenora wasn't sure what to make of it all. One minute, she was completely composed, but the next thing she knew, her defenses were down as she sobbed brokenly in Adam's strong embrace. She wanted to chide herself for going soft, but she just couldn't. Once the avalanche of emotions began, all she could do was go with it and wait for it to settle. Adam was the force that kept her from being crushed while everything around her crumbled. "Just keep holding me," she said, a desperate pleading note in her voice.

"I will," he said, choking up himself. "I will for as long as you want me to."

And he did. He held her as though shielding her from a terrible danger. She felt so tiny and so soft as her dainty frame nestled close to him. She was much smaller than him, but to Adam, it felt so natural, so right holding her. Their difference in stature and size complimented each other as far as he was concerned.

Adam leaned back with her so they both reclined against the arm of the couch. Adam supported Lenora's weight, and he gently brought her head down so it rested against his chest. His hands came up to stroke her hair and rub her back as she continued to cry softly. Oh yes, this needed to come out for a long, long time. If she ever needed comforting and acceptance, it was now, and by Merlin, he was going to give it to her. "I'm here. It's alright. Everything is going to be alright. You'll never be alone again, ever." He was murmuring comforting words to her, hoping it would be a balm to her wounded heart and maybe help her in the long run. It hurt his heart to see her in such distress, but he would be there for her.

"I'm sorry and this was such a lovely evening," she said, trying to force some control back into her voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He brought a handful of her hair to his lips and kissed it. "This is still a lovely evening. Besides, this is the first time I got to rescue a damsel in distress," he joked lightly.

Lenora gave him a quivering, watery smile. "Funny. You should go on the road."

He chuckled slightly. "If I did that, I wouldn't be able to see you that often. But then, maybe being on the road would be worth that."

She poked him in the ribs and snorted. "After tonight, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to see me again."

"That won't happen," said Adam, tightening his hold on her. "It was a shock to hear, but I'm glad you told me. If you ever need me, you just send for me and I'll get to you as fast as I can, no matter what. I promise you that, Lenora."

"My hero," she sighed. She ran her tiny hands over Adam's chest, feeling the cloth of his robes underneath her touch. Finding the place where she could feel the pulsing of his heart, she laid her hand over it. "Adam, thank you. I…I don't know what came over me."

"All in a day's work," he smiled as he brushed away some of the tears on her cheeks, his touch feather light. "No need to thank me. I want to be there for you. I think this needed to come out for a long time. I'm glad I was here for you."

"Me too. Will you just keep holding me?"

Adam smoothed the hair back from her damp face and kissed her brow. "Of course." They grew silent as they continued to cuddle close. Lenora's weight relaxed even more against him as she felt drowsiness steel over her. She hardly ever cried, the last time being when she'd cried alone in her room after her folks had shown her the box with the documents. She'd found no comfort in the arms of someone who cared. Tonight was different, however. Strong and powerful arms had held her fast while she sobbed out her sorrow, a sorrow she had never admitted to anyone, not even to Genie. It had been so odd falling apart and having Adam cradling her. She felt so safe with him, but yet, it was confusing. She had always believed that most people were out for themselves, but Adam had seemed to truly care. He had held her like nobody else ever had, and he'd comforted and soothed her. It was a strange feeling for Lenora.

"Just rest yourself for a while." Adam's voice drifted to her through the mist of light sleep. "I won't leave you." The last thing she felt was his hands tenderly stroking her hair before she fell into the oblivion of dreams.


	10. A Fragile Bond

_Chapter 9_

_A Fragile Bond_

After closing her eyes and falling asleep, it had felt like mere moments when she felt Adam gently shaking her awake. "Nora," he was saying as he tenderly ran a finger over her soft cheek. "Time to wake up." They both had fallen asleep on the sofa, but Adam woke first and discovered that they'd been out for hours. He would feel terribly guilty if he got Lenora into trouble with her folks. "Lenora!" His voice was still gentle, but now, it was laced with urgency. She certainly slept like a rock.

He was relieved when she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned, looking around in confusion. She'd momentarily forgotten where she was. "Huh?"

"We fell asleep, Lenora. It's three in the morning. We're both going to be in the shit house with your folks."

"Flipping hell," she exclaimed, sitting up hurriedly. "I can't believe we just passed out like that." She gave him a sly smile, but it was masking the confused thoughts and emotions that raced through her. "So much for my being a proper lady, eh?"

He laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I think I like you much better when you're not proper," he teased back. "How are we going to get you home and avoid a horrible argument? I'll feel like a heel if I got you into trouble."

Lenora snorted derisively. "Oh, don't worry. I can handle them. They always want to pick me apart about something. If it's not this, it would be something else. I have a fireplace right in my bedroom, so I can use floo powder to go directly there."

"OK then," Adam said as he pulled her off the sofa to stand next to him. "I'll see you home."

Lenora's blue gaze traveled up his face, and there was an unmistakable smirk on his handsome face. "What are you smirking at?"

"I could come visit you in your bedroom and nobody would be the wiser," he teased.

"You are wicked," she laughed.

"Maybe so," he said, the smirk replaced by a fierce determination, "but at least I would be there to protect you, and then you won't have to be frightened to be in your own room anymore."

Her eyebrows rose in astonishment as she saw the look on his face and heard the seriousness in his voice. "You're amazing, Adam," she whispered as she cupped his face in her hands. "You're truly a good guy." She brought her lips to his to initiate a tender kiss.

"I mean it, Lenora," he said, gazing down at her. "I don't ever want anyone to hurt you again."

"I'll be alright. I can take care of myself. I have for a long time now, but I appreciate what you did for me tonight." Oddly enough, even through the turbulence in her heart and soul, she felt incredibly close to Adam now. He had been there for her in a way that nobody ever had. She had been quite mortified at breaking down completely, but Adam had made her feel it was justified. He didn't retreat from her although Merlin knew, he should. "What must you think of me?" She blushed as she spoke those words and looked down at the floor, obscuring her face with her long golden mane.

Adam sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders before removing his right one to brush aside her hair. "Lenora, look at me," he urged gently but firmly.

Hesitating a moment, she slowly lifted her head to look at him with soulful blue eyes.

"What must I think of you?" he said, caressing her cheek with his large fingers. "I think you're one hell of a strong witch who's had to survive incredible odds that were stacked against her. You claim to be an evil bitch, but that's not true. You have a hard exterior but inside is a gentle soul and a wounded heart. I think I've been waiting for you all my life and I could easily fall in love with you."

Lenora's instinct was to pull away, to shut him out, but the tug on her heart she felt prevented that. Instead, she smiled sadly and placed a hand over the one that was stroking her cheek. "That was beautiful, Adam. Truly, it was, but don't fall for me. Do yourself a favor and wash your hands of me. You deserve so much more."

He pulled her close and kissed her brow. "Don't say that, Lenora. We could have a shot. We could, I know it."

She didn't reply to his urgent words but only sighed and leaned into him. If only it was that simple. Her station in life would make it difficult for them to have a relationship, that was true, but the thing she thought of now was her heart. To allow it to open up to his love and tenderness would make her more vulnerable than she ever wanted to be. No, she couldn't risk it. She could enjoy spending time with him, but she just couldn't let herself fall for him.

Feeling that there was nothing more he could say or do, he helped her into the fireplace so she could go home. He followed her in order to see her safely inside and then left after kissing her goodnight. "I'll see you soon," he promised her.

Lenora wanted it, but at the same time, she hoped he would never call on her again. But, that was not to be. Adam was very persistent.

Over the next few months, they shared many dates, sometimes doubling with Michael and Genie. Lenora had wanted him to come to the opera with her, and she scolded herself repeatedly when she'd been nervous about asking him. Surely, he'd never want to go to the opera! Most guys didn't, even guys in her circle. However, Adam had surprised her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Lenora. I'd love to escort you to the opera."

"Really?" she asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

He laughed heartily and kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't look so surprised. Even a big galoot like me can have an appreciation for the arts. I happen to adore the opera and the ballet."

"You are hardly a galoot," she laughed as she threw her arms around him. "I just thought you might see those as snobbish functions."

"Never. How can something so beautiful be considered snobbish. I enjoy many types of music and dancing, ballet and opera being among them."

And so they had gone, not once but several times. Adam had taken her to London to see such operas as _Madame Butterfly, Carmen, _and_ La Boehme_. They'd also seen such ballets as _Giselle, Sleeping Beauty, _and _Swan Lake_. Adam had held her hand through the performances and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she'd cried in all the heart wrenching places. He was coming to understand more and more that Lenora was quite the romantic underneath the tough shell, even if she would never admit it.

Adam had asked her about it one night after they'd seen a performance of _Cinderella_ done by a touring company from America. There was an up and coming ballerina named Nadine Kramer, who they both had enjoyed watching. She was a young girl, maybe just a year younger than Lenora, and she'd had a medium sized part in the show, but they both knew that she was good enough to one day actually have the major lead. "You come across so tough, Lenora, but you always cry when we see these shows." They had stopped at a coffee shop to enjoy a cappuccino after the show, and they were sitting comfortably at a small corner table sipping their drinks.

She grinned sheepishly and took a sip of her mocha. "Well, I figure it this way. Half of those people won't ever see me again, so they'll never know who the blubbering woman was. Even if they do know, I take comfort in knowing I'm not the only one who bawls my eyes out. Besides, even a cold fish like me can appreciate the beauty and grace that goes into a show like this. I'd have to be dead to not feel at least something."

"You're hardly a cold fish, least of all a dead one," Adam said with extreme seriousness. "You do have a heart, Lenora. You're just not ready to admit it."

Lenora always regretted it when Adam had to go back to Hogwarts. It felt as though something were missing from her life when he was gone, something she desperately wanted to get back.

"You're falling for him," Genie told her one day in May as they sat on the deck of Lenora's family's swimming pool."

Lenora blushed. "Maybe I am, Genie, but nothing can come of it. Adam's a nice guy whom I like spending time with. You know my folks hate it every time I leave with him. They're constantly reminding me of my duty."

"Oh, screw your duty and just do what you want," Genie said.

"How can I do that?" Lenora said sadly. "I'm not of age yet, and so if I left, they could have me picked up and brought back. Then I know I'd be kept a virtual prisoner."

"You've got your own money stashed away," Genie said. "You could disguise yourself and live a new life, and then you could be with Adam permanently."

Lenora shook her head. "I don't want to live life on the run, Genie. I'm going to try to hold out until I turn seventeen, and then I can leave. At least they've not tried to pressure me with more of those horrible dates. I think my folks are a little scared right now of forcing me. Let's just say I have things I can hold over their heads."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Genie said worriedly as she rubbed suntan lotion on her legs. "You and Adam belong together."

"Now wait a minute," Lenora said, eying her friend. "I never said I wanted a future with Adam and he never said he wanted one with me. Really, our intimacy hasn't gone beyond kissing and cuddling."

"Hmmm," Genie replied thoughtfully. "You always said Adam was different than most guys, and maybe this is one example of it. I don't think he has to rip your clothes off to show you a good time."

"No, he doesn't, and believe it or not, I respect him for that. Sure, I can't deny that having sex is fun and exciting, and good sex is even more fun and exciting, but somehow, if I did that with Adam before we truly were ready and when it wouldn't mean as much, it would be cheap and dirty."

"I know, and I agree. So, you're saying that there could be a time for you and Adam?"

"Oh, don't make any more out of it than there is," Lenora said, flicking her tiny wrist dismissively. "Adam and I are just having a good time. I consider him a dear friend and someone I can count on if I need to. I don't say that lightly either. You were always that for me, and now I have both yu and Adam. I can live with that."

"I just want you to be happy, Lenora," Genie said softly.

"I know you do. I hope maybe someday my life will be happy. I just don't see that happening right now." It pierced Lenora's heart to say that, but she felt she didn't have the emotional depth to fulfill someone's needs, let alone her own. Perhaps she was meant to spend her life alone. It was a dismal prospect, but it seemed so likely for her.

One afternoon in mid June, Adam had come to collect Lenora to take her on a picnic. They had decided to go to the lake to their special spot, that one being the place they'd gone to on their very first date. Now that the weather was much nicer, the lake was more scenic and the area more inviting. "It sure is lovely out here," Lenora said as she and Adam spread a large checked cloth on the grass.

"It is, but it's even lovelier when graced by your presence, my lady," Adam smiled at her as they made themselves comfortable.

"Your poetry amazes me, Mr. Diggory," she smirked at him. "those sweet lips are going to get you into a world of trouble one day."

"I think they already have," Adam said just before kissing her tenderly. "My lips and my heart are in big trouble."

Her heart skipped at this, but she felt saddened too. Adam was freely admitting to her how he felt, but she still felt she couldn't offer that in return. Deep down, she had fallen for him, but she had to find a way out of it before both of them got hurt. "I wish you wouldn't say such things, Adam."

"It's true, Nora. I've waited for you all my life and I'm not letting you get away from me."

She sighed heavily and took his hands and just squeezed them, unable to say anything. "Maybe if things were different—"

"No, don't do that to us, especially now," Adam replied hastily as his forefinger touched her lips. "Whatever happens will happen and only time will tell. We have a lot of time to just enjoy things as they are. You don't have to say anything else, but don't' deny my desire to say how I feel about you. I love you, Lenora Evans, and nothing will ever change that."

She took in a harsh intake of air and looked down at their entwined fingers. "You love me?"

"I do," he said unhesitatingly.

"Adam, I—"

"No, don't. I don't want you to ever feel pressured. Just being with you and spending this time when we can is enough." _For now, at least. _Lenora would come around in time, he was sure.

She squeezed his hand and nodded. Oh, he deserves so much more than what she could give him, but yet, the thought of him being with anyone else tore her up. What a mess everything was becoming! It was a mess, but a part of Lenora liked it. Once and for all, she would have to come to a decision, but for now, she just wanted things to keep going as they were.

They sat like this, hands clasped together as they looked out at the clear blue water. To Adam, there was nothing quite as beautiful as Lenora in whatever setting she was in. He was enthralled by her in the night, coming to him in his dreams like an enchanting dark angel. By day, she was a beautiful princess, a sculpted work of fine art. He was captivated by her lovely golden blond mane which was now dancing in the light breeze and falling to her waist in a shimmering waterfall of waves and curls. Her blue eyes dazzled him and seemed to look into his very soul every time she looked at him. Her skin was like fine alabaster, and it was always with great reverence and tenderness when he touched her. He even loved the smirk she wore when she was extremely pleased about something. Lenora was a picture of ethereal beauty, a dainty little doll, and Adam knew he loved her beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Lenora turned her head to find that Adam was no longer looking at the water but studying her instead. "Enjoying the view, Diggory?" she asked softly, the corners of her mouth turning up.

"Naturally," he said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're the best view in town."

"Touché," she grinned. But then, the mood was broken when Adam's stomach produced a low rumble, causing Lenora to jump slightly and then bust a gut laughing. "Well, now."

"Perfect timing," Adam said drolly, but he couldn't help laughing either. They began taking their lunch out of the basket, and Adam poured them some wine while Lenora arranged the food. Adam had brought chicken, baked beans, potato salad, and a lusciously moist looking chocolate cake, all the food having been charmed to keep it at the ideal temperatures. The final nicety had been the chardonnay that they both enjoyed so much and which always added an extra element to the romantic mood that surrounded them.

They ate and talked until they pronounced themselves absolutely stuffed. "I think if I tried to change into Animagus form, I think I'd resemble a beached whale instead a pretty little birdie," Lenora said, flopping onto her back on the blanket so she could look up at the blue sky. They had put the remains of their lunch back into the basket, and Adam had banished it back to his house. However, Lenora had used her Siren Song to refill the bottle with more wine.

Adam laughed as he poured them another glass of wine. "It's called gluttony, Lenora. But hey, we only live once, after all."

"True," she said, patting the blanket beside her, beckoning him to join her.

Adam did, and they both sighed as his arms came around her. "I don't know anyone else I'd enjoy being a glutton with so much."

"Very romantic," she chuckled. She leaned up to kiss him and savored the taste of wine on his lips. Adam was a mighty fine kisser, and Lenora adored snuggling and snogging him. "Mmmm."

"Adam, can I talk to you?" she asked after a time.

"sure," he said, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I want to go back to Hogwarts with you to watch the third task," she said. "The families of the champions are invited to come, and I think anyone can go watch if they want. Let me come with you."

"Of course," Adam replied. "If you really want to."

"I do, but I should go in disguise."

"Because of Carrie?"

"yeah," Lenora replied.

"You could talk to her," Adam suggested gently. "You should make yourself known to her so you can iron this out."

"Adam, we've been through this before. Please try to understand. Everything isn't always cut and dry. I have to do what I have to do," Lenora replied, a touch of both irritation and sadness in her voice. "I don't want to argue with you about it.'

Adam sighed deeply. "If that's what you want, Lenora. Just promise you won't do anything that night."

"Don't be dense," Lenora chided. "That's Cedric's night. I promise I won't do anything to cause trouble or embarrass you."

"That's not what I meant," Adam said, sounding hurt.

"I know, and I'm sorry. See, I told you I'm a bitch. Listen, I'll keep quiet and I won't draw any attention to myself. Just let me come with you, in disguise."

Adam nodded and kissed her. "Quit saying things like that. I hate it when you put yourself down. I'd love to have you come, even if it is in disguise. I know how much this means to you."

"It does," Lenora replied. Adam had told her what had happened in the second task and had even shown it to her in his family's Pensieve when they'd been at his house sometime afterward. She'd proclaimed it terribly exciting and exhilarating. "I think it will be a toss-up between Harry and Cedric, really. I couldn't' believe what Harry did."

"Yeah, go figure," Adam said, shaking his head. "You have to give the guy credit. He does have moral fiber."

Once their stomachs settled after their huge picnic, they went for a dip in the lake. Lenora laughed like a loon when they decided to skinny dip rather than charm their robes into swim suits and trunks. He teased her, proclaiming her to be a lude woman, and she gave him her customary smirk. They chased each other into the water, frolicking and playing like a couple of little kids.

They horsed around for a while and then decided to just swim for a bit. Adam was amazed at Lenora's skill in swimming, and he had been even more amazed when she'd conjured a rock and perched atop it. "This is sort of how the Sirens of old did this." She arranged her hair around her shoulders and then looked up at the sky. Glancing back at the water, she began to Sing, manipulating the water as she had done on their first date. However, in the light and on such a gorgeous day, the changing water looked even more beautiful.

"I can't show you what would happen to a ship right now, but you get the idea of how it looks," Lenora replied once she'd finished and when the water returned to normal. "To do that, I'd have to spend some time setting things up and performing charms."

"It doesn't matter," Adam replied, smiling. He'd climbed onto the rock next to her before she'd begun, and his arms came about her to hold her tenderly. "I'll never get tired of seeing that."

After a while, they returned to shore and flopped back down onto the blanket, having charmed their clothes into swimming outfits after all. It was one thing to be in the water, but now, they were exposed, and that was just a little too much to cope with. The sun had begun to set, causing brilliant colors to decorate the sky. They began to kiss passionately, and Lenora felt something that was completely foreign to her. She felt desire, which she was familiar with, but there was something else too. She wanted to make love to him – not just sex, but to engage in something that went far deeper than just joining for the sake of it. She thought she would die for want and desire of him. "Adam…"

He, too, was feeling it, and the magnetic pull toward her was almost impossible to resist. His hands roved over her, and he almost lifted her swimsuit away before stopping.

She looked at him in puzzlement, her eyes half lidded. "What's the matter?"

"I have to stop before I lose control," he said raggedly. "I don't want to take you until we're both ready."

"I'm not a virgin," she told him. "I'm ore than ready."

He kissed her softly. "I know, but that's not what I'm getting at. I want it to be in love on both of our parts, not just one sided."

She was set to protest, but she stopped herself. "I think I understand," she said finally. "You're right. With you, I want it to be special. I want our first time to be memorable and perfect." Oh, she wanted a first time with him, but would it ever come? Would she be emotionally ready to give as well as receive when and if it ever transpired?

She wriggled away from him and stood up. "I suppose we'd better start back." She felt awkward and ungainly as she began to dress. Lenora Evans had seen and done a lot, but this was the first time sex had stopped before it had begun. But then, with Adam, it wouldn't have been just sex. She'd be daft if she gave in to that thought. No, with Adam, it would be tender but passionate – and loving. But then, what was loving? Lenora wanted to find out for herself, but she was still scared of what it might mean.

They had flown back to her house on their broomsticks in silence, both of them engulfed in their own thoughts. For the first time that day, Lenora embraced the sense of ralism that she had forcefully pushed aside. She knew a life with Adam would be impossible, but a life without him would be devastating. One thing she knew for sure was that she was more confused than ever.


	11. Tragedy

_Chapter 10_

_Tragedy_

Lenora had gotten into a heated argument with her parents on the day that Adam came to collect her to watch the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. More than anything else, it had gotten Lenora's curiosity peaked again. Why was her folks so against Lenora's setting foot on Hogwarts grounds? She knew it was more than just her parents' opinion of Dumbledore and Hogwarts in general. Most likely, it had to do with Carrie. They seemed to not want her anywhere near Carrie, but why?

"I'm going," Lenora had stormed. "If you try to stop me, you know what I'll do."

"You're a spoiled brat, Lenora," Gertrude had raged as she waved her wand to rekindle the fire. However, the flames shot up and escaped, setting the hearth rug on fire. "Shit." Gertrude waved her wand again and put out the flames effortlessly. Dammit, but Lenora made her so angry! Why couldn't the girl see reason?

"I may be a spoiled brat, and if I am, then it's your fault," Lenora spat. "I'm going and that's all there is to it."

She flounced away and stalked upstairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. She was fuming as she began to prepare for Adam's arrival, glad that she had something to occupy herself. Sitting idle when Lenora was in a fit of temper did not bode well, and she knew herself well enough to know that she might do something she would regret if she didn't have an outlet for her feelings.

She was still in a fowl temper when Adam arrived, spinning like a top and landing on the floor in front of the fireplace in her room. Normally, he would have come to the front door to collect her, but Lenora didn't want her parents to see her disguise. Lenora had stolen some Polyjuice potion from her mum's storage cabinet so that she could put it to use. As Death Eaters, her parents and their friends had access to potions not found in the average wizarding household.

"I got Aunt Ethel's hair," Adam said, showing her a small vial. "Oi, what happened to you?"

"Want to take a wild guess?" Lenora said brusquely.

"Your folks aren't happy that you're coming with me to Hogwarts."

"How right you are," Lenora grumbled. "But that's just too bad, isn't it, because I'm not caving in. I'm going and that's that." She was not about to give up this opportunity to see Hogwarts and to watch this much awaited third task.

Adam nodded, knowing how much Lenora had been looking forward to it. He just wished for her sake that it didn't have to be so difficult. "We'd better get moving. This potion has to last for quite a long time, so you'll have to drink a lot of it."

Lenora pulled a face and squared her shoulders in determination. "The things I do these days." Sighing in resignation, she dropped the small bunch of grey hairs into the large container of potion. She turned positively green when it turned blue and then yellow. However, she downed it in one gulp, holding her nose and willing it to stay down. Moments later, she felt her body begin to grow in all directions. She had grown much taller than her five foot stature, had acquired a large stomach, and her hands elongated into big pudgy ones. Her hair shrunk and grey replaced the beautiful golden curls, giving her a curly poodle look. When the transformation was complete, she looked in the mirror and nearly screamed. "Well, shit, shit, shit."

"Aunt Ethel isn't much of a looker, I'm afraid, but it will work. Don't worry. She knows what I'm up to and is helping us. She wasn't feeling up to going to the tournament since she was just recovering from an illness, and she has always been a scheming partner of mine. This way, she'll get my mum off her back about going, and we can smuggle you inside at the same time. I promised her I'd show her the memories in the Pensieve so she'll know how it turns out."

"Very clever," Lenora smirked. "I suppose I can handle being in her body for a while."

"You're a trooper, Nora," he grinned at her. He kissed her, which made Lenora laugh afterwards.

"I don't think you'd kiss your Aunt Ethel like that normally."

Adam roared with laughter. "No, I wouldn't. Come on, let's go."

They arrived at Hogwarts a while before the event was to start, and Adam was caught up in the excitement of what was to come. This night would decide who the winner would be, and everyone was keyed up. "Let's go find Ced."

Adam led Lenora through the front door of the castle and into the little room where the champions waited with their families. Adam grinned as he pulled Lenora along with him. "You clean up good, mate."

"Look who's talking," Cedric grinned back as he and Adam slapped one another's backs and ruffled each other's hair. "So, where's that lady of yours that you've been talking about day in and day out?"

"Er, she couldn't make it," Adam said, giving Lenora a warning look. "she has the flu."

"Too bad. I'd have liked to meet her. Aunt Ethel's a far cry from Nora, eh?"

Adam grinned and Lenora began to cough pointedly. It looked like dear ole Aunt Ethel was the butt of many a joke.

Unfazed, Adam grinned and punched Cedric's arm. Lenora knew that Adam had told his cousin a little about her. To him, she was Nora Eldridge, a girl who lived in London. Adam wanted nothing more than to tell him more about Lenora, but she had asked him not to. She didn't want anyone at Hogwarts knowing of her existence yet; there was too much for her to do an accomplish before her true identity was found out.

"So," Adam said, still grinning, "when are you going to pop the question to Cho?" Lenora knew about Cedric and Cho Chang's romantic involvement.

Cedric's smile faltered somewhat. "I want to be sure I have enough to support us. These winnings would help, but I have to earn them first. If I win, I'll ask her tonight."

Adam's smile was replaced by a slight frown as well. "Hey, come on, mate, you've been putting money away. You've got enough to get you two started. Why put off your happiness? She wants to marry you, you know that, but she's waiting for you to propose."

"I know, but I can't just yet," Cedric said a little impatiently. "I know we disagree on this, cousin, but it has to be this way. It's not fair to force a life on her that will be an arduous one. Cho deserves the best."

"To her, you ARE the best, Ced. If you put it off until you find an ideal situation, you'll never do it because you'll always be looking for something better," Adam persisted. "It will work out. Just ask her and you'll see."

"Look," Cedric said irritably, "I can't think about this right now. I need to do what I have to in that maze and then I can get everything else in order. Just lay off, OK?"

Adam sighed and shook his head. "Alright, fine. Have it your way. You'll do great. Good luck, mate. You've got it all sewn up."

"Thanks," Cedric said, softening. "I'm sorry I bit your head off. I'm just rather frazzled. I'm not sure I have it sewn up, really. Harry's a strong contender."

"Maybe so, but you've got age and experience on your side," Adam said, grinning again. I can just see you holding those galleons right now."

Cedric returned the grin and slapped is cousin on the back. "Well, we'll find out soon. Hey, thanks for coming." He enveloped Lenora in a hug. "I'm glad you decided to come, Aunt Ethel. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

""I'm glad I came too, dear," Lenora said, feeling quite awkward. She and Adam exchanged a look, both of them hiding how guilty they felt about deceiving Cedric. When and if Cedric found out that their aunt wasn't there at all, he was bound to be quite miffed.

They were situated in their places in the stands, along with Adam's family, everyone glad to have good seats. It was exciting to see how fired up everyone was. A small instrumental ensemble had begun to play while sparks in both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor colors illuminated the sky. But then, all went silent as Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman, and the other judges took their places. It was time to begin.

The signal was given, and Harry and Cedric were the first to enter the maze, followed by Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. "Oh, Adam, I can hardly stand it," Lenora hissed softly in his ear. "I wish we could see what was happening."

Adam nodded but his gaze never wavered from the maze. A slight commotion ensued, however, when Fleur and then Viktor were retrieved from the maze. "It's only Harry and Ced in there now."

Lenora tore her gaze away from the maze so she could look around at the other spectators, hoping that maybe she could catch a glimpse of Carrie. She had almost given up and started to turn her head back toward the tall hedge, but she'd caught a flash of golden hair out of the corner of her eye. Yes, there she was! Lenora couldn't help but stare at her for a moment; she looked so much like her. Carrie was whispering to a taller girl with dark auburn hair while holding the hand of her boyfriend, Eric Schultz. There was a buoyant joy about Carrie that Lenora knew she, herself, didn't have. Carrie seemed so carefree and vivacious. Well, why shouldn't she be? She got the good life while Lenora lived in a loveless household. A surge of anger tinged with grief shot through her, and she stifled a sob that unexpectedly wanted to rise up. Hurriedly looking away, she squeezed Adam's hand and focused her attention back to the maze. Whether Adam noticed her slight change in mood, she didn't know. His eyes hadn't wandered from the maze as far as she knew. If he hadn't noticed, she would be relieved, for she just didn't want to expound on it.

What happened next seemed unreal, like it belonged in the pages of one of those horror novels that some people got their kicks from reading. The Tri-Wizard Cup had been found and brought back, but Adam knew that he would never forget the sight that accompanied that cup. Harry Potter was clutching the cup – and Cedric's dead body – as he appeared before the massive audience.

As if in a nightmare, gasps and screams greeted their ears. "He's dead!" someone shrieked. "Cedric Diggory! He's dead!"

A piercing scream from Cho Chang sounded, and in that moment, Adam knew that it was true. Cedric was dead! But how? What happened?

"I have to get down there," a completely stunned and white faced Adam said as he clutched Lenora's hand.

Lenora could only nod and follow helplessly as he pulled her behind him. She was glad to be in the disguise because it would be of use so she could stay close to Adam. Spectators, except family, were being shooed back as Dumbledore bent over the dead wizard.

Tears filled Lenora's eyes as she looked around at the stunned and distraught faces. Oh, it had all gone horribly wrong! Nobody was supposed to die in this tournament. It was unfathomable! Cedric had been so alive and talking to them only a while ago, and now…"Oh God!"

As they hurried along, Lenora said fervent prayers that it wasn't true, that Cedric would get up. Once he was in plain sight though, she knew it would be hopeless. Cedric's eyes were staring at the sky, but there was no life, no expression in them at all. His jaw was slack, as if he'd been caught by surprise before he died. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some mutilated old looking bloke with an artificial leg and some crazily moving eye leading Harry Potter away while the spectators continued to gape. The old wizard she knew to be Dumbledore was talking to a couple who she thought to be Cedric's parents. Putting an arm around Adam, she felt him trembling next to her.

The next thing Lenora heard nearly ripped her heart out. Cedric's father had broken away and was now crouched over his son in anguish. His heartbroken sobs penetrated her senses, and the sight of his tears and grief stricken face nearly brought her to her knees.

Lenora didn't realize that she was sobbing herself, nor did she know how she ended up in the office of Albus Dumbledore. The next thing she realized was that she was sitting in a chair next to Adam and clutching his hand.

"My deepest sympathies to all of you," Dumbledore was saying. It was clear that the wizened wizard was fighting for control. It had been a long, long time since a student had actually been killed. Although he was not involved in the cause of death, he felt responsible anyway. He knew who had murdered Cedric Diggory, but explaining to a grieving family that Lord Voldemort had risen was going to be an extremely difficult undertaking.

Lenora listened numbly, not really taking in half of what was said. She caught bits and pieces, words like Voldemort, Portkey, and Harry Potter, but none of it made sense. Every now and then, she glanced over at Adam, who was silently wiping tears from his face with his free hand.

"You are Cedric's Aunt," Dumbledore was saying.

"What? I'm sorry," Lenora said, startled.

"You are Cedric's great Aunt Ethel Diggory," Dumbledore repeated gently. "Amos said that you and Cedric are…were…very close."

"Y…yes, that is correct," Lenora replied in Ethel's voice. Oh God, she shouldn't be here in the midst of this family's grief! Somehow, she had to get out of there before the potion wore off. She felt completely out of place and uncomfortable, but most of all, she now felt guilty for the deception that she and Adam had engaged in.

She almost panicked when Adam jumped up and ran from the room. She couldn't blame him at all. This had been horrible. Nothing like this was supposed to happen. Cedric was supposed to have won the gold and come back healthy – and alive.

"Adam, come back," a woman begged as Adam fled. Lenora knew this was Adam's mother.

"I'll…I'll go after him," Lenora replied hoarsely. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew she had to get out before the potion wore off. She couldn't bear the thought of causing this family even more sorrow.

Lenora found him by the converted Quidditch pitch. By now, the scene had been cleared and Cedric's body had been taken away. Adam was crouched by the area where Cedric and Harry had appeared, tears streaming down his face and his shoulders shaking with sobs.

Without a word, Lenora took him into her arms and pulled him close. "I'm so sorry, Adam. Oh God…I'm so sorry." Her tears mingled with his as she leaned her forehead against his and then kissed his face from time to time.

They sat like this for what seemed to be an endless time, both of them sobbing softly. Lenora, of course, didn't know Cedric, but she cried for his loss nonetheless. What a waste! But, she cried for Adam's pain mostly. It was obviously tearing him up, and she felt completely helpless as to what to do. She was no good at this comforting thing. All she knew to do was to do the things he had done for her when she had cried against him for hours on their second date. Lenora stroked his hair, planted little kisses on his wet face, and attempted to hum softly to him through her own tears. Oh, Merlin, she had never felt so helpless in her life, not even when Ralph had messed with her. It hurt her in a way she had never known before. To feel such intense pain was almost unbearable.

"Come on. I'll take you home," she said softly when their tears had abated. "we can't stay here."

"The others will handle the…arrangements, but I need to get word to them about where I'll be," he croaked, his voice hoarse from crying. Waving his wand, he produced a talking Patronus that was in the shape of a Golden Retriever. "I'll have it tell them I went home with Aunt Ethel."

Lenora ducked her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Adam."

"Don't," he said once his Patronus was on its way to the castle. "We had no way of knowing. In a way, this is good because it will have spared Aunt Ethel the--" He swallowed hard as fresh waves of grief assailed him. "It would have devastated her to see that."

"Yes," Lenora said gently as she tugged on his hand to signal him to get to his feet. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Lenora took from her purse the empty perfume bottle she'd used to activate a Portkey to get them to Hogwarts. "Portis," she whispered as she tapped it with her wand. The bottle began to glow and shake for a moment, and then it was still once again. "It'll be ready to go in three seconds."

Lenora felt the sensation of being pulled by the naval through a vortex as the Portkey whirled and spun them to their destination. Instead of going to Adams' house, they landed in Lenora's bedroom where she locked and put a double impervious charm on the door. She also performed a quick Siren Song to keep it locked and impossible to get through from the other side. Ralph and Gertrude, she knew, would be out rather late that evening, but even if they were there, she had no doubts that Adam would be undiscovered. She didn't care about that anyway. The only thing that mattered was giving him succor. He needed her now more than ever, she was positive of that.

They ended up staying awake all night, spending hours with Adam regaling her with his memories of Cedric. She listened intently and chuckled in the right places, sometimes laughing outright at their antics. It was clear that the two cousins were close. In fact, they had been more like brothers than cousins. He also confessed his guilt about feeling envy toward Cedric for his popularity, and Lenora tried to reassure him that it was a normal feeling. He took comfort from her words, she knew, but it would be a long, long time before Adam could lift the burden of guilt from him. Although they did a lot of talking, most of the night was spent with Adam being held in her arms while he sobbed his grief, his head cradled against her breast. Just as he had done for her, she focused all her attention to comforting and soothing him during this time of seemingly never ending darkness.


	12. Aftermath

_Chapter 11_

_Aftermath_

The next week had been hellish for Adam and Lenora. Cedric's funeral had been arranged, and Adam certainly wasn't looking forward to going. He knew he had to, but it was going to be heart wrenching.

Lenora had spent as much time with Adam as she could, sensing that he needed and wanted her near him. It frightened her to see him in such a state. He was always the strong one, always her rock. Now, to see him reduced to a grief stricken mess was daunting.

She had decided to attend Cedric's funeral, but she felt awkward about it. "I didn't know him well. I just don't' want to intrude on your family's grief."

"You're not," he had told her as they sat by the lake one afternoon, just talking and holding one another close. "I asked you to come, and I could really use your support."

"I'll come as long as you think it'll be alright. I want to be there for you, but I just don't want to make things worse."

"You won't," he said, drawing her closer. "I just need you with me."

"Then I'll be there." She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I'll be right by your side for as long as you want me to be."

"Thank you, Nora." His voice was filled with such forlornness that Lenora began to cry for him.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I'm supposed to be the strong one for you. I'm sorry," she said in between soft sobs.

He could only nod and hold her fast. She was stronger than she knew, and she was what he needed to help him through this. She was capable and tough, but she could expose her heart when it really mattered, which made him love her all the more. "I love you, Nora," he said when he was able to speak again.

"I…I know," she said, her arms tightening around him. _Tell him you love him! Tell him! You do, so tell him! _But even now, she couldn't voice it. The words just wouldn't come.

As he had predicted, the funeral was heartbreaking. Cedric was eulogized many times over, and the tributes he had received from his family and friends were nothing short of touching and riveting. Not a dry eye was seen in the church. When she'd arrived for the service, she had planned to sit toward the back so as not to attract attention, but Adam insisted that he wanted her with him. Lenora feared that his or Cedric's parents would object. After all, she wasn't family, but they seemed to sense that Adam needed her close. They knew who she was, having been told of her over the past few months. His parents had met her a couple times when he'd brought her home for dinner, but they all had held one another at arm's length. It wasn't that she disliked them or they disliked her per se, but none of them were certain how things would turn out in the future. As far as they were concerned, Lenora was just another date for Adam, but that seemed to change on that particular day. Adam's parents saw that Lenora meant more to Adam than just a casual fling, but they didn't give it much thought after that, at least for the time being. Right now, they were just relieved and grateful that Adam had someone to share his grief with. They loved him, of course, but he needed a different kind of love in his life too, a love that only a soul mate can fulfill.

Adam kept his head down during most of the service, weeping softly. Lenora's heart went out to him, for she knew how difficult this would be. Silently, she offered him her comfort and strength, squeezing his hand frequently and rubbing his back. This entire ordeal was draining and exhausting for both of them, but Lenora vowed that she would be his rock for once. She would put her own needs and feelings aside to help him. Thinking of that flummoxed her, for in the past, the only one she had looked out for was herself. She was changing, she knew, and it both frightened and excited her. She was opening herself up for a fall, but the truth be told, it was too late. She'd come too far to turn back now.

She was relieved when the service was over, their last stop as a procession being the short graveside service. More weeping from the mourners and more words of comfort were spoken to help the bereaved cope with their loss, but Lenora wondered just how much of it would sink in. She had never been to a funeral before, and if she had her way about it, she never wanted to go to another. She felt awkward and out of place amongst the grieving family and friends.

A funeral dinner was planned for everyone to attend, and so Adam whisked Lenora back to his house. "We'll just stay long enough to eat, speak with the family for a bit, and then I want us to get out of here. I can't take much more of this," Adam whispered to her as they waited for a few last relatives to arrive. "This has been just a bit too much."

"Yeah," she said sadly as she pressed close to him. "Are you OK?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I feel so many things that it's jumbled up right now. I don't' know what direction I'm going."

She touched his cheek with her fingers and gazed at him with sorrowful blue eyes. "Then I'll be your compass. I'll help you."

"Nora," he said, folding her into his embrace and kissing her cheek. "I couldn't get through this without you."

"You won't have to," she said earnestly. "You won't have to."

They had eventually slipped away quietly after Adam's mother gave her consent for them to leave. "I'm glad you came, Lenora, dear," Marianne Diggory had said as she hugged the petite blond Siren. Adam's mother was a taller woman, standing nearly five feet ten inches. She resembled Adam in looks, possessing the same color blond hair that he did as well as the same blue eyes. Lenora suspected that like Adam's, they would sparkle and twinkle, but now, they looked shadowed and bloodshot. It was obvious that she'd spent a lot of hours crying.

"I'm glad I did too," Lenora said sincerely. "I didn't want to be an intrusion but I wanted to be there for Adam."

"We're truly grateful for that," Marianne Diggory replied. "Now, just go and spend some quiet time alone. You both need it."

"Thanks Mum," Adam said as he kissed his mother's cheek.

Lenora breathed a sigh of relief when they were at their favorite spot by the lake. They sat in silence, just holding each other while the sounds of birds filled the air with their happily chirping melodies. Wistfully, Lenora thought of how much she wanted to shed this heavy burden and be up there with them, soaring in the clouds and singing as if there were no cares in the world. In her mind, she imagined the lake rushing below them as she flew on, in Animagus form, with the other birds. She would fly forever if she could, and she would take Adam with her.

"What are you thinking, love?" Adam's voice brought her back to reality.

"I was thinking of how I wish we could just shed these awful feelings and take to the sky, never to return. We could stay in the clouds and live there forever and make a beautiful castle out of gold. We'd never have to worry about anything again or do anything we didn't want to do. Silly, isn't it?" She smiled sadly at him and sighed wearily.

"It's a wonderful dream and one I would love to live out with you," he replied as he turned her to face him. "If only we could have that ideal life where nothing could hurt us or go wrong."

She nodded and reached up to caress his cheek. "If ever I could live out a fairy tale and be happy all my days, it would be with you."

That had been the closest Lenora had ever come to saying she loved him. For Adam, that was balm for his soul, and it gave him hope that times might not be so bleak in the future, but a happy ending, any happy ending, was a long way off, and they both knew it. There were a lot of obstacles for them to overcome, but Adam felt they were making some headway. But now, everything seemed to change when Cedric died. Sure, Lenora was with him and supporting him, but there was no denying how mixed up and gutted he was now feeling.

"Lenora, I need to run something past you," he said after a long silence.

"What?" she asked. She felt a sense of foreboding as she caught the desolation in his voice.

"Nora, I can't go back to Hogwarts right now. There are too many memories of Cedric there for me. Everywhere I would look, I'd see his face, hear his voice. There, I'm Adam, Cedric Diggory's cousin. If I remained there, I would only be reminded of him, how we all felt about him, and that he died participating in this tournament as a champion for Hogwarts. I've been thinking about it a lot over the last few days, and I just can't go back, not right now."

Oh, man! This was huge! She could understand where he was coming from, but what did it mean for him…for them? "Are you saying you want to go away?" A cold, paralyzing fear shot through her at that prospect. She knew that if he went away, even for a short while, she wouldn't see him again for some time. No, that just couldn't happen!

"Well, sort of," he said, causing her to wince slightly. Catching on, Adam took her in his arms and held her. "Hey, it's not like that. What I mean is that I want to finish out my schooling at Durmstrang. No, it's really not the best place and it has a seedy reputation, but it's too painful for me to go back to Hogwarts right now."

"Oh!" She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed against him as the shards of ice in her soul began to melt. "I would worry about you there, but if you think being there is the best thing for your wellbeing, then you have to do it."

"It is. I just have to convince my parents of it. I only have two more years and I'll be done. Maybe there's even an accelerated program where I could sit my N.E.W.T.'s early on." He lifted her chin with his forefinger and looked deeply into her eyes. "I can still get away to see you. I could never go without being with you, Nora. We'll still have our weekends and our time together. I'll just have to travel further to get to you."

"And I'll be able to come see you," she replied softly. "My folks know Karkarov, and so I'm sure his school won't be off limits for me to set foot on."

"I'd like that," Adam said. "I love you, Lenora. I never, ever want to be without you. It would be my undoing."

Tears formed in her eyes at his words. It both thrilled and frightened her to hear him say such things. It was clear that she meant so much in his life and he could freely admit it. But for Lenora, she still felt trapped in a life that she was going to be forced to lead. She had fought it and then had later become resigned to it, but now, everything was changing. She was changing. How long could they keep pretending before the boom was lowered on her and she had to give up all that now had meaning to her, namely Adam?


	13. A Sticky Beginning

_Chapter 12_

_A Sticky Beginning_

As it turned out, Adam had been granted permission to attend Durmstrang. His mother had tried to talk him out of it, but Adam was persistent, and finally, she had no choice but to cave in. She'd asked him to consider studying at home, but he had gently refused, saying that he studied and learned more successfully in a group. Marianne knew he was right, for Adam needed to be with people, not cooped up by himself.

One day in late July, Lenora was nearly bowled over from the surprise that Adam had presented to her. He'd taken her out flying and then to the lake to share a picnic once again. While they nibbled on cake, he had grinned devilishly at her.

"What are you looking like that for?" she asked. When Adam grinned that way, it usually meant trouble or some sort of news that he was dying to share.

Adam laughed and poured her a glass of wine. "We, that is you and I and my folks, are going on a little trip. We're taking a cruise to the Caribbean, and you're coming with us."

Lenora choked on the mouthful of wine she had just taken in and began to cough. Adam pounded her on the back, but the grin never faltered. "Well, I never expected that reaction. You were supposed to scream and faint right after you threw your arms around me and kissed me passionately."

When she'd finished coughing and spluttering, she looked at him with round eyes. "You're serious!"

"I am," he grinned. "Pack your bags because we leave in two days' time."

She gaped at him, her jaw feeling as though it had kissed the grass. "But…but Adam, I have no ticket, and…my folks…I can't just…"

"You're beautiful when you're flustered," he said jovially. Planting a kiss on the tip of her nose, he continued to grin at her, his eyes twinkling. "It's all been taken care of. You have nothing to worry about except to bring yourself and your suitcases. Mum and Dad said I could bring a friend, and naturally, I chose you. Everything is on the up and up, and I promise I'll behave with the utmost of decorum."

"I doubt that," Lenora said, her lips forming a slight grin. "Gosh, Adam, it sounds wonderful. I…I'm speechless. How am I going to get my folks to consent?"

"It's going to be wonderful, Nora. Please, say yes. I really want you to come. You'll be able to get your folks to agree, I'm sure of it. We got one of the biggest cabins on the ship, and it has three sleeping rooms. You wont' have to worry about me coming at you at night."

"Oh, what a pity," She giggled. "And if I want you to come at me?"

Adam laughed uproariously. "Then we'll have to find us a private place to go. Is that a yes?"

"How can I resist you, Adam Diggory?" Lenora said, still giggling. As Adam had wanted, she threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "Our first holiday together. I can hardly wait. I must think of something to repay your folks for their generosity."

"Don't worry about that. They like you," Adam smiled. They had warmed considerably toward Lenora and she had to them, which Adam was immensely satisfied about. Unfortunately, it wasn't reciprocated on Lenora's parents' behalf.

Lenora was still stunned at the prospect of going, but the idea was sounding more and more appealing to her by the minute. "Oh, Adam, a cruise. I would love it."

"Good," he grinned before kissing her enthusiastically. "We're going to have a wonderful time."

As it turned out, much to Lenora's relief and astonishment, her parents didn't put up much of a fight about her going. She put that down to them wanting to go on a trip themselves, and Lenora had not been included, not that she wanted to go with them; the thought of that depressed her to no end.

Lenora spent the next few days in a packing frenzy. She was normally a very neat and tidy person, but looking at her room as she packed, unpacked, and repacked, one would never guess it. Robes of all colors were strewn over chairs and spraed out on her bed. The small, overstuffed sofa that she had in her room that she used for relaxing was covered with swimsuits, lingerie, and other apparel. Her cosmetics and toiletries had been emptied from her bathroom and were packed in her cosmetic bag and ready to go. AT least she was thankful for that much. She wanted to take some of her best things so she would look her loveliest, but in the back of her mind, she had a hunch that her relationship with Adam might move to the next level, and she didn't want anything to spoil it.

She could hardly believe it when she was finally standing on the deck of the ship with Adam and his parents. They would be taking off from London Harbor at sunset while sipping glasses of champagne and waving to the ones left on shore who would be seeing the passengers off. Genie and Michael had come to see them off as well as some of Adam's relatives. Lenora and Genie had exchanged lingering hugs and chattered excitedly before she and Michael were to return to shore.

"I want to hear everything," smiled Genie. "Gosh, two weeks without you is going to be so boring around here, but I'm so happy for you both. Write me."

"I will," Lenora replied as she and Genie broke their embrace. "I'm going to miss you."

"No you won't. You'll be too busy with Adam." Genie winked at Lenora, causing her to giggle impishly, and Genie lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper.. "You had better come back having been laid."

"Genie!" Lenora gasped in mock indignation. "You're incorrigible."

"I know, but I mean what I said. There's something wrong if it doesn't happen."

"Oh, get out of here," laughed Lenora as she gently pushed her friend toward the gangplank. However, Lenora was hoping that it would happen. Even if she couldn't admit to Adam that she loved him, she could show him in actions.

The whistle blew and glasses of bubbling champagne were handed out as the ship began to depart. Lenora found the setting to be rather romantic as she stood on the deck next to Adam, his arm wrapped protectively around her. She sighed contentedly as she pressed closer to him and looked at the sunset. Brilliant reds and golds illuminated the sky above them, and she heard the sounds of cameras clicking.

"Oh, Adam, it's so beautiful," Lenora sighed dreamily as she rested her head against him. "I just wish I hadn't left my camera in my bag."

"Don't' worry, Lenora, dear. I'm taking pictures and will see that you receive copies," Marianne Diggory smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Diggory," Lenora said gratefully. "I appreciate that."

"Lenora, it's Marianne," the woman replied, her blue eyes crinkling as she smiled. "It's Marianne and Judd from now on."

The beautiful Siren blushed and nodded. "Alright, then. And before the excitement of it all carries me away, I just want to thank you for inviting me along on your holiday. It was exceptionally kind of you."

"Oh, not at all, dear," Judd grinned jovially. "We're happy to have you. Besides, Adam would never have consented to go if you hadn't come. He always said that a first cruise should be shared with the one you love, and our Adam loves you."

"Yes, I know," Lenora replied, glancing at Adam, who was smiling beatifically at her. "I have to agree. A cruise is a very romantic holiday to take."

"A toast," Adam said, still smiling, "to a fantastic holiday, to refreshing our souls, and to Lenora, my angel."

"Here, here," his parents exclaimed boisterously as they all clinked glasses. Lenora, however, was gaping. "Adam, you never called me that before."

"I thought now would be an excellent start, for that's what you are to me. You are the angel of my heart, of my soul, and of my dreams. To me, you are the angel of music. You look like an angel with your lovely blue eyes and golden hair, and with the sunset as a background behind you, there is nothing that can compare."

"Oh my," Marianne gasped. "Our son is a smitten poet."

"He's only reiterating how I feel about you, my darling," Judd said lovingly to his wife as he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

By now, Lenora had tears in her eyes and was smiling soppily. "I think you Diggory men are true romantics. Who could resist you?"

There were no words that Adam could find to reply, but Lenora didn't need the words. She had never felt such peace and joy as she did now when Adam smoothed her golden locks away from her face, kissed her tenderly, and held her against him. The young couple was oblivious to Marianne snapping a couple pictures of them together.

Lenora was lulled to sleep that night by the soft, gentle rocking of the waves that buffeted the ship. It was a long, exhausting day, but a wondrous one for her. She had never felt so carefree and light as she did tonight. She loved being on the water and felt that it was natural for her to just float and drift, going wherever the waves of the sea took her. She turned over on her side, her hand under her cheek, and thought of Adam. He was a wonderful man and a loving presence that she wanted to keep forever. If only they could whisk themselves away to another world. Perhaps these two weeks would be that for them. They could focus on themselves for a change and not worry about obligations or responsibilities. His blue eyes were the last thing that floated before her face as the abyss of sleep carried her away inside its depths, and for the first time in a long time, she fell asleep with a smile on her beautiful face.

The next day found Lenora refreshed and rested after a good night's sleep. It was a blessing to have fallen into a dreamless sleep for a change. She looked the picture of health as she glided to the breakfast table, wearing a flattering blue sundress. Her hair framed her face in curls and cascaded down her back to reach her waist. Her rosy cheeks and red, full lips made her look like an alluring goddess, and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement and adventure. Lenora was aware of the heads that turned in her direction as Adam escorted her to their table. She carried herself regally, like a tiny but powerful queen.

"You look stunning," Adam whispered to her. Before pulling out her chair and helping her sit, he kissed her lightly on the lips and held her for a moment. The couple noticed the smiles from other diners as they sat down, and that brought smiles to their own faces. "They can see how much I love you."

"You're going to spoil me," Lenora giggled. "But I love it."

"You deserve it, Nora, my heart." He gazed at her lovingly, and she felt her insides go warm. This was bliss!

Adam's parents had joined them by this time, and they all exchanged pleasantries just as their breakfasts were being served. As they ate, they introduced themselves to the other occupants at their table. The only other ones there was an elderly couple who was celebrating their fiftieth wedding anniversary by taking this cruise. Josiah and Sylvia Newman looked to Lenora as though they had been in love forever, and it seemed that the newness had never worn off. Josiah was a stocky man of medium height, and he reminded Lenora a bit of Merlin with his long white beard and wise brown eyes. Sylvia was a plump woman with thick white hair that she wore in an elegant bun. Lenora judged them to be of wealthy stock because of their stylish robes and Sylvia's perfectly manicured hands. She smiled softly at them, seeing their fingers entwined with one another's and the loving looks they exchanged every so often.

"We're pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Newman," Lenora said in her polished voice.

"Likewise, my dear," Sylvia smiled. "I must say, you are very polite. It's a rarity in this day and age."

Lenora grinned and blushed. "Well, you'll probably laugh yourselves senseless, but I took charm lessons as a young girl. I suppose something ended up pounding itself into my hard head."

Sylvia chortled. "Charm lessons, you say. A pretty little thing like you wouldn't need charm lessons. You would charm anyone just by looking at them, dear."

"You're very kind," Lenora chuckled.

"She melts my heart every time I look at her," Adam grinned.

Lenora ducked her head and blushed. "Stop it, all of you. I'm liable to get a big head."

"Never brush off a compliment from the man who loves you, my dear," Sylvia said, her kind, hazel eyes twinkling with merriment and what looked to Lenora like romantic light. "I can always tell when someone is in love, and you two fit that description to a tee."

"Works for me." Adam kissed the side of Lenora's head and brushed her cheek with his palm.

The three couples lingered over breakfast, engaging in friendly conversation and wonderful stories told by Sylvia and Josiah. He had told them that he was known as "Old Joe" and most everyone called his wife Grandma Syl." They had never had any children of their own, but Old Joe said it wasn't from lack of trying. "It just wasn't in the stars," he had said with a resigned sigh. However, that didn't stop them from being involved with children. They had started a convalescent home for sick children to go to for after hospital care. They weren't quite ready to return home yet, but they were beyond having to be kept in the hospital. They were trained Healers who worked at St. Mungo's, but they'd left thirty years before due to the bureaucracy and red tape they sometimes encountered. They had worked tirelessly to see that their charges had everything they needed and that the home was run in tip top order. They had reluctantly retired ten years before, but it had been a good decision for them because they could now have time to travel and just enjoy their golden years.

"Some of our former patients and residents come to see us, and we receive many letters and postcards. We were their Healers and the administrators of the home, but we also tried to be surrogate grandparents. So many of them had nobody," Sylvia explained.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Lenora smiled. "You put so much of yourselves into your dream and look where it ended up. I only hope I can do something so rewarding with my life." _Yeah, right. Organizing dinner parties and teas, rewarding? No fucking way!_ She mentally shook herself and sighed. _Don't think about that now. This holiday is meant for carefree fun and is supposed to be an escape. Albeit, it's a temporary one, but it's still an escape._

"is there something wrong, Lenora, dear?" Marianne Diggory asked in concern.

Lenora shook her head. "Oh no, I'm fine. I was just wool gathering. How about a game of tennis with me, Adam?"

"That' sounds great," Adam said enthusiastically.

"Perhaps you would join us in a game of Pinochle?" Sylvia said to Judd and Marianne. "We have plenty of room in our cabin, and from the looks of it, we are just across the hall from you."

"Wonderful," Judd said. Turning toward Lenora and Adam, he added, "You two enjoy yourselves."

Adam and Lenora had a blast. After changing into tennis whites, they'd played for a couple of hours, laughing and bantering all the while. Adam was a superb player, and Lenora was all over the court trying to keep up with him. By the time they were done, they both had worked up a good sweat and were ready for a shower.

"I'll meet you in half an hour in the sitting room and we can go to the lounge for drinks," Adam said after kissing her upon their return to their cabin.

"Great. I'm thirsty."

Lenora sang happily as she showered quickly. It was only their first full day on the ship, but so far, this cruise was turning out to be everything she needed right now. It felt exhilarating to come and go without having to worry about anything at all. She and Adam could spend time together when they wanted and however long they felt like it.

After toweling off and drying her hair with a Siren Song, she donned a pair of clinging pink shorts and matching tank top. Applying her makeup and then studying herself critically, she felt that she would do, but in truth, she looked smashing. The shorts hugged her flatteringly, showing off beautiful, creamy, shapely legs and small, narrow hips. Her waist dipped in, adding just the right amount of curviness to her middle. Her top fit perfectly over her firm, perfectly rounded and full breasts and accentuated Lenora's flat stomach.

She curled up on the sofa to wait for Adam. Looking at her watch, she figured he would be out any time. However, she began to get restless when ten more minutes went by and there was still no sign of him. _And women were supposed to take longer getting ready than men. _Five more minutes passed agonizingly slowly; something wasn't right.

Quickly entering Adam's room, she tapped on the adjoining bathroom door. "Adam, hurry up!"

"Um…Lenora…I…"

Adam's voice sounded strange to Lenora, and the hackles on her neck stood up. "Adam, what is it?" She was now banging on the door in alarm.

"No need to bust the door down, Nora. It's unlocked, but I…er…I seem to be stuck."

"Stuck? How?"

"See for yourself," came his slightly anxious reply.

Lenora wasn't sure what she would see when she opened the door, but the sight that greeted her was definitely not one she would have ever expected. Adam was buck naked and sitting on the toilet. She looked around to try to figure out what he was talking about. "Adam?"

Adam cleared his throat and blushed, his face now the color of a ripened tomato. "My ass is stuck to the toilet, Lenora."

"Did I hear you correctly?" she asked slowly, her eyes wide with complete shock.

"Yes, you did," he said rather impatiently. "This is rather uncomfortable."

Her eyes were still huge as she gaped at him. "How did it happen?"

Adam ducked his head in utter mortification. "Well, the only reason I sit on a toilet is to take a shit. When I was done, I reached back to flush, and the suction created a vacuum that sealed me to the…er…seat."

Lenora bit her lip to try to keep from laughing, but it just didn't work. Hard as she tried to stop it, she erupted into helpless peels of laughter. Her hands reached out to grab the sink to keep her upright, for she would have collapsed onto the floor from the strength of it.

"Lenora, it's not funny," Adam said indignantly. "It's quite embarrassing, actually."

"I'm…sorry, Adam. I just…oh God…" She covered her face as more mad giggles escaped, causing Adam to glare at her.

"I could use a little help," he said tersely.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh, but...I'll be right back." She ran from the bathroom, trying to keep back another fit of giggles that wanted to explode from her like lava from a volcano. As soon as she was back in the sitting room, she began to roar with unsuppressed glee.

She left the cabin, still howling, and wondered where she should go for help. She guessed that there haven't been too many instances where something like this happened, and that made her laugh all the more. She thought she'd go to the infirmary first and ask someone there if they had any idea who to get. By the time she arrived, her sides and stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Luckily, she'd pulled herself together enough to talk to a nurse. However, that didn't last long when she launched into the story.

"Oh, my days," the nurse gasped before bursting into laughter. "I've heard of that happening, but it's a rarity. Either he was sitting in just the right position to create a vacuum or some prankster charmed the thing to do that. I'll come help you. Just let me inform the other nurse that I must leave."

"Thank you, Nurse Johnson. My boyfriend is quite mortified," Lenora said before dissolving into gales of laughter again.

"Rightfully so," the nurse said, chuckling. "I do hope you didn't laugh in front of him."

"I did, but so help me, I couldn't hold it in," Lenora said, wiping her eyes. "I've never seen such a thing. Oh gosh, I'd better get back before he thinks I deserted him."

They found Adam just as Lenora had left him, and this set Lenora off again, much to Adam's chagrin. "Really, Lenora, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry," she said, handing him a towel so he could cover his private area. "I've just never seen that before, and…" She caught the nurse's eye and lost it again, seeing that the nurse was also trying to keep a straight face. The corners of the woman's mouth were twitching, and Lenora guessed that it was taking all her will power to remain professional and in control. She decided that she'd better leave so the nurse could get Adam unstuck from the toilet seat, and she knew it would never happen if she kept laughing, which would then cause the nurse to crack up.

Twenty minutes later, a sheepish Adam sauntered into the sitting room, fully clad in shorts and T-shirt. Before he could say a word to either Lenora or the nurse, the cabin door burst open, and Marianne and Judd Diggory entered. "We saw the nurse coming to our cabin, and we were worried that one of you had taken ill," Marianne said in a worried tone.

"No, we're not ill, but…" Lenora berated herself as she cracked up into hysterical laughter while Adam blushed crimson. Between a cackling Lenora and the nurse, the story came out while Adam groaned.

"Oh, my days!" Marianne gasped, her hand fluttering to her heart.

"That's what I said," the nurse replied. "I'm afraid that the last people to have used your cabin put a charm on the toilet to…well…ensnare the first person to sit on it this morning. I've removed the charm, and so you will not have any further trouble. On behalf of the crew, I extend our sincere apologies for any inconvenience and embarrassment." All traces of impending laughter were now gone, and the air of professionalism was back. "You'll receive a special gift basket with our compliments and apologies."

Adam could tell the woman felt horrible about the situation, and now that he was free, he was almost starting to see the humor in it – almost. "It could have happened to anyone," he said lamely. "I just thank you for getting me loose."

"It was nothing," Nurse Johnson smiled. "Now, I shall leave you and return to the infirmary."

"I'd…er…appreciate it if it didn't go any further," Adam said, blushing again. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to be the butt of everyone's jokes, least of all, the "sticky" butt of everyone's jokes.

The tall, green eyed nurse nodded before she walked to the door. "I can understand that."

True to her word, a large gift basket arrived that night, compliments of Nurse Johnson. Inside it was a bottle of fine wine, some chocolate and other tasty treats, and a note that read,

_Dear Mr. Diggory,_

_Please accept this basket on behalf of myself and our crew for your trouble. It is with deepest apologies that we send this to you. I'm quite certain that you and yoru young lady will find these items enjoyable. _

_Warmest regards,_

_Peggy Johnson, Infirmary Nurse_


	14. An Act of Love

_Chapter 13_

_An Act of Love_

Lenora and Adam did put their gift basket to use that night, and it was the loveliest night Lenora had ever spent. It was one that she would remember all her life long.

Thankfully, Adam recovered quickly from his bad temper and embarrassment that day, and he and Lenora spent the rest of it together in bliss. They'd gone to the lounge and enjoyed their drinks as planned, visited the gift shops where they bought T-shirts and other trinkets, and then ate dinner at the captain's table that night. Lenora loved dressing up, and Adam had proclaimed that she was a vision of loveliness in her formal forest green gown. She felt like a queen as she glided into the dining room on Adam's arm.

After dinner, they changed into more comfortable clothes and took a walk on the deck. It was a clear, balmy night and a perfect one for romance. Stars glittered in the sky, and she and Adam spent a great deal of time gazing at them and locating the constellations.

"This is perfect, Adam. I love it out here," Lenora sighed as she pressed closer to him.

He put his arms around her from behind and leaned his cheek atop her golden head. "It is, and so do I. You look beautiful in the moonlight."

Lenora smiled and sighed contentedly as he just held her. She then began to sing, not a Siren Song, but a gentle love song called "Open Arms," made famous by a Muggle band named "Journey."

Adam closed his eyes and listened to the beautiful and flowing sound of Lenora's voice as it engulfed him. She sang with a richness that was a rarity, and her voice seemed to move effortlessly around her phrasing. It was clear that she was a gifted singer, and Adam never tired of listening to her. She could sing to him all day, and he would still feel as though he'd not have gotten enough of her.

When she was finished, Adam turned her to face him, and his lips lowered to hers to kiss her tenderly. "Beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled up at him and reached up to caress his cheek. "It's easy to sing to you. You've always been a very captive audience."

"You mesmerize me every time you open your mouth. You start singing and I melt at your feet," Adam said, stroking her hair back from her face.

A moment later, they had glasses of wine in hand. They were at the rail looking out at the water as they sipped in silence. Lenora didn't ever want it to end. Being out here with Adam like this was the most peaceful and heavenly thing she could ever remember. "Adam, can't we just stop time so we can always be like this?"

"I wish we could. It's so gorgeous, and being with you makes it even more magnificent. This is how it should be."

They finished their wine but decided to stay on deck a while longer. When they went below, Adam still didn't want to leave her. "Come to my room for a while and we can have some more wine," he gently urged her.

"You don't have to twist my arm," Lenora smiled.

Judd and Marianne were nowhere to be seen, so Lenora and Adam figured they might have taken a moonlight stroll themselves. Being aboard the ship on nights like this would rekindle the fire in any romance, and Lenora smiled at the thought of Judd and Marianne having their own time together. Adam locked and charmed the door after they went inside so they wouldn't be disturbed, and then he poured them more wine.

"To us," he smiled as he clinked glasses with her.

"Mmmm," Lenora sighed, liking the sound of that. For the first time, she entertained the idea that she and Adam could be together. She would be seventeen next January, and she'd be of age. That meant that she could be with whoever she wanted and she could throw the other stuff out the window. She just had to hold off long enough for that to happen.

She sat on the bed next to him and snuggled close. "I've not had such a good time in all my life. I'm so glad I'm here. And to think, this is only our first full day on the ship."

"There are plenty more good times ahead, Nora, my love." Adam lowered his head to kiss her, and this time, it wasn't a light kiss. He was kissing her hard, and she found herself responding. Tentatively, he slipped his tongue in between her lips and explored her mouth. Groaning, Lenora did the same, and their tongues danced together, plunging into new territory.

They broke apart long enough for Adam to take her wineglass from her hand and set it on the table along with his. Almost desperately, his arms folded around her and crushed her body to his while his mouth lowered to hers once again.

Lenora's arms were now around him, and she was kissing him back with equal ferocity. Her ears began to ring, and fireworks shot hot sparks down her spine and limbs. Heat flooded her forbidden area as the stirrings of desire kindled inside.

She moaned when Adam's fingers roved over her and pulled her shirt away from her body, revealing creamy skin. Next, he undid her bra and began to kneed her firm breasts, causing the nipples to stand erect.

Lenora was gasping and panting, her face flushed, as Adam's fingers aroused her. "Take it all off," she groaned."

Almost instantly, Lenora's shorts had slid to the floor to join the pile that was her shirt and bra. Next came her underwear, and then Adam's clothes joined the rest. They were now naked, and the mere sight of him made Lenora's center wet with wanting him. They couldn't keep their hands and lips off of each other; they were now in the throes of wild abandon. Adam pulled her back onto the bed where they now lay side by side, still exploring and touching one another.

"Adam," Lenora said, her voice a whimper of desperation. "I need you…inside me."

That was all it took for Adam to react. His member had grown hard immediately once he'd seen Lenora in all her naked splendor. He yearned to be inside her, to take her as his, but he wanted to please her as well. "I don't want to hurt you," he said after kissing her once again. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure," she gasped. "You won't hurt me." She had told him she wasn't a virgin, but she found it touching that he was worried about causing her pain.

Adam needed no further encouragement. He positioned himself above her, resting the weight of his body on his forearms. Lenora helped guide him inside her, and they both moaned simultaneously at the sensation of it. Lenora went from feeling so empty to very full as she took him inside her vast center. When Adam began to pump, she rocked her hips upwards to match him thrust for thrust. Her legs were wrapped around his waist so he could have better access, and her head was thrown back as hot passion and ecstasy took her over and carried her into the blazing inferno that was their lovemaking.

Lenora never knew it could be like this. She'd had sex before, but this…this was an act of love. It wasn't just pleasing the physical body but a way to give and receive to and from that person who gave meaning to life. Adam pleased her in every way possible, stroking her gently and reverently, kissing her deeply and thoroughly, causing her senses to reel from the sheer pleasure of what they were doing, and filling her to overflowing. They kept it up until Adam could hold back no longer. With a groan and a shudder, he released himself inside her. Lenora's own climax came simultaneously to his, and she clung to him as if he were a raft that had come to her on raging waters. She cried out his name over and over as tears slid down her cheeks, their souls feeding on the unbridled release of passion.

Tears continued to flow down Lenora's face as they lay together afterwards, their bodies recovering from the intimacy they had just shared. Adam was panting for air while Lenora shivered with the remains of her pleasure.

"Why are you crying, Nora?" Adam asked in surprise as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy. I never dreamed it could be like that. It was so beautiful." 

"It's because of how we feel about each other," Adam replied, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Yes," Lenora breathed as she rested her head against Adam's chest and enjoyed the afterglow of their lovemaking. She sighed as they just held each other close and allowed their trembling to subside.

They made love again whilst in bed, and again in the shower. "You're turning me into a sex fiend," she giggled as they lathered one another up.

"Then I'm doing something right," he grinned as he washed her back.

"Naughty is more like it," she smirked. "But it's a feel good kind of naughty."

Adam helped Lenora wash her hair, and she loved the intimacy of it. The only other person who had helped her with her hair was her mother, and that was when she was very young. Adam's tender ministrations relaxed Lenora, and she gloried in the feel of his gentle touch.

"Mmmm, this feels wonderful," she said as he toweled her hair.

Adam kissed the nape of her neck and smiled. "I like doing this for you, Nora. You have such beautiful hair."

"My crowning glory, as my mother always says. My hair is my best feature, I think."

"All your features look good to me," Adam said as he began to brush her hair once she'd settled herself at the dressing table.

She smiled at his reflection in the mirror and then closed her eyes as he worked on her. She could let him do that all day, and she figured he probably would. Although Lenora wasn't new to sex, making love with Adam had been an entirely new and lovely situation. She was addicted to him, and she found herself wanting to taste the nectar of their new found intimacy over and over again.

The rest of the cruise was spent in idyllic bliss as Adam and Lenora spent all day and hours at night making love. To Lenora, it felt almost as if they were married and living an ideal life of splendor and luxury. There were no curfews, no exams or essays to write, nobody breathing down her neck telling her what to do, and no talk of how she was expected to behave. The only people she had to worry about turning off were Adam's parents, but toward the end of the cruise, she suspected that they had come to the realization that her relationship with Adam had moved to a new level. This was confirmed when Marianne announced one evening that she and Judd would be spending a lot of that evening with Old Joe and Sylvia, and informed Lenora and Adam that they should just enjoy themselves.

On the last night on the ship after making love, Adam looked worried. "Lenora, what about protection? I feel so stupid. We never used any."

"It's OK. There's a potion I use for that," Lenora replied. "Don't worry."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief and then grinned sheepishly. "I can imagine what your folks would say if you came home and turned up pregnant."

Lenora laughed outright. "That would put a kink in their ideas. Really though, I don't plan to have kids for a long time. I'm not mother material, really."

"Why do you say that?" Adam asked.

"I don't have experience with kids. I've not been around a lot of little ones, and I wouldn't know the first thing about what to do with them. I don't want to make the same mistakes my mother did. If I ever have kids, I don't ever want them to go through what I went through."

"You're a stronger person for it though. I'm not saying it was right and you deserve so much more, but you're a stronger person. You know what you want and you go get it."

"I'm a survivor," she said simply.

They made love two more times, and Lenora thought it could never get any better, but she was wrong. Each time she made love with Adam was a new thrill. He always pleased her every time he touched her, and she did the same for him.

"I hate the idea of going back home," she sighed as she lay in bed curled up next to Adam.

"Me too, Nora. These two weeks flew by so rapidly."

"I don't ever want to lose what we have, Adam. It's too beautiful," Lenora said, sadness etched in her voice.

"We won't," he replied, kissing her. "What we have is ours and nobody can take that away, ever."

It was with much reluctance that they disembarked from the ship on the following day, and Lenora found herself feeling rather depressed that their wonderful holiday was over. The only bright spot was that they met Genie and Michael, who proclaimed them to be looking wonderful, tanned, and ecstatic.

The two couples went out to dinner and then bowling afterwards, and Lenora was glad for a slight reprieve before having to return home. Going back to that mausoleum with her folks riding her filled her with a hollow and empty sensation. Oh well. She knew it would happen, although she hated the very thought of it.

Lenora and Adam filled their friends in on everything they did and saw and then gave them gifts that they'd picked up for them. Both Michael and Genie got T-shirts and mugs with a Caribbean scene on it, and the blond couple was pleased that Genie and Michael loved their gifts.

Upon returning home, Lenora barely got a glance from her parents. They were busy planning a dinner party and going over a guest list. Lenora didn't mind, really. She suspected that her folks wouldn't want to hear anything about her cruise, least of all that her relationship with Adam had gone to a deeper stage. Humming to herself, she went to her room to unpack, shower, and go to bed. She was to see Adam the next morning for breakfast, and that caused her to smile peacefully as she crawled under the covers.


	15. A Falliing Out

_Chapter 14_

_A Falling Out_

Adam and Lenora spent as much as they could of the remainder of the summer holiday together. The night before he was to go off to Durmstrang, they went to their spot by the lake, for this was the last time they would see one another for a while. They had a picnic, sipped wine, made love, took a swim, made love in the water, and then made love again on the blanket that they'd laid out on the grass. Lenora held him close as tears poured down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I'll miss you. Every day without you will be like a knife in my heart," Adam said, brushing at her tears with his thumbs. "I love you."

"Me too," Lenora gulped.

Adam sighed, his eyes clouding over momentarily. Why couldn't she tell him she loved him? She had shown it in so many ways, but he had never heard the words. It was a small thing, really, but in his heart, he wanted to hear the words. He felt it would be a turning point in her own life if she was able to utter "I love you."

They had decided to say their goodbyes that night rather than the next morning. It seemed like the easier solution. A lengthy goodbye would only prolong the pain of being apart. But, Lenora knew that no matter when it happened, it would never be easy or less agonizing.

Lenora drifted into a fitful sleep after Adam took her home. Bizarre dreams assailed her, but she couldn't remember them once she'd wakened. She looked at her clock every hour, it seemed; the hours slugged by as if they were mocking her. Lenora wondered if this was how it had been for Juliet when Romeo had been banished from Verona.

The loneliness seated itself deeply into her heart over the next few days and lingered over the following weeks. Adam didn't get home to see her as often as he did when attending Hogwarts. Durmstrang had a different way of doing things, and going home often was strongly discouraged. Lenora looked forward to Adam's long love letters. As much as she loved them, they were a far cry from having Adam actually there with her. She wrote him impassioned letters in return, telling him how much she missed him. However, even in a letter, she could never bring herself to say, "I love you."

The winter holiday had finally rolled around, and Lenora was glad of it. Adam had only made it home once a month to see her, and so this would be the first time that she would see him on a longer basis. She had been invited to spend Christmas Day with the Diggorys, and she was more than willing to go. To her surprise, her parents didn't discourage her from going. It made Lenora suspicious, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She gave Adam a pair of gold cufflinks for Christmas, which he adored. But the gift that she was extremely proud of was the set of leather bound Defense Against the Dark Arts books she'd found at Flourish and Blotts Book Emporium in Diagon Alley. Adam wanted to be an Auror, and she thought they would come in handy for his studies. Lenora was pleased at his reaction when he opened the books. His blue eyes went as round as dinner plates, he smiled like a kid with cotton candy, and he scooped her up into his arms, kissing her thoroughly. "You have no idea how I've wanted to get my hands on those books."

Adam lavished Lenora with Christmas gifts too, but the best present she received was a promise ring. It was diamond studded, and their initials were set inside a beautiful, elegant heart. "When you wear this and look at it, I want you to remember that my heart is always with yours no matter where I am," he said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Lenora cried and kissed him, pronouncing that she loved it and that it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

Adam had a rare gift that completely blew Lenora away when he showed it to her. On boxing Day, they had gone for a run around the track at the gym they frequented so they could work out. One moment, Adam was slightly behind her, but the next instant, Adam sprinted ahead. What she saw next nearly made her stop in her tracks. Adam picked up speed, but the amount of speed was unreal. Right before Lenora's eyes, Adam was making laps around the track at what seemed llike supersonic lightning speed. His feet looked as if they weren't touching the ground, and it seemed as though the very air might tear his clothes down the center and rip them from his body.

"How the hell did you do that?" she asked when he returned to normal speed and stopped running when he reached her side.

"I can run and move at high speeds," he told her. "I guess I was born with it since I've been able to do it all my life. I don't know how I do it, I just do it. I think you have to be born with it."

"That is amazing," she gasped, impressed.

"It's served me well in the past, and I think it will come in useful when I become an Auror."

"You bet it will," Lenora marveled. "Wow! You can fly like the wind. I wish I could see what that felt like."

"You can. I'll give you a ride," grinned Adam.

Giggling, Lenora let Adam help her onto his back, and he took off again at top speed. Lenora discovered that she had to keep her mouth closed as the air rushed past her face and ears. What a way to travel!

Their wonderful holiday, however, was cut short on Adam's last night home when he and Lenora ended up having an all out row. Lenora snuck him into her room where they were having a heated make-out session when it happened.

"I love you, Lenora," he said in between kisses.

She kissed him back and pressed herself against him, wanting to arouse him. "Mmmmm, me too."

He cupped her face in his hands and looked at her intently. "I've never heard you say you love me."

"I do all the time," Lenora said, confused.

"No you don't, Lenora," he said, her face still in his hands. "When I say 'I love you,' you always just say 'Me too.'"

"Well, you know what I mean," Lenora said, not quite understanding what he was talking about.

He let her go but his eyes bore into hers. "I want to hear the words, Lenora."

"Adam…"

"No, I mean it. Don't look at me that way. We've been together long enough, don't you think?"

She looked at him, comprehension dawning on her now. "Adam, did you think that we'd be together forever? You know that can never happen. I don't want to tell you I love you when I know I'm going to lose you."

"That was the idea, us being together forever," Adam replied, trying to keep his temper and panic in check. "You don't think you still have to lead that other life, do you? I thought I meant something to you, that WE meant something to you."

Lenora frowned. "It does, Adam, but reality is still reality. What's going to happen when all this catches up to us?"

"You can get out of it if you really want to. Sometimes I think you use your expected so-called destiny to sometimes keep me at arm's length. You give yourself to me in many ways, but in others, Lenora, you are still holding back. I want to love you, everything that is you, and I deserve to have that love returned. What must I do to prove to you that I mean what I say?"

She bowed her head, unable to find adequate words.

"There's another thing, Lenora. We've not spoken of it in a long time, but I know there's still this vendetta you have against Carrie. For my sake and our sake, let it go. You don't have to prove anything."

This hit Lenora like a ton of bricks. "What?"

"Give it up, please, Lenora," said Adam, pleading in his voice.

"I can't."

"You must."

"I can't, Adam, please understand."

"How can I understand when you have full intentions of wrecking someone's life? I'm not the kind of person to want someone destroyed outright."

"And you're saying I am?" Lenora asked incredulously.

"That's not what I meant. Quit twisting my words. You're better than this."

"And you're wanting to make me into something I'm not," Lenora snapped, getting up from the bed and pacing. "Why not just come right out and say that I'm not good enough for your high morals."

Adam threw his hands up in frustration. "Dammit, Lenora, get a grip."

"So now, I'm mental," she shot back.

"One thing you are right now is a stubborn mule," Adam said, anger now clearly evident.

Lenora saw a muscle working in his jaw, and she'd never seen his face so flushed. "Fuck you."

Adam got up and pounded his fist onto the wall. It gave Lenora a bit of satisfaction when she saw that he'd made his knuckles bleed from the force of the blow. "You don't' mean that."

"I do," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "You think that just because we jumped in the sack together, it gives you the right to order my life the way you see fit. I've always been straight with you about what I am, and you seemed to accept that until now. What has changed?"

Adam was dabbing at the cuts on his knuckles with a handkerchief. "What's changed, Lenora, is that I've fallen in love with you, and I had the crazy notion that you felt the same way. I thought we had a shot at a life together, but I guess I was wrong. I'm just one of your paramours that you string along and then dump when you grow tired of them."

Lenora reeled as though she'd been slapped. "I can't believe you said that."

"What am I supposed to think? Unless you prove it otherwise, we don't have a chance."

Lenora swallowed at the lump constricting her throat. Oh for the love of Merlin! She didn't want to cry, not in front of him like this. "You'd better go, Adam. We have nothing else to say."

"Fine," he said, strolling over to the fireplace. "This is it, Lenora. Go live your stuffy life and fulfill this damn destiny you're so keen on. I'm out of here." With that, he grabbed a fistful of floo powder from the jar and disappeared into the flames. After he left, Lenora flung herself onto the bed and sobbed brokenly. He was gone, truly gone; he was tired of her. She knew it would eventually happen. She was just fooling herself that they could have a life together. He loved her, but he expected her to let go of things she couldn't. There would never be another one like Adam, ever, and that made her cry all the harder. No matter what she did in her life, Adam's presence would always be with her. He had carved his way into her heart, and there was no getting him out.


	16. Setting Plans in Motion

_Chapter 15_

_Setting Plans in Motion_

Lenora felt half dead when she got up the morning after the row she'd had with Adam. Looking in the mirror, she stuck her tongue out at her ghastly appearance. Her face was chalk white, and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Her hair even seemed to lose some of its buoyancy, and she looked gaunt and drawn. _First time you let a man do this to you, eh, Evans?_

"Shut up," she grumbled at herself, trying her damndest to rid herself of her nagging conscience. It had been her own fault that she'd fought with Adam, but she couldn't do as he'd wanted her to do. The horrors of her life prevented her from it, and she guessed that they would haunt her no matter what.

The next few days dragged on while she hoped to receive a letter from Adam, but none came. Her birthday came and went, signaling her coming of age. Lenora had insisted adamantly that she didn't want a birthday party, and Gertrude hadn't pressed the issue. Instead, she'd gone out to dinner with Michael and Genie, but she barely touched anything. Genie had whisked her away into the ladies' room where she began to regale Lenora with advice. "Talk to him. Tell him you're sorry and you didn't mean it."

"I wish I could," Lenora sighed. "Maybe it's better this way. He should find someone nice to hook up with. He deserves it."

"But it's you he loves," Genie pressed.

"Not anymore. And besides, I'm not ready to settle down. There's too much I have to accomplish first."

Genie sighed, knowing that Lenora wouldn't be convinced. However, she couldn't resist one final plea. "Adam still loves you. You don't just stop loving someone. You can't just turn love on and off, even if you want to." She was saddened that Lenora was giving up the love of her life and the chance for happiness with her soul mate.

Gertrude once again began setting up dates for Lenora, smirking every time Lenora went out the door with one of them. Thankfully, that pesky Diggory lad was gone, and now Lenora was acting normally again. Meekly, Lenora wente on the dates and passively got through them, but she barely registered what was going on. She mechanically went from day to day, and Adam slipped farther and farther away from her.

March finally rolled around, marking two months since Lenora had seen or heard from Adam. She just existed from one day to the next, but halfway through the month, she was jolted back to life again.

"We will be announcing your engagement to Jason Strickland," Gertrude said over dinner.

"What?" Lenora wasn't sure if she heard what she thought she did.

"Your engagement to Jason Strickland will be announced in the next issue of our local paper," said Gertrude, unfazed.

Lenora slowly put down her knife and fork, looking from her mother to her father, and then back at her mother. "You can't be serious." But, the expressions on their faces told her that they weren't joking in the slightest.

"We are, Lenora. Jason has consented to let bygones be bygones, and you two will be married this summer," Gertrude said coolly.

"Over my dead body," Lenora said, standing up.

"Jason is a perfectly respectable wizard."

"Father, Jason is a twerp. I'd rather marry an Acromantula."

Gertrude clicked her tongue derisively. "Don't be melodramatic, Lenora. You'll have a good life with Jason."

"No I won't because I'm not going to marry him. I am NOT going to do it."

"Now see here, young lady," Gertrude said, standing up as well. "While you live under our roof, you will do as we say, and you WILL be marrying Jason this summer."

Lenora put her hands on her hips and glared. "Well then, maybe it's time I don't live under your roof. I am NOT going to marry Jason because I won't be here. I'm moving out."

"Don't be dense," Ralph barked. "You'd never survive by yourself."

"Bullshit," Lenora fired back, her voice rising a notch. "I can and I will survive on my own. I have the means, and I'll make my own way. I've had it up to here with you and your notions. Just fuck off."

"You'll keep a civil tongue in your head, girl," Ralph said, shaking his finger in Lenora's face.

"Get that finger out of my face, or you won't have a finger to wag at me."

Ralph continued to shake his finger at Lenora, but in the next instant, he bellowed with pain. Moving her jaw slightly, Lenora opened her mouth and clamped her teeth down hard on Ralph's finger. "I don't give idle threats," she said, her mind going back to the day at breakfast when she'd uttered those words.

Ralph cradled his injured hand with his good one, bringing it to his chest. His face was full of rage and was now an ugly puce color. "You're going to be sorry you did that, girl. Once you step foot out of this house, you're out for good."

"I'm crying," Lenora retorted. Turning on her heel, she left Ralph and Gertrude staring after her in perplexed shock.

Lenora clomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. She hadn't been so angry in a long time, not even during the row with Adam. Oh, she wanted to break something or smash her fist into the mirror.

Taking out her suitcases, she charmed them in order to give them wizard space so that she could fit all her belongings into them. She was getting out, and she wasn't going to look back. Waving her wand, she sent her stuff flying toward the suitcases and then latched them once everything was inside. Looking around, she noticed how barren the room now looked. "Well old girl, you're on your own." Her voice echoed off the walls due to not having anything else in the room for the sound to bounce off of.

Waving her wand, she floated her suitcases behind her as she headed for the border of the grounds. There, she could Apparate into Hogsmeade and get a place to stay. Before doing that, she waved her wand over herself so that she could put a disillusionment charm on herself. Otherwise, she would certainly be recognizable since she was identical in looks to Carrie. She had started to form her plans for revenge, and one thing she didn't need was for someone to notice that Carrie apparently had a double.

A half an hour later, Lenora was ensconced in her room at the Hog's Head and planning more strategy. She had nothing to lose now. Adam was gone, and he probably never wanted to see her again. To top it off, she'd left her parents' house for good. It would be a lonely existence from here on out, but in some ways, Lenora found solace in that. The only one she had to depend on now was herself, and it was herself that she would now have to watch out for.

She'd heard a lot of things about the Hog's Head and how dirty and dingy it used to be. Apparently, it had come up in the world, for it was now clean and up to modern day standards. The man who had checked her in wasn't the old barman that she'd heard about either. Brian Maddox, a tall, good looking man had taken her bags to her room for her and had seen to her comfort. He explained that he was now a partner and that he'd overseen the renovation of the pub and inn.

Now, curled up under the covers and in a strange bed, Lenora went over her strategy to get her plan off the ground. First, she would have to shadow Carrie and familiarize herself with Carrie's lifestyle and routine. It looked like her twin was now married, and she and Eric had jobs as Healers in Training at Hogwarts. Carrie was now pregnant, and she and Eric had brought home and adopted two kids who'd recently lost their mother. They had also adopted a baby not long ago as well. That much Lenora knew from reading an article in the _Daily Prophet._ Lenora frowned at that thought. Carrie had certainly become quite famous since she had arrived at Hogwarts the year before. She wondered just how pregnant Carrie was; Lenora realized that she would have to pay special attention to that so she could pass herself off as being in that condition should she need to.

The next morning, Lenora awoke and had a light breakfast delivered to her room. She needed to stay out of everyone's sight while she was plotting and executing her master plan or it would fail. She lingered over coffee and scanned her checklist of tasks she needed to complete. After shadowing Carrie and finding out what she needed to know, she could reveal her looks, which would be vital for impersonating Carrie and muscling in on her life. If it worked out the way she planned, Carrie would think she was having a breakdown and would be carted off to the long-term care ward at St. Mungo's. Oh yes! This was a delicious thought to Lenora.

"It's now or never," Lenora said to herself as she donned her cloak and brought the hood over her head. She'd performed the disillusionment charm again just in case she was spotted. Taking a look around her sanctuary, she left to start phase one of her plan.

Lenora Evans surveyed her surroundings and frowned as she watched from her hiding place. She'd ducked behind a clump of bushes and kept her eye on Carrie Stafford - no, it was Carrie Dumbledore-Schultz now - for quite some time. Soon it was going to be high time for Carrie to understand that she wasn't the only Siren around in these parts. Oh sure, her Grandmother was a Siren, but they were all about to find out what a Siren is truly capable of. Lenora reaffirmed her resolve to destroy Carrie and was determined to take away the things she held dear - her life, her husband, and her kids.

Her plan was simple. She was going to make everyone Carrie loved believe that she, Lenora, was Carrie, and then she'd have total freedom to step in and take over Carrie's life. She'd still have to figure out where to stash Carrie once she had taken over her identity, but that would come in due course.

Lenora had thought of getting rid of Carrie in the beginning, but that wouldn't do. Her plan was to make Carrie think she was going crazy whilst the people surrounding her began to believe it themselves. Her plan was to make Carrie appear as though she had a split personality, and she knew just exactly how she was going to do it.

Lenora pursed her lips into a thin line of disapproval. She wanted action and NOW, but she knew she had to case the place, as the Muggles put it. It wouldn't do for her to just rush in. She had to learn every aspect of Carrie's life, study her movements, learn how she ticked, copy her every mannerism. Only then could Lenora begin the next stage.

This hard-edged Siren had waited a long, long time to get her hands on Carrie and her family. Oh, she hated them for what they had done to her. She hated every last one of them, and she was going to make them pay dearly.

Lenora snorted in disgust as she thought of her whole sordid life. She'd been hidden away by the people who raised her, her so-called family. She had been home schooled and was as good a witch as anyone, and she'd received extensive singing lessons so her Siren abilities were very developed and skilled. Lenora was not afraid to use her abilities, and what's more, she didn't shrink away from Dark Songs as Carrie always seemed to do.

The scowl that Lenora had been wearing now turned to a wicked grin as she saw Carrie and Eric come out of their house. The bitch was carrying the baby while Eric was holding the hand of each of those twins that they'd so recently adopted. She laughed derisively to herself as her gaze traveled to Carrie's middle. She didn't look pregnant yet, and Lenora wondered when she would start to show. She knew nothing about pregnancies or how they progressed, and so she was going to have to find out before she stepped into Carrie's life permanently.

However, Lenora did have to give Carrie credit for one thing. She had excellent taste in her pick of a husband. Eric sure was a hunk, but Lenora had to admit to herself that he really wasn't her type. She preferred blondes. Eric's looks was really the only thing she liked about him. It nearly made her puke as she watched how loving he was with Carrie and the kids.

Lenora knew she looked exactly like Carrie, but her blue eyes were ice cold whereas Carrie's was warm and kind. It wasn't as if she didn't have a heart. She had one, but it had grown increasingly hard over the years. She remembered times when her heart had been sensitive, but the hard knocks she'd received put a tough veneer on it, and that sensitivity was buried, perhaps lost forever. She thought she had found it again with Adam, but where had that gotten her? He had left her alone, just as everyone did, and now, he was gone from her life. She swallowed around the lump that rose in her throat as his image flashed in her mind. What was he doing now? She hoped that he was well, and she wondered if he ever thought of her.

Lenora found herself longing for the kind of love she saw before her as she witnessed the interactions between the little family. Carrie and Eric had the real, genuine thing. You just couldn't fake something like that. She felt an unbearable pang, one so powerful that it nearly scared her senseless. Lenora mentally slapped herself and fixed her hard shell back into place.

Lenora stayed in her hiding place long after Carrie and Eric had Apparated away with the kids side-Along Apparating with them. She still wanted to destroy Carrie, but along with that, she grieved for a life she would never have. Briefly, she had entertained the notion of having the kind of life with Adam that Carrie had with Eric, but then reality reared its ugly head and destroyed any dreams she'd had along those lines.

Sighing, She Apparated to the grounds of Hogwarts and snuck inside the castle behind a group of seventh year boys. She would survey Carrie's routine at Hogwarts for a couple of days and then strike.


	17. Trouble's ABrewing

_Chapter 16_

_Trouble's A-Brewing_

Lenora spent the next week familiarizing herself with Carrie's life, her work, and everything that Carrie cherished. Sometimes she would be in Animagus form while other times, she would be under a self cast disillusionment charm. To Lenora, Carrie was leading a perfect life. Her husband doted on her, her kids adored her, she had a wonderful reputation as a gifted Healer, and she had friends out the Ying-Yang. It made Lenora realize just how different her life had been in comparison to Carrie's, and it made her both sad and angry.

The time had come now to execute her plans. Hogwarts would never be the same once Lenora got done with everyone. To start with, she was going to have to put Carrie out of commission while Lenora impersonated her and started to dent that glowing reputation of Carrie's.

Lenora discovered that during morning break, Carrie went to the new crèche at the school to check on her adopted twins, Greg and Jessica, and baby son, Cedric. How ironic that Carrie's adopted baby's name was Cedric. Her heart ached as she remembered Adam's cousin who had been so full of life and energy. _Come on, Evans! Now's not the time to get mushy. _Well, at least her alter-ego was now making some sense.

Lenora waited for Carrie to come out of the infirmary and head for the new crèche that Molly Weasley was now in charge of. Weasley – she had heard of that name before. There was some bloke named Arthur Weasley who worked at the Ministry of Magic; maybe this Molly Weasley was related to him somehow. Apparently, Carrie and some of the other girls had small children to be looked after, so the crèche was a necessity. But to Lenora's way of thinking, Dumbledore must be losing his marbles to allow a crèche in the school anyway. Didn't these people believe in contraception?

Lenora quickly changed into her Animagus form and flew out a nearby window. She flittered from sill to sill, looking inside each window in search of the perfect place to stash Carrie. Time seemed to fly by as she continued her frantic search, revealing nothing that she could use. When she was about to chirp in frustration, she finally found just what she needed. There was an empty classroom that Carrie would walk past on her way to the crèche. Yes, that room would come in very handy. There was absolutely nothing in the room except layers of dust and cobwebs, and wonder of wonders, there was a closet in there. Empty or full, it would be just what the Siren needed. If it was full of junk, she could charm it so that Carrie would fit easily, but if it was empty, then that would be even better.

Lenora flew through the window of the classroom and then changed back into human form, padding soundlessly across the dusty stone floor. She opened the door a crack, just enough so she could see who was coming down the hallway. Lenora grinned to herself when she saw Carrie coming down the corridor a  
moment later. Soon, she would be close enough for Lenora to stun her. She would have to time it just right; missing was not an option.

"Stupify," Lenora muttered quietly when Carrie was in sight. The spell hit the pregnant Siren squarely in the back and caused her to drop like a stone; Carrie was out cold. 

Lenora quietly opened the door the rest of the way and whispered, "Mobilicorpus," pointing her wand at Carrie's inert form to float her inside the room. Locking Carrie in the closet, Lenora quickly made her way out of the room. The strength of the stunning spell she'd used would keep Carrie out for a few hours, being long enough for her to take Carrie's place at the crèche, and then she could leave for a while and return later to impersonate Carrie at the infirmary. In the afternoon, Carrie took some time to log her cases for the day, and that was something Lenora felt she could handle. Right now, the thought of seeing patients unnerved her; there would be time for that another time. By the time Lenora was done, everyone would see a side of "Carrie" that wasn't so nice and sweet.

She headed down the corridor toward the crèche and entered, plastering what she'd hoped was a Carrie-like smile on her face.

"Oh, Carrie, I'm glad you're here," Molly Weasley said. "Cedric has a little bit of a tummy ache, and your Siren Song could do him a world of good."

Lenora nearly groaned out loud. First of all, this kid shared Adam's cousin, Cedric's name. It was a painful reminder of the last argument she'd had with Adam before she left, but she shook her head and dismissed the thoughts. Now was not the time to dwell on such matters. Another thing, Lenora was not in the mood to cure a kid right now. She wanted to put her Siren Songs to much better use. However, she had to act the way Carrie would, and Carrie wouldn't hesitate at helping her little boy.

Lenora went to the crib and gingerly picked up Cedric. She didn't have much experience handling babies, and it must have shown. Molly gave her a critical eye, and Lenora squirmed slightly under the woman's scrutiny.

"Carrie, are you alright?" Molly asked. "You seem a bit…off today."

"I'm fine. Just tired, I guess," Lenora muttered. Cedric, too, could sense there was something different about his "Mama," and he began to fuss. Lenora sat down with him in the chair, holding him in such a way she hoped was right. Only a few times had she used her Siren Songs to actually heal something, but it wasn't her forte. She awkwardly ran her hand over Cedric's little tummy and began a mild healing Siren Song. She wondered if this one was one that Carrie used, and she hoped it was something that would do in a pinch. Lenora was sure that Molly couldn't tell the difference between one Siren Song and another, but she was still on her guard nonetheless.

Lenora, however, underestimated Molly Weasley. Molly appeared to know the   
way Carrie sounded, and Lenora suspected that she'd erred. Somehow, Molly knew that this was not Carrie's usual song, and she sounded somehow different. Lenora saw the struggle Molly was having inwardly and could almost sense her thoughts. To Molly, there was no questioning that this was, indeed, a Siren and she looked like Carrie, but she didn't seem like Carrie, not in the least.

The Song did manage to help Cedric, but it took longer than it would have for Carrie. Lenora's heart wasn't in it, and therefore, the song didn't have the potency that Carrie's Healing Songs did. For Carrie's Healing Songs to work their magic, Carrie needed to mean what she was singing, which she did. Lenora, however, did not.

Molly finally came over to take Cedric into her arms, and she held him for a moment. The baby began to relax, sensing that the arms that were holding him were safe and loving. "Maybe you should go lie down for a while, Carrie. You seem like you're not yourself today," Molly said.

"I told you, I'm perfectly fine," Lenora said, an edge to her voice. She got up and exited the crèche, leaving a stunned Molly Weasley in her wake. Lenora's heart was pounding as she scurried down the corridor and took sanctuary behind a rusty suit of armor. That Molly woman was too smart for her own good. Had she suspected that she, Lenora, wasn't actually Carrie? She'd given her a rather funny look, and Lenora could almost smell the smoke as the woman's brains started grinding away.

_You've still got a lot of damage to do, Evans, _she told herself encouragingly. When she was about to come out and make her way toward the front doors to leave for the morning, she caught sight of a rather ruggedly handsome young man ambling down the hallway. The wizard was tall and very muscular, which told Lenora that he worked out on a regular basis. His long, brown hair was tied back in a tail, and he sported an earring in his right ear. She knew this bloke's name to be Brad Foster, and he had a twin named Ben. She'd found this out from her scouting and snooping forages. Oh yes! He could come in real handy. Carrie and Brad had no love lost between them, so this was a chance for Lenora to cause some major havoc. She decided that she could stick around Hogwarts for a little while longer that morning after all.

"Uh, hi. Brad," Lenora said, smiling charmingly as she came out from behind the armor.

"What do you want?" Brad Foster asked, his eyes boring coldly into Lenora's.

Lenora looked him up and down, sizing him up. He wasn't a blond, but he was sexy nonetheless. That earring gave him just the edge he needed to drive his image home. "Funny you should ask," Lenora purred as she batted her eyelashes seductively.

Brad's jaw dropped open in surprise, but he didn't have time to register what "Carrie" had said. Lenora began her Dark Siren Song, and Brad was lost to it. His expression took on a glazed appearance, and a goofy grin hitched itself onto his face. By the time the Song ended, Brad's arms were around Lenora, and he was leading her down the corridor away from the suit of armor and into an empty room that had once been used for storage space. This room would be perfect for a tryst, and Lenora couldn't wait. Briefly, she felt guilty as thoughts of Adam plagued her, but she quickly dismissed them. Adam wasn't here right now, but Brad Foster was. Besides, she didn't owe Adam anything. He was the one who had left HER, after all.

Brad and Lenora quickly undressed one another, and in no time, they were having heated sex. Unbeknownst to them, Brad's girlfriend Raven overheard them from the other side of the door.

"God, Carrie, what have I been missing?" Brad asked between thrusts as he pleasured Lenora.

"A hell of a good time," Lenora said without missing a beat.

"Carrie...Carrie...I didn't realize how sexy you are," Brad breathed.

"Then you must have been blind all this time," Lenora retorted as she stroked Brad's body with her hands while she matched him thrust for thrust.

Brad chuckled as his hands roved over Lenora's heated flesh. "Blind, maybe, but I'm not dead. You feel so good."

Their climaxes took them over, and Lenora was sure they made a hell of a racket when their bodies released themselves in pleasure. Oh, how she had missed this, and Brad was perfect for getting her reacquainted with the joy of sex.

The deed was finally done, and Lenora was in a much, much better mood. Brad was an excellent lover who pleased her desires perfectly. She was so tempted to stay there and fall asleep with him, but she knew she had to get out of there. Otherwise, she ran the risk of getting caught. Besides, she had one more stop to make for the day before she could view it as successful.

She gave Brad a lingering kiss before she left him. Looking at her watch, she saw that Carrie would still be under the stunning spell and would undoubtedly be in the closet, undiscovered. Good. She changed into bluebird form and flew out the window to make her way to the window sill of the infirmary. Looking inside, she was relieved that she didn't spot Carrie. The older healer, some woman named Poppy Pomphrey or something like that, was talking to a patient who was lying in bed. Fantastic! She could sneak in and be at Carrie's desk before anyone spotted her.

She was inside in an instant and had changed back into human form, her feet just touching the floor when the transformation was complete. Lenora sidled into Carrie's office and over to the desk, sitting down just as she heard a knock on the door. Lenora discovered that Carrie left her door open almost all the time unless she was talking to a patient or having a private conference with someone.

"Oh, hello, Carrie. I see you are back from checking on the children," Poppy Pomfrey said. "How are they doing?"

"Growing like weeds," Lenora said in what she hoped was Carrie's cheerful voice.

"They grow up fast, I daresay. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Lenora said, the tiniest bit of confusion in her voice. Was Carrie sick somehow?

"No more morning sickness?" the Pomfrey woman asked.

"Oh," Lenora said, feeling relieved. "No. It looks like it's passed, thank Merlin."

The relief must have shown, for Poppy smiled. "That is good to hear, dear. I'll let you get back to your work, and I'll see that a house elf brings you a cup of tea."

"Thank you," Lenora smiled. This was easier than she thought.

When the older woman left, Lenora fished for Carrie's casebook and grimaced as she opened it. It looked like she was going to have to change her mind on the thoughts she'd just had. Fooling people was one thing, but logging cases in a jargon she knew nothing about was going to be quite complicated. Well, she would do the best she could and hope for the best.

It was slow going, but she managed to finish up by the time Carrie's shift was to end. Studying her work critically, she realized that it didn't look quite like Carrie's, but maybe that was a good thing. Carrie wouldn't remember what had happened to her, and if Lenora's plan went accordingly, that twin of hers would think that she'd logged the cases in this manner. It would serve her purposes well if people started doubting Carrie's ability too, for that would dent her shining reputation. Yes, maybe this would end up working out perfectly.

After tidying up, Lenora said a quick goodbye to the Pomfrey woman and left the castle. There was still much work to be done tomorrow. Lenora would spend some time at both Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade smearing Carrie's good name. Tomorrow, Lenora was going to show "Carrie's" bitchy side to the people that Carrie knew and loved, and they would be completely clueless.

Upon reaching the border of the grounds, she Apparated back to her room and flopped onto the bed. Lenora was exhausted, and so it would be an early night for her. At the same time, she was keyed up because everything had gone so incredibly well. Hell, she'd even had a wonderful lay with a handsome stranger. "Take that, Adam!" she said aloud as she brushed her long, golden mane. She almost regretted it an instant later when his image flashed in her mind's eye. "Dammit, Adam. Nobody can do it like you do. I miss you, Diggory, and I…I love you. Dammit anyway, but I do." She'd finally said it, but alas, he was not there to hear it.


	18. Dissonant Chords

_Chapter 17_

_Dissonant Chords _

The next morning was a clear, warm April one, but the brightness of it did nothing to alleviate Lenora's bad mood. The instant she'd thought of Adam the night before, all her euphoria had gone, leaving only an empty space in her heart that she knew still belonged to him. Dammit! Why couldn't she get him out of her head or her heart? He was never coming back to her, and that was all there was to it. Lenora would have to just eek out an existence without him, and following through with her plans was the best way she knew how.

She thought over the events of the day before and wondered if Carrie had been found yet. That stunner was only meant to keep her out of commission for a while, but in the end, Lenora would absolutely destroy her. Lenora knew beyond a doubt that she'd sent up that Molly Weasley's red flags, and she thought she felt Poppy Pomfrey peeking in on her as she logged Carrie's cases. The added bonus was finding Brad, and although the sex had been outstanding, it didn't satisfy her in the way that only Adam could.

Disgusted with herself, Lenora left half of her breakfast uneaten. She just didn't have an appetite, and the thought of food made her stomach curdle. She was a bundle of nervous energy as she waited for the right time to return to Hogwarts and start phase 2 of her plan. Today was the day that Lenora would take Carrie's place in her music lesson and then present "Carrie's" dark side to her friends and family. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation as she finished her coffee.

Picking up her painstakingly compiled notes, Lenora scanned down the parchment. According to what she'd found out. Carrie was to have one of her last music lessons with a man named Stephen Hanson, him being one of the music teachers at Hogwarts. The other one was a former opera star named Adrienne Croft. Hanson and Croft had been sweethearts when they both were famous singers on the opera circuit, but they'd broken up, much to the shock of their friends and fans. Adrienne had continued on with the opera company, but Stephen had disappeared from the public eye to retire in a small village in Scotland. Adrienne had found him, written him, and asked him to come see her. Apparently he had, for they were now back together after many years apart and would soon be married. She picked up Stephen's picture with her free hand and smirked. Well, for an older man, he sure was cute. Stephen had aged gracefully, his bleached blond hair making him look years younger. He had fine lines at the corners of his mouth and at his eyes. He was smiling at Adrienne, who was standing next to him, both figures beaming and waving up at Lenora. Stephen had a very nice smile, and it made him look like a jovial and friendly man. This was their engagement picture, and she was glad to have one in full color. The day before, she'd swiped it from Carrie's desk. They looked like a happy couple, but Lenora guessed they wouldn't be for long once she got through with them.

Some time later, she was once again at Hogwarts, and again, she realized that she was going to have to make sure Carrie was out of the way. Lenora suspected that she would have been kept in the infirmary overnight due to the strength of the stunner she'd used, that is, if she'd been found. She'd better make a stop there first and have a peek inside.

Perched on the windowsill of the infirmary in bluebird form, Lenora looked inside. Oh yes! Carrie was in bed sleeping. What luck! She'd have to act fast before that sap Eric came back or before Poppy Pomfrey decided to look in. Once inside, she changed back into human form and was at Carrie's side in an instant. For a moment, Lenora just looked down at the one person in the world who was identical in appearance to her. How different things might have been if they'd been raised together. Feeling an unexplainable pull toward her, Lenora couldn't resist taking her hand. The moment she touched Carrie, a curious feeling came over her. It was as if a torn part of her soul was being repaired, that it was being seemed together with no evidence of damage. A warmth invaded her solar plexus, and it felt almost as if she'd come home. What was happening to her?

Gasping sharply, Lenora let go of her twin's hand and jumped back as if she had been burned. Lenora held her breath as Carrie sighed in her sleep and stirred slightly. She let it out slowly, however, when she saw that Carrie hadn't wakened. Whew, that was close!

Lenora took a couple of moments to compose herself before she began a Siren Song to keep Carrie asleep for hours. This would be just a natural and deep sleep, but nobody would be suspicious since they probably figured that Carrie needed her rest anyway. Lenora opted not to harm her anymore for the time being because that would certainly make the suspicion level rise a notch, and that wasn't part of her plan. She sealed the door and cast an impervious charm on it, and then she began the Song that would lull Carrie farther into the depths of sleep. Satisfied when it was done, Lenora stole one more look at Carrie before changing and flying through the window.

Lenora returned to the empty classroom she'd used the day before so that she could get her nerves under control. The incident of her touching Carrie unnerved her. Why should she have these feelings anyway? She and Carrie had never spent any time together. Hell, Carrie and her family hadn't even wanted Lenora, but yet, jumbled up in what she'd been feeling, she had detected a longing, an emptiness emanating from the twin she wanted to destroy. What did Carrie have to feel lonely and empty about? She had everything that she could possibly want, after all. It didn't make any sense, none at all.

Lenora put that out of her mind, shifting her thoughts over to her upcoming encounter with Stephen. She would certainly have to pass herself off as Carrie and make him think that what was about to happen to him would be Carrie's doing. She charmed her robes, changing them from black to red. Lenora liked red, and she'd seen Carrie wear it before. Perfect! This next part was going to be a peace of cake.

She knocked on Stephen Hanson's door and was told to come in. Lenora had never seen Stephen up close and personal before, but when she finally did, she liked what she saw. He was very good looking, even for what she considered to be an old man. He was more than twice her age, after all. In fact, he was not only good looking but handsome. Lenora liked the way his bleached blond hair looked, and she grinned to herself thinking about the things she could do with him. Her imagination began to work overtime, and she had to mentally fan herself to cool down.

"Uh, hi, Professor," Lenora, as Carrie, said. 

"Hey, what's with this 'Professor' stuff?" Stephen asked. "Carrie, you know it's Stephen to you. After all, you're a member of the staff now, and after today, you won't be needing lessons from me anymore. There's nothing more I can possibly teach you."

Oops, first mistake. _Evans, you idiot, be careful. You don't want to make him suspicious yet. _"Oh yeah. Sorry, Stephen. How are you?" 

"I'm fine," the music teacher said. "And I'll be a lot finer once I have my pre-lesson swig of gin." Stephen winked at Lenora. It had been an established routine between him and Carrie that they both take a healthy swig from the flask that Stephen took to carrying inside his pocket since he'd retired from the opera world.

Lenora liked to drink so she played this next part extremely well, grinning and winking back. When the flask was offered to her, Lenora took it, downed her swig, and then handed it back. "Thanks." 

"Carrie, are you alright?" Stephen asked. "You seem….er…rather stressed or something." 

"I'm fine. A little tired, I guess. Pregnancy does that." Lenora hoped she'd said the right thing. She thought the sooner they got started singing, the better. 

Stephen took her through a series of warm-ups and scales, frowning slightly as he listened. This voice was beautiful, indeed, but something was different about it. "Not coming down with a cold, are you, lass?"

_Uh oh. Is he picking up on the fact that my voice is slightly different than Carrie's?_ "Yeah," Lenora nodded. "I think I might be coming down with something." 

The lesson resumed, and Lenora made a few adjustments to her placement and tone so her voice sounded a bit more like Carrie's. Lenora's voice was ever so slightly lower than Carrie's sweet soprano and had a slightly darker quality to it. She was relieved to see Stephen smiling after she'd made those adjustments.  
Apparently he had dismissed his earlier concern.

They took a break, and Lenora was sipping a glass of water, the same way Carrie always did during a vocal break. Lenora's mind was racing now with visions of herself and this attractive man before her. Oh, how she wanted to kiss him.and do much, much more with him. It seemed that Stephen had a very solid friendship with Carrie, but there was nothing more to it than that. For shame, for shame! Had SHE been in Carrie's place, she would have made her intentions known long before this.

Briefly, she thought of Adam, and her heart constricted. He would hate her if he knew what she was doing, but she had to press on regardless. If he cared about her, he would have contacted her before now. What she didn't want to admit to herself was that it was mostly her fault, and she was the one who had driven him away. She quickly dismissed Adam from her thoughts. Adam had left her and was finished with her. She owed him nothing. Steeling herself, she Looked at Stephen again. Her heart raced, and her body was flooded with sudden desire. She wondered what he'd do if…

Before she thought to change her mind, Lenora set her glass of water down and slowly made her way over to Stephen, who was sitting at his desk, feet up on top of the surface. Lenora walked up beside him and snaked herself onto his lap before he even had a chance to react. Reaching up a practiced hand, she began slowly running her fingers through his hair, her lips close to his as she peered into his face. 

"Carrie, what the--?" 

"Shh, not a word," Lenora purred. "I've wanted this for a long time." She brought her lips to his and began kissing him. She felt him resist the kiss, so she broke their contact and began to Sing. This was a Dark Song of seduction and lust. The Song spoke of Lenora's desire for him, a calling of a Dark Siren to summon a lover to her body and her domain. As Lenora Sang, her hands caressed Stephen's face and hair, her expression that of lust, yearning, and desire. 

Lenora had Sung this Dark Song numerous times to sway men to her bed. Sometimes she didn't even have to sing it, but when the objects of her desires were reluctant, the song helped them make up their minds in favor of what she wanted. This was an ancient Dark Song, as ancient as time itself, and one that hardly ever failed. It was a variation of the song the Sirens of old used to lure sailors to their deaths, singing from the rocks they inhabited. 

Now, the object of Lenora's desires was Stephen Hanson. She found him so attractive, and she knew he had what it takes to please and satisfy a woman. Lenora had bedded a number of men, some experienced, and some novices, and Lenora had a feeling that Stephen would be a VERY experienced and knowledgeable lover.

Stephen was now under Lenora's spell, and once more, he was relaxed and compliant, the way he'd been before his brain had apparently told him to resist her. "There, that's better," she said silkily, wrapping her arms around his neck once again after she'd finished the Song. Bulls Eye! She had him right where she wanted him. Her hands moved across his chest with practiced precision, and she began fishing for bare skin while bringing her lips to his to kiss him passionately...oh, so passionately...

Stephen was responding to her, deepening the kiss whilst his arms came around her. One hand touched Lenora's waist and the other cupped the back of her silky golden head. Lenora felt the erect hardness of his manhood pressing into her as she rubbed herself against him with fluid, catlike grace.

A knock sounded at the door, therefore bringing Stephen out of the spell. It was as if a bucket of ice water was thrown into his face, which in turn put out Lenora's blazing fire. Stephen jumped and went pale as a woman's voice was heard on the other side. She'd apparently been knocking for a while, but it had taken a long time for anyone to answer her.

"I'm coming in," the unfamiliar voice shouted, sounding worried. Stephen had a slight heart condition, and Lenora guessed that whoever had interrupted them was probably worried that he might have had an episode. Judging from Stephen's expression, it was the fiancée, Adrienne Croft.

Things happened too quickly for anyone to react...

The door burst open, and in stalked a formidable looking woman who surveyed the scene before her with mounting rage. Yes, this was indeed Adrienne Croft, and the look she gave her fiancé was anything but loving. Her big brown eyes shot ribbons of fury at the two entwined bodies in Stephen's chair, and her face turned beet red, darkening the color of her medium complexion. Her raven black hair was graying at the temples and was swept upward in an elegant French twist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Adrienne was livid. Her eyes were flashing, and the cords in her neck stood out in unrestrained anger.

"Oops," Lenora giggled. "I think I've overstayed my welcome." The two music teachers were in total shock, so this gave Lenora her chance to escape quickly. She dashed to the open door and took off like a shot down the hallway.

When she neared an open window, she transformed and flew through it. Time to head back to Hogsmeade for a bit. As she flew away from the castle, she cursed to herself. Had she been in human form, she would have uttered a string of swear words that would make even the most jaded sea captain blush with embarrassment. Lenora wanted to spit, to scratch out someone's eyes, to rend something into pieces. She's almost made Stephen Hanson hers but had been interrupted by that…that…harpy! One thing Lenora hated was to have a potentially good lay interrupted. She took solace in the fact that Adrienne and Stephen were probably duking it out, so to speak, over "Carrie's" strange behavior.


	19. The Chase

_Chapter 18_

_The Chase_

Upon returning to Hogsmeade after her unfortunate episode with Stephen Hanson, Lenora began to explore the little village. Like Hogwarts, she was sure that it held a great many secrets and places to hide, and she found that she was correct when she'd uncovered a secret passageway into Hogwarts completely by accident. She'd stepped on a lighter colored patch of grass, but before she could take another step, she found herself falling…falling…falling ass over tea kettle down a long, dirty and dingy tunnel. Plummeting downward into darkness, she shrieked, her hair flying around her. Then, she landed in an ungainly heap on what felt like a slab of concrete. "Ouch," she grunted, feeling as if every bone and muscle in her body were being jolted.

Taking stock of herself, she saw that her elbows and knees were skinned, and she was developing quite a knot on the back of her head. "What a fine kettle of muck I landed up in," she grumbled aloud. Sighing, she took out her wand and healed the skinned and bleeding places on her knees and elbows. She'd developed quite a terrible headache after the morning's fiasco, and so she fished in her pocket for the potion she always kept on her. It was a headache remedy which always helped her. Luckily, it would help to diminish the swelling knot on her head too. Thank Merlin for small miracles, at least.

She took a long time to explore the tunnel that she'd fallen into, and was elated to discover that it was a passageway between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Oh, joy of joys! Now, she could come and go secretly. All she had to do when moving from one to the other was to get down into the hole without being seen. That would be a cinch.

She emerged from the Hogsmeade exit (not the hole that she'd fallen into, for that was just a weak spot in the ground that went directly into the tunnel) and decided to stir up some chaos in the village. Everyone there knew Carrie and Eric, so Lenora knew that she could cause some real damage there. Carrie would be sound asleep while Lenora worked, and part of the time, at least, she had been alone. There would be no one who could absolutely verify that Carrie had been in the infirmary the entire time.

Her mind went back to the strange feelings when she'd touched Carrie's hand. What the bloody hell was that all about? It had been so strange, so foreign to Lenora that it completely sent her off balance for a brief moment in time. "It wasn't real," she said under her breath. It couldn't be. It had to be just a figment of her imagination.

Pushing it aside, she made her way to the little bookstore that had recently opened. A stout, incredibly tall woman stood behind the counter and smiled at the blond Siren. "Ah, Carrie, my dear," she said in a thick French accent. "I am so pleased to see you, my dear." Remembering what she'd seen in her notes, Lenora knew that this was Olympe Maxime-Hagrid, former headmistress of Beauxbatons School, current owner of Olympe's Odysseys and wife of Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts. She had known the woman was big, but Lenora wasn't quite prepared for the actual size of her. She knew she was gaping when Olympe asked her if something was wrong.

"Um, no, Mrs.—I mean, Olympe. I'm sorry, I thought I saw a spider or something. It's nothing," Lenora said, trying to cover up her blunder.

"Ah, good," Olympe said, smiling. Olympe's size did nothing to cover her elegant and regal demeanor. "I 'ave that book of poetry you asked for."

"Great," Lenora beamed.

The next second, Lenora nearly screamed as a large shadow passed over her. Heavy footsteps sounded nearby, and she haltingly looked up into the giant and exuberant face of Rubeus Hagrid. At seeing Olympe, she thought she was prepared for his size, but this half giant of a man looked more like a bear! A bear with a wide grin and twinkling black eyes? Oh, she thought she'd seen everything, but she was so wrong.

"Ah, Carrie!" Hagrid said, his smile splitting his face. Before Lenora could react, Hagrid picked her up and hugged her. It felt like a boa constrictor was smashing her ribs; she could barely breathe.

"Hi, Hagrid," she croaked once she was back on the ground and recovering. Her hand went to massage her ribs, knowing that she'd probably sustained a couple bruises from his hug. Did he always hug Carrie like that? According to her notes, Carrie and Hagrid were dear friends. Hell, they'd even shared the same wedding ceremony, getting married on the same day along with two other couples. She'd had to reread her notes again, for she didn't believe what she'd read the first time. Bloody hell! A wedding with four couples! Now that was daft.

"Ah, 'agrid, you 'ugged 'er too 'ard," Olympe scolded gently. "Carrie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing," Lenora said, mustering up a smile. "I'm glad to see you too, Hagrid."

He beamed at her and offered her a butterbeer, which she accepted. However, when he handed her the mug, it slipped from his hands, and the amber liquid spilled all over Lenora's robes. "Oh, you clumsy oaf," Lenora muttered before she could stop herself. "You should be more careful."

Hagrid looked like he'd been jack slapped, and Olympe's jaw seemed to hit the floor. "Carrie!" she gasped, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm sorry," Lenora said, trying to recover herself. "I've had a horrible morning. Listen, I'll come back later, OK?" She hurried out the door before the giant couple could say anything more. Damnation!

After performing a scouring charm on her robes, she made her way to the secret tunnel and hurried inside. This certainly wasn't turning out to be her day. How had things gone so horribly wrong when she'd had so much success the day before? Was she losing her touch? Little did Lenora know that the day was going to be more eventful than she ever thought possible.

Slowly, she walked through the tunnel back to Hogwarts. Lenora was dying to know if Carrie had woken up and if there was now any fallout occurring from what she had done both today and yesterday. She had no idea where at Hogwarts this tunnel would lead to, but Lenora was always geared up for a challenge; she would follow it through to the end. For the first time today, Lenora felt as though luck was with her once again. Up ahead, Lenora saw a light that seemed to come from a source above her. She nearly tripped when the tunnel sloped upward, but she soon discovered that it was a slight incline that would lead her to the exit. At the exit was the light she saw. Once there, she squeezed herself into a tiny crevice and spotted a shiny handle. Reaching her hand out, she pulled on it and discovered that it was a doorway. Lenora gingerly stepped through and discovered that the doorway was located behind a statue in the corridor near the infirmary. Bloody brilliant!

Lenora knew she just couldn't walk into the infirmary or that would be the end of all her carefully laid plans. Once again, she transformed and flew out a nearby window. She was soon perched on the windowsill of the infirmary. If a bluebird could laugh, Lenora certainly would have. Hidden in her wing was a set of extendable ears. Plucking one end up with her beak and carefully maneuvering herself so she could get it into place, she was rewarded when the other end snaked through the window and slithered into the infirmary. Seconds later, Lenora was both watching and listening to everything that was happening inside.

There were quite a number of people in the infirmary. Lenora's gaze was drawn to Carrie right away; she was awake and looked completely distraught. Eric was there, as was Adrienne. Stephen was laid out on a bed, and Lenora was horrified to discover that he'd had an episode with his heart. There were people there that she didn't recognize, a tall girl with dark auburn hair, an angry looking girl with raven black hair and cold, dark eyes, and a tall guy that had to be a son of the Weasley woman from the crèche. Adrienne was sobbing while holding Stephen's hand, and Eric's arm was protectively around Carrie as tears slid down her cheeks. Lenora listened and watched long enough to figure out that Adrienne had accused Carrie of trying to seduce Stephen. Of course, Adrienne had confronted Stephen, resulting in his heart episode. She picked up the fact that the others were Celest Malino, Fred Weasley, and Raven Somerset, Celest being the auburn haired girl and Raven the dark headed one. Lenora was correct in suspecting that the guy, Fred, was a son of Molly Weasley.

Lenora listened long enough to figure out that Carrie had gotten Stephen and Adrienne to believe that she wasn't responsible for the mishap of today, but the damage had already been done. It would probably be a long, long time before Stephen might look at Carrie in the same light, if ever, and it was clear that Adrienne still wasn't thinking rationally. Lenora decided she'd heard enough, so she summoned the extendable ears to her and lifted off from the sill. Returning to the secret passageway after transforming, she hurriedly ducked inside to retreat to her hiding place.

She thought she was alone, but a voice and rustling sound told her that she was sadly mistaken. Lenora nearly pissed herself from the fright it gave her, and she had to press her lips together to stifle a shriek. "Who's there?" she asked coldly. Oh Merlin, who had followed her down here?

There was no answer.

"I said, who is there?" she asked again. This time, the coldness was laced with the barest traces of panic.

Lenora stood stock still for a moment just listening. She knew that all would be lost if she were caught now. No, it couldn't' end this way!

Maybe they were gone now. Oh, she hoped so. She stood rigidly still, barely allowing herself to breathe. She nearly groaned as her muscles protested; she was starting to feel like one of those stone statues.

At last, she was satisfied that she was alone once again. Lenora had to get into the shadoes so she wouldn't be seen in case someone else invaded her space. As she scampered into a dark corner, she was unaware of a dark auburn haired witch who'd glimpsed a streak of blond hair whizzing past her. Lenora stayed there the rest of the afternoon, not daring to come out. That was too close for comfort. Someone knew she was down here.

Lenora sat down, her back against the stone wall of the tunnel. This place was so dark and dreary, and everything seemed empty. She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her cheek on them. She'd caused chaos, alright, and she'd partially gotten what she'd wanted, but it was a hollow victory. For some strange reason, Lenora didn't feel as giddy or overjoyed about what she was doing. Instead, she felt lonely, more lonely than she had ever felt in her life.

As the seconds, then minutes, then hours ticked slowly by, Lenora continued to sit hunched upon herself, feeling as though she were drifting aimlessly on an ocean that wanted to drown her and drag her down into its murky depths. Nothing felt right anymore. Nothing made sense, and nothing could comfort her. For the first time ever in her life, Lenora Evans thought of ending it all right here and now. No, she had to hold off at least for a while. Once she instilled herself into Carrie's life and when Carrie was safely put away at the long-term care ward at St. Mungo's or stashed elsewhere, Lenora could end her miserable existence Maybe she could find a sense of peace in the hereafter, wherever that might be.

The sound of water dripping from somewhere onto the cold, hard stone was the only thing that kept Lenora company. Her heartbeat seemed to rearrange its tempo, beating time along with the lonely dripping which symbolized her aloneness. She wished more than anything that she was safely tucked away somewhere in Adam's arms, talking and making love as they'd done on the cruise. Life was so grand, so perfect then. Things had come far since then, but they'd gone in a direction that Lenora hadn't anticipated. Right now, she was supposed to be feeling ecstatic and victorious, but instead, all she felt was extreme heartache, hopelessness, and helplessness. Lenora finally allowed hot tears to come as the darkness encompassed her. They came slowly at first, sliding down her cheeks one at a time. But, now that they had started, she was unable to shut them off, and soon, they ran down her face in rivulets of utter despair. Her cheek remained pressed against her knees as she hugged herself and began to rock back and forth, keening over what she thought of as her wasted and useless life.

She didn't know how long she cried. For all she knew, it was for days or months, maybe even years. It felt as though she'd been sobbing for a thousand eternities. Once the floods had subsided, Lenora was exhausted and drained. Before she realized what she was doing, she curled herself into a little ball, arranging herself on her right side, and sank into an exhausted sleep.

She woke up crying!

Opening her eyes, she was in darkness. During the day, patches of light came in through cracked places, but not now. Judging from the looks of her surroundings, it was black outside. It probably wasn't as dark as it was here, but dark nonetheless. She sat up gingerly and wiped the tears from her face. Never in her life had she ever felt THIS low before. Lenora thought of abandoning her mission and then just ending it all right now. "No," she said aloud. "I'll complete my mission, and when I go down, I'll be taking them all with me. I won't sink alone."

The next thing she knew, something odd was happening inside her mind. Someone was calling her. "Lenora," she distinctly heard the voice saying. "Lenora, can you hear me?"

For a number of years, Lenora knew she was telepathic. She could communicate with animals and other people who possessed the gift of telepathy. But who would want to be calling out to her now?

"Lenora?" the voice said again, and this time, she knew who it was.

"Oh, it's you," she answered telepathically. Trying with all her might, Lenora tried to put every ounce of coldness into her response that she could, but even to her own mind, it sounded sad and hopeless. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Lenora, I want to help. Please let me help you," came the voice again to Lenora's mind. It sounded so loving, so gentle, just as she thought her twin's voice would.

Tears leaked down Lenora's face again. "Nobody can help. Just leave me be." She shut her eyes, trying desperately to rid herself of this presence. She had to get away from it; she just had to.

"Please, Lenora, it's true. I know you're alive now. We thought you were dead. You must believe me, it's true," the voice said urgently.

"Go away. I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Lenora thought back. Over and over, the voice called to her desperately, but Lenora refused to answer in return. _No…no…no…go away! _She felt as though Carrie were trying to read her, to gain access to Lenora's thoughts. She tried to hide them, to put them under a mental canvas tarp, but her twin's power – and love – was too strong for Lenora to resist. She felt as though she had been split down the seams and was laid wide open, exposed everywhere.

Streams of sweat trickled down Lenora's body as she felt the power of Carrie's presence ease up from her mind, but not let go entirely. Burying her face in her hands, she waited for the worst. She didn't have to wait long before she heard people in the tunnel with her. Someone was coming for her, and now, there was no means of escape. She felt trapped, powerless to resist anymore. But she had to fight. She had to muster up her last bit of strength and energy to fight one final battle. Eric…yes, she would use Eric to fight back!

"What do you want?" Lenora's voice rang out through the darkness, but the next second, wand light illuminated the area. People…what seemed like multitudes but was only a few in actuality…were surrounding her. She stood up and arranged her face into a hard mask.

"We just want to talk to you, Lenora." She didn't recognize the voice that was speaking. It was a female voice, but it wasn't familiar. In the dim light of several lit wands, Lenora saw that it was the tall girl with dark auburn hair. Celest Malino.

"There isn't anything you can say that I want to hear," replied Lenora, backing away. "Just go away and leave me alone."

"We can't do that," Celest replied.

"Who's there?" she asked flatly, a new sound reaching her ears.

She heard a gasp of surprise. "Cara?" That had to be Eric. He always called Carrie Cara, Lenora knew. She sounded so much like Carrie, and that would be good enough reason for Eric to gasp. He thought Lenora was Carrie! Oh, she could use this to her advantage. She would use her Siren Song on him, get him to believe anything, and then her plans would be saved.

"No, not your sweet, precious little Cara," Lenora said derisively. In the wandlight, Lenora saw Eric inching his way forward, coming toward her. _Almost there! Almost close enough now, almost…almost._

Show yourself!" another male voice demanded. Fred Weasley, Lenora had learned during her snooping that Fred and Celest were an item, so naturally he would have come with Celest. What did they want with her? She had to get out of this somehow.

"Cara," Eric whispered as he went closer and closer to her.

Lenora laughed as she looked at him. "I don't think so. Your precious Cara isn't here, but I am." And once he was close enough to touch, she began her Siren Song, putting Eric under her spell. _I am Carrie. I love you. I'm the one you want. It's me, Carrie. Stay with me._

"Eric, no!" Celest gasped. But it was too late. Eric cupped Lenora's cheek in his palm, looking at her as he would Carrie. To his hoodwinked mind, this was Carrie – his Cara – and she was singing so beautifully – just for him. He never wanted her to stop singing. He would do anything, anything she wanted if she would never stop singing!

"Fred, do something!" Celest shouted.

But before anyone could react, the door of the statue came open, and in came Carrie and her family. Lisa and Gerald Stafford rushed inside, along with Carrie's grandparents, Beatrice and Timothy Murphy. It was clear to see that the women resembled one another, for Lisa looked more like an older sister of Carrie's. Bea was also a tiny woman with long white hair that she kept neatly tied in an elegant bun. Her blue eyes were normally soft and gentle, but now, seeing what she was seeing, they wore a look of determination and desperation. Bea was also a Siren, therefore passing down this gift to her granddaughters. Timothy was a tall, thin wizard with brilliant blue eyes and a neatly kept white beard that reached his chest. His full mustache was equally as white and neatly trimmed.

Bea was supporting Carrie as the two Sirens stood there watching the scene unfold. "Eric, no!" Carrie whispered into the dimness.

"Carrie! Sing...now!" Bea commanded, knowing that only a Song from another Siren could battle the one Lenora was using. It would have better results coming from Carrie because of the love she shared with Eric. Eric's only hope was for love to win out over vengeance.

Carrie instantly obeyed, and it was clear that she was putting all her power, energy, and love into her Song in order to coax Eric back to her.

Lenora was growing furious as everything around her seemed to spiral out of control. No, this wasn't supposed to happen this way. How had they found her out? Why had they come for her? She could only imagine what they wanted to do to her.

Time seemed to stand still as Carrie's Song continued. Finally...and gradually...it wound its way to Eric's heart, instilling the true love he felt for his wife. It came upon him in waves of comfort, of warmth, of acceptance, of undying devotion. Lenora saw that Carrie would have been holding her breath if she'd not been singing, waiting for something to happen. She could hardly believe it when Eric slowly turned from her and slowly approached Carrie, who was holding her arms out for him. Merlin's balls! How had she lost? How had her powerfully persuasive Song failed? But Lenora knew the answer to that. _It was love, Evans. He loves her._

"Cara...YOU are Cara," Eric said as he touched Carrie's cheek just before pulling her into his arms. "Oh, Cara, forgive me."

"Yes, Eric. Oh yes," Carrie said as tears formed in her eyes. "There's nothing to forgive. Eric, I love you."

"And I love you. Oh, you saved me from making a horrible mistake," Eric said shakily. "She was pulling me to her. All I could see and understand was that it was you, and I didn't want you to stop singing. But then when you really did start to sing, I could feel you calling me, and I knew that the other Song wasn't yours."

"You remembered our love as I asked you to," Carrie said softly, leaning into him.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked. "You should be in bed."

"Lenora...Lenora needs our help," Carrie said.

Lenora heard the exchange between the couple, and it only confirmed what her annoying conscience kept telling her. It was Carrie's love for Eric that eventually pulled him out of her trap. She watched as Carrie turned to her Grandmother, who nodded to Carrie as if giving her some signal to do something. The instant before it occurred, Lenora knew that the two of them were going to Sing together…for her.

The Song filled the tunnel, and it was nothing like anyone had ever heard before. The combined power of Bea and Carrie caused the Song to seemingly electrify the air around them, causing everyone to stand stock still as it rang out.

Lenora knew instantly the Song that they were using although she'd never Sang it before. It was a Song of deepest love, a love so unconditional that it could physically hurt. Not only did it inspire love, but it brought out all of Lenora's memories of when she loved and was loved in return. Images flashed before her, images that she remembered and some she didn't. Images of Lisa and Gerald holding their twin daughters after they were born, ones of Lisa rocking the twins and singing them to sleep, and even more images of Lenora and Carrie as babies before Lenora's "death." Instinctively, Lenora knew that these were ones that her memory couldn't recall, but now, they were ones that would be forever instilled upon her memory.

Next came memories and images of Adam. Adam's face flashed in her mind's eye as it always did in her dreams, she saw her and Adam making love on the ship, she and Adam enjoying time at the lake, she and Adam flying together, Adam…Adam…Adam…

It was too much for poor Lenora to take. The weight of it caused her to cry out and sink to the dirty stone floor of the tunnel. She curled up in the fetal position in a corner and sobbed brokenly. She looked like a wounded animal as her sobs filled the tunnel after everything else had gone still and quiet. Carrie and Lisa began to approach the distraught Siren. "Stay away!" Lenora said in a voice that was chalk full of panic and desolation.


	20. Coming Home

_Chapter 19_

_Coming Home_

"Shh, Lenora honey, its Mom," said Lisa, who was instantly at Lenora's side and stroking her hair. She would have pulled away from this strange woman's unfamiliar but loving touch, but she just didn't have the energy to do so.

"You're not my mother, you gave me away," cried Lenora, her words barely recognizable because of the piteous sobs wracking her tiny frame.

"No, we didn't give you away," said Lisa, her own voice choked with tears.

"Lenora, we thought you were dead," said Carrie, unsure of what to say to her twin. It was taking quite a long time to digest that her sister was, indeed, alive and well and was right in front of her.

"I don't understand," replied Lenora. "You gave me away. I saw a copy of the adoption papers." Tears continued to spill down her pale cheeks as she spoke.

Instinctively, Lisa knew that she needed to keep talking to Lenora; she had to get through to the daughter she thought she had lost so many years ago. "Sweetheart, there were no adoption papers. We never would have given you away. We wanted both you and Carrie so much. Lenora, listen to me, please. When you and Carrie were babies, something happened, and we thought you had died," said Lisa, brushing at her tears with the backs of her hands. "We were distraught at losing our baby girl,"

"Someone used dark magic to make everyone think you had died. Whoever it was sold you on the black market to people who are probably Death Eaters," said Carrie. "Oh, Lenora, those adoption papers you said you saw, they had to be fakes. Mom and Dad never gave you away, I swear it. There was always something missing in my life, and that was you. Part of me grieved for you, Lenora."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Lenora.

"Uncle Albus, the Pensieve," Carrie whispered.

Lenora looked around through teary eyes and saw that there were even more people who were there with her in the tunnel. She recognized Dumbledore from when she'd seen him in front of the maze at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but she had no idea why he was here now. Along with Fred and Celest was a man with red hair who resembled Dumbledore in some ways. She wondered who he was and how he fit into this crazy scenario.

"I have the Pensieve right here," Dumbledore whispered back. What he held was not the large basin that was housed in his office. Instead, he held a small device that after being released from a hand, floated slowly to the ground and took on the shape of a Pensieve before settling firmly onto a solid surface. This device was called a Portable Pensieve, and it was used for viewing memories while on the go.

"Lenora, honey, this is a Pensieve," Lisa began, her voice choked with sobs. "We can show you our memories."

"Please, baby, come to us. Let us show you," Gerald pleaded, his own tears now threatening to spill over.

"It's going to be alright, Lenora, I promise," Carrie said. She sent Lenora calming thoughts through their mental connection, a connection that they both knew they would have, no matter what happened. As much as Lenora tried to fight it, she couldn't. She had no choice but to welcome its gentle and serene presence. After a while, she found she didn't want to fight it; it felt entirely too good to lose. This connection was a bond that only twins could feel. Even separated after birth and raised apart, the bond could never be severed. For it to ever be severed, both twins would have to feel absolutely no love for the other. Lenora had read of such things, but she never dreamed it existed. But, here was living proof that it did. It was real and present, and she knew the reason it was so was because Carrie loved her.

This realization seemed to knock the wind right out of Lenora, and she gasped while more tears slid copiously down her cheeks. Carrie loved her, and she had never stopped. Even though she had assumed Lenora to be dead, she had never stopped thinking about her and longing for her. Of that, Lenora was certain now. She had been lied to, and she now knew who had been the source of all the deception.

It made sense! It all made sense now. The yearning feeling Lenora had experienced underneath the anger, the sense of despair after she'd seen the box of documents, the longing for something different, and finally, the feeling of coming home when she'd taken Carrie's hand in the infirmary. It was because of love, and it was that love that had fueled the unbreakable connection between the twin Sirens.

Lenora slowly got to her feet, her face bathed in tears. Looking dazed, she made her way to Carrie's side and studied her intently. It was as if Lenora was seeing her own reflection looking back at her. Blue eyes stared into identical blue ones, and the love and acceptance she saw in Carrie's eyes nearly brought her to the ground again. As Lenora and Carrie studied one another, everyone was studying the two of them. The resemblance was uncanny, but nobody breathed a word or made a move. Lenora's situation was still precarious, and they didn't want to frighten her even further. She looked like a tiny bird with a broken wing, which was very fitting for the situation.

"How did you find me? How did you know I was here?" Lenora finally choked out, her attention still focused on Carrie.

The beautiful pregnant Siren bit her lip before speaking. "There were quite a lot of things that happened. You see, Celest, here, is a Seer, and when she had a vision and told us that it was I who attacked me, I immediately thought of the twin I lost. It didn't add up because I thought that you were dead." She pointed to the tall girl, indicating her to be Celest. Then, she nodded at Hamish. "This red headed guy is Hamish Dumbledore. He's an Auror, and he told us of the black market scheme. We're not the only family to have a similar story. This clued him in that you might actually still be alive. Hamish and some of the others did some research in the Hogwarts Library's restricted section to see if there was a way that might help us see if you were out there somewhere. Uncle Albus cast a spell on me so it would enhance the bond I shared with you. We hoped that this might help me to contact you. That was I who was calling to you earlier."

"I know," Lenora choked. "I wanted you to go away."

"Yes, I could feel that," Carrie replied, her voice shaking. "But, before that, you came to the infirmary while I was sleeping."

Lenora's jaw hit the floor at this revelation. "But…"

"I felt you touch my hand," Carrie's voice was almost inaudible. "I didn't wake up, but you Sang me into a deeper stage of sleep. I could feel your presence."

Lenora felt new tears roll down her face. She didn't reveal what she had felt upon touching Carrie. Instead, all she could do was nod to the affirmative that she had been there and done all that.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything more. Let's just take it one step at a time. Right now, you need to see what's in the Pensieve. It will be alright. We'll be right there with you. Nothing will happen," said Carrie, gentleness and compassion in every fiber of her voice and demeanor.

Lenora looked away from Carrie long enough to look into the Pensieve. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see these memories, but she knew she must. Perhaps it would satisfy the curiosity that still nipped at her. Lisa put the tip of her wand to her temple, bringing forth a silvery strand of memory. "Lenora, sweetheart, this is what happened when we thought you died."

Carrie and Eric had also come closer, along with Dumbledore, Fred and Celest, and Hamish. The Pensieve was big enough so they all could witness the memory, and Lisa gave her permission for them all to view it. Lowering their faces, they all fell down...down...down...

_The sound of an emergency alarm awoke Lisa from her doze. Her head had been resting on Gerald's shoulder while they'd sat next to Lenora's crib to watch over her. Their friends Lily and James Potter, who'd come for a visit, was keeping an eye on little Carrie in the waiting room. Somehow, Lisa knew without a doubt that the alarm was about Lenora. A spell had been cast over the baby so that a warning bell would ring at the desk where the Healers filed paperwork if the baby's condition changed for the worst. With a whimper of dread, Lisa checked Lenora only to find that her breathing had ceased and she lay dreadfully still. _

"_Help me!" the new mother shrieked as fingers of ice ran down her spine._

_Everything seemed to swirl around her as Healers came from all directions. Lisa was normally a level headed Healer herself, but she was reduced to being a hysterical mother at the sight of her baby daughter lying so unnaturally still._

_She clung to Gerald as despair and desperation took over her senses. "No! Not my baby! Please, Merlin, not my baby!" She repeated these words, uttering a heartrending plea for the life of her daughter, who was barely a month old._

"_I'm so sorry," came a kind voice from far away, dragging Lisa back from the void of her own terror. "We did all we could, but—"_

_It took a few seconds for it to register in Lisa's brain. Lenora was…dead! Her beautiful baby girl was gone, taken away in the blink of an eye. Her mouth formed the beginnings of a scream while her breath came in ragged gasps, her lungs feeling as though they were going to cave in. Then, she did shriek, the sound of immeasurable grief welling up from her very core and exploding in geysers of incredulity and desolation. "No! No, no, nooo!" Her knees buckled, and she would have hit the floor if Gerald's arms weren't about her._

_Gerald looked at the Healer in perplexed astonishment before the horror of it reached him. "Lenora!" he choked out as his grief-ridden wife sobbed brokenheartedly in his arms. He bowed his head, burying his face in his wife's golden hair as his own wracking sobs took him over. "Not…Lenora…no…no!"_

_The next thing Lisa knew was that she was lying down somewhere. Yes, this had been a nightmare and she was in bed, and Lenora and Carrie were safely tucked in. She would have sincerely believed it except for the nagging feeling of wrongness she felt. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see blurred visions of faces swimming above her. "No," she squeaked. "Please…no!"_

"_Shh, love. You fainted," Gerald said in a hoarse voice filled with sorrow. _

"_Lenora," Lisa whispered before she broke down._

"_I know…I know," Lily crooned as she reached for her friend. "Such a horrible tragedy. I'm so, so sorry." What else could she say? Mere words were hardly enough to comfort a mother who'd just been left bereft. Instead, she reached for Lisa and pulled her into a comforting, sisterl-like embrace as both of them began to weep copiously._

"_Why? Why?" Lisa asked, unable to articulate anything else._

"_I don't know," Lily sobbed as she rocked her friend. _

_The sound of a clearing throat brought them up short. "I'm sorry to interrupt you at a time like this, but...do you want to see her?" A tall woman entered the room, looking a bit uncertain. Lisa pulled away from Lily's embrace and shot up from the hospital bed she'd been placed on to confront the woman. "What do you mean?" She looked slightly demented as her burning eyes met the brown ones of the taller Healer._

"_I mean, do you want to see your baby before…arrangements are made?" The woman was trying to be as kind, but to Lisa in her present state of mine, she sounded cold. This particular Healer was someone Lisa wasn't familiar with, and that seemed to add fuel to the fire._

_Lisa tried to voice a reply, but by now, she was incapable of speech. Yes." It was Gerald who had uttered that simple word._

_Lisa felt as though she was in some sort of twilight zone as Lenora's limp little body was gently placed into her arms. With trembling fingers, the young mother unwrapped the blanket, revealing the still face of her baby. Shuddering, she emitted an anguished cry as more tears slid down her face._

"_She had a cold, just a simple cold," Lisa sobbed helplessly. Everything was so wrong, so terribly wrong. "Why…oh Merlin…why?"_

_Gerald was unable to speak, for his own grief was just as intense. He didn't know what to do for Lisa or for himself as he sat next to her, tears streaking his own face. He was a burly man, and so it was unnerving to see such a big man in this state. _

"_Carrie…where is…Carrie?" She couldn't lose another baby! Lisa began to panic when she realized that Carrie wasn't in sight or earshot._

"_Your Mum has her in the waiting room," Lily said miserably. She cried softly while she sat on the other side of her best friend, James at his wife's side with his arm around her._

_Lisa nodded, but the others wondered how much was registering. Lisa was a mess and rightfully so. Although tears continued to pour, her eyes seemed to take on a glazed look as she rocked with the still baby in her arms. This seemed to go on for hours until Gerald finally convinced his wife to consign the body over to be prepared for…Merlin help him…for burial._

"Please stop!" Lenora called out. "I don't want to see anymore." She had buried her face in her hands, unable to bear it any longer. The memory could rip out even the cruelest of hearts, and although Lenora thought of herself as being coldhearted, she couldn't deny that hers had finally succumbed and bled.

They all came up from the memory, and Lenora could see that Carrie's face was chalk white. Instinctively, she reached for her hand, but Carrie was already crumpling to the floor. She had fainted.

"Oh my God," Lenora gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as she started to mildly panic. "What's happened to her?"

"She's fainted," replied Lisa. "She's pregnant,"

"I know. Is she going to be alright?" asked Lenora. _Is that concern you feel, Evans?_

"We need to get her to the Infirmary," said Eric as he knelt next to Carrie. "Let me lift her." There was no denying the love Eric felt for Carrie as he tenderly scooped her up and headed for the door. Lenora's thoughts returned to Adam as she watched Eric with her sister. He'd never seen her ill before, and Lenora wondered how Adam would handle the situation. _Oh, Adam, if you were only here. How I miss you! _Aloud, she said, "Can I come?"

"Yes, dear, please do," smiled Lisa to her newly found daughter. "Carrie will want to see you,"

Before she realized what she was doing, she came up alongside Eric and took Carrie's hand as they walked toward the infirmary. Lenora felt responsible for Carrie's fainting spell. One way or another, she was determined to make it up to her, all of it. She squeezed her sister's limp little hand with her own tiny one and rubbed her fingers with her free hand. "Please be alright," she whispered desperately.

Carrie had already started to come to as they pushed through the door. Lenora felt a slight pressure on her fingers as Carrie lightly squeezed her hand in return. She wasn't fully awake, but Lenora guessed that Carrie was sensing her presence. Good Merlin, this bond was going to take some getting used to.

With extreme tenderness, Eric laid Carrie on an empty bed, and much to Lenora's relief, she saw that her eyes were fluttering open. "Eric?" It pained Lenora to hear Carrie's voice coming out so weak. Now that Lenora knew the truth and believed it, there was no reason for her to hate Carrie anymore. She COULDN'T hate Carrie anymore. Oh, there was still a lot to digest, and she had a lot to atone for, but the gloves were off. Lenora now felt that she was getting answers that didn't' lead to more questions. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true, for there was still a lot of things she didn't know. But at least, she had hope that it wouldn't lead to a dead end.

Eric was bending over his wife, stroking the hair back from her face. His green eyes were liquid pools of concern and love. "I'm right here, Cara," he said softly. "You're alright."

"Where am I?" the pregnant Siren asked.

"In the Infirmary, angel," Gerald said, coming up beside his daughter and taking her hand, the one that Lenora had been holding only moments before. Lenora had backed away a bit so that Carrie could spend time with her husband and her parents. They were Lenora's parents too; Eric was her brother-in-law, and Carrie her sister, but she still felt like an outsider.

"You fainted, Cara," Eric was saying as he perched on the side of Carrie's bed, her free hand in his own large one.

"The babies?" Carrie asked,

"They're alright, dear," Lisa assured her. "They're just fine.

"Lenora?"

Lenora jumped slightly as she heard her name. Carrie was asking for her! Oh, Merlin, what was she going to say? "Uh, hi, Carrie," she said rather hesitantly.

Lenora smiled slightly as Carrie studied her intently and caught her gaze. "My God, it's like looking in the mirror."

"I know," Lenora said. Then, without any warning at all, her face crumpled, and she began to cry in earnest. The Siren Song had brought forth her memories of love that she had given and shared, and the information she had received this night rocked her world and changed everything she had ever thought about the family she had never known. They were wonderful and gentle people, not the monsters she had been so convinced they were, and they were accepting her. If they knew that she had been behind the sordid happenings over the last couple of days, they would send her away. They would want nothing to do with her, and the hatred she had been told of before would certainly come to pass now.

Lisa moved to her Lenora's side and pulled her into her arms as only a mother could. "Shh, love. It's alright."

"No, it's not. I did...I did some awful things," Lenora sobbed. "I...I attacked you, Carrie, and I...I..." Lenora sobbed as if her heart would break, and it truly was. The heart so recently opened again was in tatters.

"Lenora—" Carrie was now sitting up and was reaching for her twin's hand.

"I'm so...sorry," Lenora said between sobs as she pulled her hand away. "I don't deserve...to...be here...I'll leave you...as soon as...I know Carrie's...alright. I don't...want to hurt...anyone...anymore."

"No you won't." It was that girl, Celest Malino, who had just whispered those words. Celest was sitting on a chair while Fred stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. This girl was Carrie's best friend, and she was quite protective of her. Lenora suddenly looked up at her with red, watery eyes, unable to believe that Celest was defending her; Celest shook her head with a kind, sympathetic look in her large hazel eyes. That look was not lost on Lenora.

"That's right, sweetie, we're not letting go of you this time," Lisa said, still holding on to her.

"But... but after all I did... you can't possibly want me here..." She sobbed, still in shock at the turn of events.

She looked away from Celest and turned her attention back to the woman who was cradling her close. Lenora was being held in a way she'd never known before. It was a loving embrace, something she hadn't received very often in her life. She was being embraced by a woman she didn't know, one who said she was her mother. Lenora believed it was true, but it was still a lot to take in. She'd been told so many horrible things about this woman, things she now believed were lies. However, it was so hard for her to actually "believe" that she could be loved so unconditionally. How could she be accepted here after all she'd put everyone through.

Lenora continued to cry in Lisa's arms, wanting to break free and yet wanting to stay there. It was warm and comforting there. She wanted this, but should she trust it?

A loving presence now entered her mind. "Who's there?" her mind asked. However, Lenora knew the answer.

"Don't you know?" Carrie's mental presence asked.

"Carrie, I hurt you," Lenora's mind called back.

"You didn't know. You were misguided, and you were acting on your anger. And your anger was escalated by the lies you were told. I saw inside your mind when I connected with you earlier, Lenora. I saw and I feel your pain," Carrie' said inside Lenora's mind.

"I'm such a bad person. You don't know me," Lenora's mind cried out.

"We didn't grow up together, and I'm so truly sorry for that,' Carrie's mind replied. "No, I don't know you well, the life you led, or anything about you, but I know you from the inside. Lenora, I can see inside you just as you can see inside me. We are connected."

"Carrie, the things I've done...you don't know," Lenora's mind called out in anguish.

"Mistakes can be fixed. I've made my share of them. Lenora, we can fix them together. Please...please don't leave me again. I need you. We need each other," Carrie said into Lenora's mind.

"I want to believe you...I do, but...Oh, Carrie...let me GO!" Lenora pleaded.

"No, I won't. I am not letting you go. We lost you once and we're not letting it happen again," Carrie's mind called to her twin. Oh, she just had to get through to her. Now that they had Lenora with them, they were going to fight tooth and nail to keep her with them.

"I want to believe you," Lenora said. "But--"

Carrie's mind still held Lenora's. "Then, DO believe me. Lenora, I love you. We all love you so much. Look inside me. Look inside me...and you'll see I speak the truth."

Lenora looked. She touched Carrie's memories and emotions with her own mind, as a lover of books touches many volumes, searching for just the right one. Carrie opened her mind up to her twin, allowing her to examine what she needed so that it would convince her of the truth. Lenora sensed the anguish that Carrie felt for her as she looked, and she also sensed that Carrie was holding nothing back. Lenora felt that Carrie wanted to look inside her, but she held back for Lenora's sake. Carrie was telling the truth, Lenora knew that beyond any doubt now, and her heart was being swayed toward them, opening itself up to their love and acceptance.

"Carrie," Lenora's mind finally said, and she was crying, both inside her mind and physically. "You DO want me! You do!"

"You see?" Carrie thought to her. "I wasn't lying. We all want you. We want you here with us. This is where you belong...with us...with people who want you and love you."

Lenora and Carrie severed the mental link at the same time; both women were now crying openly. The long lost twins fell into one another's arms, sobbing helplessly. Carrie clung to her twin, and Lenora clung to Carrie just as tightly.

Carrie and Lenora weren't the only ones crying. All of Carrie's and Lenora's family were in tears, Lisa sobbing just as hard as her daughters. Her lost child was home, and she was whole, physically. There would be much healing that needed to be done, but there was a strong bond of love, and that love would persevere.

Carrie and Lenora were still clinging together, two halves of a whole. By then, Lisa was holding both of her daughters tightly to her, and Gerald came over to join them. "We got you back," the happy and relieved father cried. "Oh, Lenora, child, we got you back."

After what seemed like an endless time, some of the weeping died down, and Carrie and Lenora were still hugging. Eric, Celest, and Fred were now beside them, and Eric put his large hand on his wife's back and then moved it to stroke her hair. Celest did the same for Lenora, and Fred stood with them all, his hand resting on Celest's shoulder.

"Lenora, Carrie is right. We all want you here. I'm Celest, Carrie's best friend. I'm telling you the truth when I say we all want you here."

"Yes," Eric said. "Cara and all of us here want you with us."

"Eric," Lenora choked out, "I'm so, so sorry for causing you such pain. You, too, Carrie. Please forgive me...forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. It's in the past. We can move on now and work through helping you with your pain, Lenora," Carrie said. "It's going to be alright."

Lenora's emotions were still jumbled together, but for the first time in her life, she felt that she stood the chance of untangling them. This family that she had hated for so many years was now extending themselves to her, welcoming her back without question. It was completely foreign to her.

While still held in the circle of Carrie's arms, she looked around at all the faces. "Who…who are you?" she asked, focusing her attention on the red headed man who had been present throughout this entire thing.

"My name is Hamish Dumbledore, and soon you'll meet my wife, Ginger. I'm your cousin, Lenora, and I'm happy to welcome you into the family."

"Dumbledore…cousin…family?" she asked, confusion evident. "I don't' understand."

Everyone took turns explaining how Lenora was now a part of the Dumbledore dynasty. Lenora's and Carrie's Great Grandmother, Gerald's grandmother had a relationship with Aberforth Dumbledore, therefore, producing Gerald's mother, Madeline Stafford. Madeline had taken the surname of Stafford rather than Dumbledore so she wouldn't be an object of scrutiny, for the woman had been eccentric and was a very private person. Carrie hadn't found any of this out until recently herself, and she was still getting used to the fact that she was related to the headmaster of Hogwarts. Lenora gaped and shook her head, producing a low whistle. "I feel like I've fallen into a proverbial goldmine. Wow!"

"I almost fainted when I found out," Carrie laughed. "But you know, somehow I knew something was up. Every time I would go see the Headmaster, I felt this sense of connectivity somehow. I couldn't explain it. I remember once, I…I even hugged him at the Valentine's Day Ball earlier this year – a ball that we had at the school, and I felt it even more strongly then."

"Our family has a strong bond," Dumbledore replied.

Lenora gently pulled away from Carrie and went to the elderly man, who many viewed as the greatest wizard of all time, and stood before him. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I must beg your forgiveness for causing such an uproar at your school."

Dumbledore very kindly reached out his hand to take Lenora's into his old, wrinkled one. "I must say you did cause quite a ruckus, but I can understand the pain you were in and how you must have been feeling. I am certain things will settle down and return to normal. The most important thing is that you learned that things were not as they seem, and that you have a place here with your real family."

Lenora took his hand and squeezed it, instantly feeling the bond that the old wizard and Carrie had been speaking of. "I know that now. "I have a lot to make up for." She wanted to hug him for being so understanding and nonjudgmental. "Thank you, Headmaster."

Dumbledore, sensing Lenora's need, hugged her the same way he'd often hugged Carrie since she'd found out about her family connections. "It's Uncle Albus to you, and there is no need to thank me. I am sure I can speak for all of us when we say we are happy to have you back with us. Losing you was heartbreaking for so many people."

Little sleep was had that night because everyone was so excited to catch up and get to know one another. Lenora told them of Adam, and she had shed a few tears while everyone listened sympathetically.

"We were sad to lose Mr. Diggory from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said with a sad sigh. "We tried to persuade him to stay, but he did what he felt he had to do."

"He took Cedric's death quite hard," Lenora replied. "I suppose I'll never see him again."

"Never say never, sister, dear," Carrie said.

"Why?" Lenora asked, giving her a watery grin.

"Because you have just met the Hogwarts Cupid. I can see how much you love him, and I'm going to find him for you."

Lenora's blue eyes grew wide, and then she shook her head. "Oh, no! Even if you found him, I doubt he'd come back or want to see me again. He pretty much told me we were done, and I've not heard from him since."

"And you've not contacted him either." Carrie suspected that Lenora was quite the stubborn witch and would not easily give in first.

"No, I didn't," she said, casting her gaze downward to the floor. "I don't know what I'd say."

"Try 'I love you' for starters," Carrie said immediately.

Lenora blushed, her eyes still not meeting her sister's. "I do, but I'm afraid it might be too late."

"Time will tell, Lenora," Carrie said, going over to hug her. "And if it doesn't work out for the two of you, you'll find someone who will love you. You deserve that and so much more after everything you've been through. I promise you, we're going to make this as easy as possible. You are going to stay, aren't you?"

"I'd love to. I don't want to go back there." Lenora was referring to Ralph, Gertrude, and her former life.

"I also think you might want to get some counseling," Carrie said gently. "It doesn't mean you're crazy. It just means you have a lot to work through and much to digest right now. It will help."

Lenora thought of protesting, informing Carrie that she was capable of handling it on her own, but she knew she'd be lying. "OK," she finally said. "Who do you have in mind?"

"There's an Auror friend I have, and who is a friend of our family's. She works with Hamish a lot. Her name's Nymphadora Tonks, but everyone just calls her Tonks. She hates her first name." Carrie was giggling helplessly, thinking about the personality of her friend and the spiky pink hair she always wore. "She does some counseling, and I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." She explained to Lenora why she'd been laughing.

"Alright then," Lenora said just a little hesitantly. "I told my life story to a bunch of complete strangers today, even if they are family, so what's one more? Tonks does sound quite entertaining."

"She is," Carrie confirmed.

"Let's hope we won't be strangers for long," Lisa replied as she smoothed Lenora's hair away from her face. "We have a lot of time to get to know each other."

"Yes." Lenora's reply was simple as she looked around at all of them. The sun was just rising, and for the first time in a very long time, Lenora was looking forward to a brand new day.


	21. Finding Adam

_Chapter 20_

_Finding Adam_

Lenora spent the next couple weeks just getting used to her new environment and spending time with her long lost family. She'd officially been accepted at Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. "I'm surprised I didn't land up in Slytherin," she told Celest and Angelina Johnson at breakfast one morning.

"I'll tell you something Dumbledore told me." Lenora looked around and saw that the voice belonged to Harry Potter. "He said it's not about the qualities you have but about the choices you make."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Lenora smiled. "Gosh, Harry! I just never imagined that I'd be sitting here talking to you like this, any of you. It's not because you're famous or anything, it's because both of us didn't have such hot lives. Imagine how different it could have been if circumstances were changed in the slightest."

"Yeah, I know. I actually had several people and families who wanted to take me in after my folks died," Harry explained. "Sirius Black is my godfather and he wanted to take me. Also, your mum and dad did too, Lenora. It's Aunt Lisa and Uncle Gerald I'm speaking of." Lisa had been Lily's best friend throughout school and afterward, and so she had been made Harry's godmother.

"Well then, you were almost my brother, not that I'd have known about that until now," Lenora grinned.

"I know. I wasn't happy about that, knowing what I got stuck with, but Dumbledore explained that there's this sort of protection that only a blood relative of my mum's can give me. Voldemort can't attack me as long as I can call the Dursleys' house my home."

"Magic is a mysterious thing," Lenora replied. "But at the end of the day, life is what we make of it."

Later, during morning break, Lenora was in the infirmary waiting for Carrie. Her sister had shown her how to take inventory, having teased her mercilessly about logging her cases. Carrie had confessed to Lenora that her twin's work was rather clumsy and amateurish, and some of the cases she'd logged weren't even hers. "You see, we work from a master book, but both Poppy and I keep our own records too, just to be sure that things mesh up. When we both saw the work you'd done in my name, we knew that something strange was happening. I'd never have done it that way."

"Are you saying it was horrible?" Lenora asked, her blue eyes twinkling devilishly.

"No, er, well, um, yes, actually," Carrie said, grinning sheepishly. "To a trained eye, it was terrible, but you did really well for not knowing what you were doing."

"Gee, thanks," Lenora said, but she was grinning. "But seriously, if there's anything I can do to help you and Eric, I want to. It's the least I can do."

So, here she was on that very morning, taking inventory of the stock of potions for the infirmary, making notes of what was needed to be replenished, and documenting it the way Carrie and shown her. As she worked, she heard footsteps approaching. Looking up from her parchment, she saw Stephen Hanson making his way to a chair to wait.

"Carrie?" he asked.

"Carrie will be back in a moment," Lenora replied, slowly coming out into the room. "Uh, Mr. Hanson, my name is Lenora. I'm Carrie's twin."

"Yes, I've heard about you," Stephen replied. "You were the one who—"

"yes," Lenora replied, relieved that they had skipped the pleasantries. "I-I've wanted to apologize to you for a while now for…er…what happened. I had no right to—"

Stephen shook his head. "It was quite a shock Miss…Evans?"

"I've taken Stafford as my surname, Mr. Hanson. You have every right to be angry. I was truly abominable. I hope this hasn't caused irreparable damage between you and your fiancée. I'm truly appalled now at my actions."

"My fiancée and I are alright," Stephen replied. "It was courageous of you to apologize, Miss Stafford. I accept it gratefully."

"Thank you," Lenora said weakly. "I've been trying to set things right, but there are some things that will take a while to mend or blow over. I would have loved to study with you, but if it's too awkward for you and your fiancé—"

Stephen shook his head, a smile lighting his face now. "I would be more than happy to have you study with me, not that you would really need it, lass. But you must promise me that nothing like that will ever happen again."

"It won't. I…I'm actually in love with…" She looked away as tears filled her eyes. "We broke up before I came here. It was my own fault."

Stephen had a daughter by his wife that he'd married after he and Adrienne split up. They'd been married for about fifteen years, but his wife had died of cancer, leaving his fourteen year old daughter motherless. This had been some years ago, and now his daughter was grown and was working at the Ministry of Magic. Seeing Lenora's distress reminded him of times when his daughter had been crestfallen either from a break in a relationship or when she was missing her mother. Instantly, he was at Lenora's side and putting his arms around her comfortingly. "Find that young man of yours and tell him you love him. Too many years can be spent away from someone you love for stupid reasons. Don't let him get away. Had I not let Adrienne go so many years ago, things might have been different for us."

"But you're together now," Lenora said in a broken voice.

"If it is true love and if it's meant to be, you and your young laddie will be together too."

A few minutes later, Stephen left, but Lenora was still crying. More and more, she missed Adam. Everyone was right. She had to make the first move. She had to tell him she loved him. She would send him a letter at Durmstrang as soon as she could think clearly. She had to get out of there right now!

Lenora ran from the infirmary and headed down the corridor. Maybe she would go have a jog around the Quidditch pitch for a while; there was still quite a bit of time before she had to go to class. As her tears fell heavier and thicker, she began to run even faster and more furiously. She was feeling claustrophobic, and she knew she definitely had to escape. Where, she didn't know. She only knew she had to flee.

She ran, and ran, and ran until she felt like her lungs were going to burst from panting and crying so hard. As she ran, she didn't see the wet spot on the floor, and she skidded right into the middle of it, causing herself to slip and go sprawling onto the floor, twisting her ankle.

"Ouch! Dammit!" she moaned miserably. This brought on a whole new volley of tears, and she began sobbing brokenheartedly. Lenora didn't hear footsteps coming down the hall, and she jumped slightly when she felt hands on her back. It was Celest and Angelina.

"Hey, girl, what's wrong?" Celest asked gently.

"It's going to be OK, Lenora. What is it?" Angelina asked.

"I'm so...stupid," Lenora sobbed miserably. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Why? It can't be that bad," Celest said.

"It is," Lenora sobbed.

"What is it, Lenora?" Angelina asked.

"Twisted…my ankle," Lenora sobbed. Through her watery eyes, she saw Celest and Angelina exchange a look as if they suspected that her ankle wasn't her only problem.

"We'll get you some help for that," Angelina said as she conjured a bag of ice to set tenderly onto Lenora's ankle until they could get her to the infirmary. "Carrie will have you fixed up in a heartbeat."

"We'll support you," Celest said as she and Angelina gently hauled Lenora upright. She groaned in pain, but their arms were quick to come around her. "There's something more going on than you rankle."

Lenora gulped, trying to hold back the wall of tears. She hated being in pain, and that just seemed to make her heartache even worse. "I just got to really missing Adam today. I've got to find him."

"We'll all help you," Angelina promised as they began to move awkwardly down the hall. "Let's get that ankle fixed up first. Really, Filch ought to be more careful. Why can't he put up signs letting people know that the floor's wet?"

"Because he's a git," Celest muttered darkly.

"I shouldn't have been careening down the corridor either," Lenora put in miserably.

"Maybe not, but we all do it," Celest giggled.

Lenora giggled slightly through her tears. "Glad I'm not the only one who likes to cause trouble," she joked lightly. By then, they'd made it to the infirmary, and Carrie's eyes widened as she saw them supporting a limping Lenora.

"What happened?" asked the pregnant Siren as she came over to assist them. "Put her there."

Celest and Angelina helped Lenora onto the empty bed that Carrie indicated. Angelina was holding her hand while Celest was stroking her golden tresses. Lenora had befriended the two of them rapidly, and it was clear to see that they cared for her just as much as they did Carrie.

Through the tears that coursed down her cheeks, Lenora explained quickly what had happened and how she'd hurt her ankle. "At least Mr. Hanson doesn't hold any grudges, but it…it got me to thinking about Adam. If he and Adrienne can find their way back to each other, maybe Adam and I can. I have to find him, to tell him I love him."

"You will, and we'll help you, but not until after I fix up your ankle and you've had some rest," Carrie said. She waved her wand over Lenora's ankle and recited an incantation. "It's sprained pretty badly, but I can patch it right up. It might take a little while for the pain and swelling to go down, so I'll get you a potion to help with the pain."

"Thanks, Carrie," Lenora said gratefully. She watched as Carrie went to the cupboard and returned with a steaming goblet. She downed it quickly and then pulled a face as the fowl tasting liquid burned its way down her esophagus.

"This is going to make you drowsy, so you'll sleep for a couple hours," Carrie replied.

"OK," Lenora said weakly.

"Can we stay here?" Celest asked.

"Of course," Carrie replied.

"You'll miss class," Lenora said, feeling the effects of the potion starting to work.

"No, we won't. Remember, we have the rest of the day free. Ange and I were excused from Double Charms because we scored so well on that last test."

"Oh, I forgot," Lenora replied as she brushed the backs of her hands over her cheeks to dry her tears.

Lenora found herself in Carrie's arms, grateful for the comfort. "It'll be OK, Sis. We'll find him, I promise."

She leaned her head on Carrie's shoulder and sighed as Carrie rubbed her back consolingly. It felt good…and she was so tired. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

The thing she knew, she was awakened by a commotion. Her eyes snapped open, and she realized she was reclining against the pillows on the bed while someone…_Celest_…was sprawled out on the floor! "What the hell?"

She watched in utter bewilderment as Eric picked up the tall woman and laid her on the bed next to Lenora's. "Cel, are you OK?"

Celest's eyes popped open. "Yeah, I'm OK. I had a vision. Adam…he's in the Forbidden Forest."

Carrie had told Lenora that Celest was a Seer, having found out that she had this gift whilst attending Carrie's bridal shower. Lenora had seen many frauds, but she'd witnessed Celest having a vision, and her friend was definitely the real McCoy. "What?" she asked in astonishment.

"Adam's in the Forbidden Forest, and he's lost. He came looking for you, and he's lost," Celest said, sitting up. We're going to find him."

Lenora sat up too and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm coming too."

"Lenora, your ankle. Are you up for it?" Carrie asked worriedly.

"Yes," Lenora replied determinedly. "I'll do anything for Adam, and if that means finding him in the forest, then I will. I'm going. It's because of me he's there."

"Let's go!" Celest then exclaimed, anxiety in her voice. "I know the way.".

The five quickly left the infirmary, following Celest to the nearest secret passageway to Hogsmeade. She explained to Lenora that Fred had shown it to her. Angelina lightly chuckled as she told Lenora that Fred and George could find a secret passageway in an empty box.

By this time, Eric had joined the search party, and Lenora suspected that he didn't want Carrie going without him. She realized that Eric had a lot of the same virtues as Adam. No wonder Carrie was so crazy about him. They made it to the secret door, and Lenora watched as Celest quickly opened it while looking around anxiously, Lenora, Angelina and Carrie stepped in and then Eric had Celest go in next before he did. Lenora had changed into her bluebird form, while Carrie changed into her Animagus form of a nightingale so they could speed ahead and see if they could spot anything from their view.

They all finally reached the door leading out to Hogsmeade, and Carrie landed on Eric's shoulder, and nuzzled his face briefly before flying ahead of them with Lenora to go find Adam.

"This way!" Celest called out, running as fast as her legs would carry her while Eric and Angelina followed in hot pursuit.

With a bit of trepidation, they entered the forest and quietly made their way through the gloomy darkness. The tall trees hid most of the sunlight, their branches casting eerie shadows on the rough forest floor. It was as if the Forbidden Forest existed in its own little world, totally separate from the outside. Lenora figured this must have been a little similar to when Harry stepped in the maze at the beginning of the third Tri-Wizard task.

Lenora flew overhead with Carrie, both of them scouting out the area and searching for Adam from their bird's eye view. _Oh, Adam, my love, where are you? Please, please be alright. I love you so!_

All of a sudden, a noise greeted their ears. It was a rustling in the trees, the sound of hooves landing on the ground, and a voice speaking. It was a centaur, and she landed gracefully in front of the little group. "Who are you and why do you come?" the female centaur asked.

"We've come in search of someone," Eric said, his voice sounding braver than Lenora guessed he probably felt. "We're looking for one of our kind."

"Ah, a human with blond hair?" the centaur asked.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Eric asked.

"Yes," the centaur replied. "He was making is way to the castle but took a wrong turn. He is wandering aimlessly lost. I can take you there. He must exit this forest or he will be in grave danger."

At this, the bluebird above gave a shrill, alarmed cry.

"You are willing to help us?"" Angelina asked, surprised.

"I am not like other centaurs. My name is Felina, and I am somewhat similar to dear Firenze in his way of thinking. I have no ill will against humans. I will help you find your friend and then will see you safely away."

"Thank you," Angelina replied. She introduced everyone, pointing out that Lenora and Carrie were Animagi, and that they would be flying.

"I sense you are with child," Felina said to Angelina, who had just recently received the news that she and George Weasley were expecting. They'd been together for quite some time now and were planning to marry soon due to Angelina's condition. "I will carry you on my back." The centaur had born foals herself, so she understood how pregnancy could affect the body.

"Thank you," Angelina replied, climbing onto Felina's back, with Eric and Celest's assistance.

They traveled for an endless period of time, not really knowing where they were or what direction they were going. The bluebird shrilled a sad song as if keening for a lost love. The nightingale sang a song of comfort and hope, which the bluebird responded to hesitantly and with great alarm.

Finally, Felina stopped and said quietly, "This is where your friend is. Take caution for there are many dangers here. I will wait in the trees for your return and will take you to where I found you after you have succeeded in your quest."

"Thank you," Celest said reverently.

The Sirens remained in their Animagus forms as everyone hurried along the path. Finally, a voice was heard off into the distance. "I will get out." It was a male voice, and the bluebird shrilled excitedly. It was Adam. "You cannot keep me here."

Celest looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow, and then said, unsure of why Adam had said what he did. "We don't want to keep you here, we've come to help you actually..."

"Who are you?!" Adam asked from the darkness. Lenora knew that Eric, having the gift of feeling people's emotions and pains through empathic abilities, could sense the tension that Adam must be feeling.

"We're friends of Lenora's... we've come to bring you to Hogwarts... with her."

"Adam, it's Eric Schultz, mate, from Hogwarts. I've got Celest and Angelina here, and Cara's here…and Lenora."

Adam was silent for a moment, then stepped out from the shadows; the bluebird above them twittered excitedly.

"She's here," Celest said to him softly.

Adam smiled at her and then looked up to the bluebird. "Lenora! Lenora, my heart!"

It was in that moment, at the sight of Adam coming out of the darkness, that the feelings Lenora had pushed aside for so long came rushing back, flooding her senses and dominating her heart. She had missed him, but she hadn't realized just how much until he appeared. Oh, he was a welcome sight, a sight that she would never get tired of looking at from here on out. Lenora changed back into human form, crying helplessly, and threw herself into Adam's arms. She clung to him as her tears flowed unchecked down her face, murmuring his name over and over again as she held him.

Adam was taken aback for a moment, but then his arms came around her as they'd wanted to for months. He held her as though he never wanted to let her go. "Oh, Nora…Nora," he murmured as he buried his face in her fragrant golden hair.

"Adam...I'm so sorry. I've been such a bitch...all this time. Adam...please say you don't hate me," Lenora sobbed as she held tightly to him.

Adam rained sweet kisses on her wet cheeks, her eyes, her lips...and then spoke softly into her hair. "Oh, Lenora, my love, I have never hated you. If I've told you once, I've told you a million and one times, I love you."

Lenora took his face in her hands and looked into his blue eyes. "Oh, Adam, I-I thought you were done with me when we had our last fight. I didn't think you wanted to see me ever again."

Adam was now crying too, and he held her tightly against him as he spoke his next words. "Lenora, my darling, my life, I've regretted saying those words ever since they escaped my big maw. I can't live without you. Nora...I need you...I love you. I'll never leave you again, I promise. I'm so sorry, love, so sorry."

No," she said, placing her finger over his lips. "I'm the one who's sorry. It was my fault, Adam. If I hadn't been so stupid, so selfish, none of this would have ever happened. Oh, Adam, take me back into your heart. Adam, I...I love you too."

Adam was definitely taken off guard at this admission. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes, his large palm brushing some loose curls away from Lenora's face. He had waited so long for her to actually tell him she loved him…and now, at long last, it had finally happened. "Lenora, do you mean it? I never thought...I never thought I'd hear you say those words. Lenora, my angel, tell me I'm not dreaming...that you're really here and that you love me."

"You're not dreaming, Adam. Everything's changed. There's so much to tell you, but for now, just know that everything is so much better, especially now that you're here. Oh, Adam, I missed you so much and I love you with all my heart. We can have a life, a future…together, Adam, that is, if you want me," Lenora said as she locked gazes with him.

Adam responded by lowering his lips to hers, their tears mingling as they kissed. "I have always wanted you, right from the first moment I laid eyes on you," he said, cupping her face after their tender kiss ended. "I want you and I love you, always and forever, Nora. My future is nothing without you in it. "Come back to me, Nora. I need you."

Lenora placed her tiny hands over his as he still gently framed her face with his big palms. "I will, Adam. You came back to me and I'll come back to you. We're both home, Adam, home where we belong. Hold me. Just hold me."

And he did. His arms pulled her as close to him as he possibly could while his hands buried themselves in her long, thick tresses. They stayed like this for quite a while, kissing and embracing until Celest spoke up. "I'm sorry, but we have to get out of here. We all could still be in danger."

Lenora and Adam came back to reality. "Yes, of course," Adam said. "There's so much to tell you, but we'll have time to talk later once we're out of this place."

Lenora was unable to speak as she clung to Adam's hand, tears leaking from her eyes. She noticed that Celest, Carrie, and Angelina were also crying, and she gave them a watery smile. It was clear they loved reunions and that they'd found this one to be nothing less than touching. Lenora now felt that she had everything she could possibly want. Life was better than it ever had been.


	22. Sapphira

**Author's Note: **An American Amadeus dragon does not exist in the Potter world. The breed comes solely from my own vivid imagination. Amadeus comes from Mozart's middle name (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart), and I named her after Saphira from the book _Eragon_ by Christopher Paolini.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 21_

_Sapphira_

The little group made their way through the forest, a sobbing Angelina riding on Felina's back once again. The centaur met them once they arrived at the point where she'd left them. Adam, Eric, and Celest were hurrying along, wanting to get out of there as quickly as they could. Carrie and Lenora changed back into their Animagus forms and were flying along slightly ahead of the group. All of their nerve endings were hyper-sensitive to the danger that was possibly lurking just around a corner.

All of them were silent as they continued along the path. There would be plenty of time for talking once they arrived safely back at Hogwarts. It was daunting to know that they were on their own and that they would have to rely on themselves and each other to get them all back safely. But, at least the centaur was with them, and she surely knew her way around the forest.

Suddenly, they were brought up short as a roar was heard in the distance but growing closer to their location. "We've got to hurry," Eric said. "I don't like the sound of that roaring."

Lenora flew closer to Carrie as the frightening noise sounded again. "I know that roar," Carrie telepathically said to Lenora. "It sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I heard it before."

They reached a clearing where the waning sunlight hit them. It was getting close to dusk, for they'd been in the forest for a number of hours, but they didn't realize how much time had elapsed. The little group breathed a collective sigh of relief as they stopped in the clearing to catch their breath. However, their relief was short lived. Again, the roaring sounded, and it was even closer than it had been before.

The earth shook violently as something of gargantuan proportions landed in front of them. Angelina and Celest screamed as Eric and Adam gasped, gaping at the creature before them. It was a dragon!

Carrie's and Lenora's hearts beat wildly in their little feathered chests. Oh, how tragic it would be if they all met their end right here. If they'd been in human form, the twin Sirens would have fainted from fright. Lenora thought she still might. She pictured herself falling from the sky and landing at Adam's feet, unconscious. She was relieved that they weren't in human form because at least this way, she wouldn't run the risk of pissing herself. Thank Merlin for small miracles!

Again, the roar sounded, and Carrie and Lenora looked down at their friends who were petrified with fear. Lenora tapped into Carrie's mind and realized that Carrie's memory was registering something. Had she been in human form, Lenora would have been speechless with shock; Carrie knew this dragon, whose name was Sapphira.

Dragons were mean, ferocious creatures, or so everyone thought. Most of them were, but there was a handful of dragons who'd befriended humans. This dragon standing before the little group was no ordinary dragon, for this one possessed special powers. Lenora continued to stay connected with Carrie's mind, and her twin mentally revealed the story to her.

Before transferring to Hogwarts in her fifth year, Carrie had spent a summer day with Eric and Laura Crane, her best friend from America. They had been walking and not paying much attention to where they were going. After a time, they'd become lost and had no idea which direction to go to get home. It had begun to grow cold as night approached. It was a day in early summer where the days were warm, but the nights became chilly. The friends sat huddled together trying to keep warm. Since they were not allowed to perform magic away from their school because they were all underage, they didn't conjure a fire. They also didn't have anything to light one the Muggle way, so all they could do was keep  
close to one another and try to warm each other from their own body heat.

When all else failed, Carrie always sang in hopes of making herself and the others feel more at ease and to lessen the panic that had started to seize them. She had performed a Siren Song, one of longing to return home, begging for direction and guidance so they might somehow find safety. Singing had always been Carrie's way of coping with things, and Laura and Eric had understood that. They sat still, listening to Carrie's beautiful and moving song, each one thinking in their minds of returning home and to warmth and refuge.

Moments later while Carrie was still singing, a mighty roar sounded, causing the friends to scream in terror. They thought for sure it was a predator coming to have them all for dinner. Their fears grew and became more intense when a dragon had landed in front of them. The dragon was huge! All dragons were. As  
it turned out, this dragon was a female. Her sapphire blue scales shone in the sun as she moved, and she had great red wings. Her big blue eyes stared intelligently at the friends as silent screams were evident on all of their faces.

"Do not be afraid," a soft voice sounded inside Carrie's mind. "I am here to help you. My name is Sapphira, and I mean you no harm. I heard your song, and it called to me, filled my heart with its depth of longing."

"You understood the song?" Carrie communicated telepathically to the dragon.  
She was shocked that there was actually such a thing as a dragon who could talk to humans in this way.

Sapphira picked up on Carrie's thought pattern and said inside her mind in a kind tone, "I am no ordinary dragon. I am what is known as an American Amadeus. My very existence lies within the music of my soul. I can communicate with those, such as you, who possess telepathic skills. However, I communicate also through song. I am drawn to music, but not just any music. I am drawn by a true singer, a true musician. You are one such person."

"I am a Siren," Carrie explained. "My very existence is also through the songs I carry with me and sing. My name is Carrie. Why have you come to us, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah yes, a Siren," Sapphira said. "As I've said, you are a true singer, one that is good of heart and who is kind. You have drawn me to you with your song. I am here to help you return to your safe haven."

"We got rather turned around, Sapphira," Carrie admitted.

"I can help you find your direction," Sapphira told her. "Your friends are looking at us curiously. If they are trusted friends of yours, I see no harm in showing them how I can communicate with them through song. Will you assist me in this?"

"Of course," Carrie said, wide eyed. "I've never heard of a singing dragon before."

Carrie and Sapphira broke the mental link they shared, and Carrie relayed the conversation she'd had with Sapphira to her friends. Both Eric and Laura knew that Carrie was an animal communicator and was telepathic, so they didn't need an explanation of Carrie's communication skills. The others were bowled over, but they didn't question her. They were still rather scared. After all, it's rather intimidating, to say the least, to find a dragon standing in close proximity.

Carrie sensed that she would need to initiate the magical communication that would enable Sapphira to talk to them. The regular spoken word would not work on this dragon, only words uttered in song would communicate their way to Sapphira. Carrie began, choosing a gentle tune that she'd made up in her head some time ago as she'd hummed while doing some work.

"Oh, Sapphira, good and kind,  
Please come and ease my mind.  
Show us the way to return home,  
So that we may no longer roam."

It was as if a thousand ethereal musical instruments were backing up Carrie's voice as she sang her request to Sapphira. To Eric's and Laura's utter amazement, the dragon sang back to them.

"Carrie, my newest and dearest friend,  
Your searching is now at an end.  
Follow this path in the light,  
For there are many dangers here in the night."

Sapphira had sung in the same tune as Carrie, and while doing so, indicated, with her great wing, the direction and path they needed to go to return safely home. Carrie communicated her thanks to her new friend and told her she was sorry to leave her. Sapphira talked with Carrie and the others through song, saying that she would one day see them again. She flew away, leaving the friends to follow their pathway home.

Carrie's reverie was broken when she heard voices beside her. Everyone except Carrie and Eric seemed to be paralyzed with fear. Angelina produced a small high pitched squeak when she saw that Carrie was now leaning against the dragon's massive body in a greeting of friendship.

The others stared, wide eyed with terror, but Eric was smiling.

"Eric, are you CRAZY?" Celest asked, her voice nearly constricted from fear, seeing that Eric was actually SMILING when they all ought to be running for their lives!. "And Carrie! Oh my God!"

"Don't worry, Cel. Cara and I know this dragon. Her name is Sapphira," Eric explained. He told the others of Sapphira's powers while Carrie spent some time, reacquainting herself with her friend whom she'd missed so much.

While Eric was telling the story to Celest and Angelina, Lenora drew closer to Carrie and Sapphira to take in the unbelievable reunion. _This has been a day for reunions! Mother of Merlin! _She reached out for Carrie's mind with her own, seeking permission to join in with the mental conversation, and Carrie willingly gave it. Lenora was touched beyond words, and she knew she would carry all of this with her for as long as she lived.

"You remember me!" Carrie's joy communicated its way into Sapphira's mind and also touched Lenora's very soul.

"Yes, little one, I remember you. Are you well?"

"Yes, I am well. I am carrying twins, and Eric and I are married."

"I am happy for both of you," Sapphira communicated to Carrie's mind. "I sense another singer is with us."

"Yes," Carrie said happily. "My twin sister, Lenora, has been returned to us. I am so thankful to have her back with us."

"And she is also a Siren," Sapphira said.

"Sapphira?" Lenora said inside the dragon's mind, tentatively, wanting to make contact.

"I am here," Sapphira said. She was communicating now with both Carrie and Lenora, all of them mentally linked to one another.

"You are beautiful," Lenora said in awe.

Sapphira chuckled inside their minds as she said, "Ah, no, not really. There are those of my ancestors who were much more beautiful than I. I am rather homely compared with other dragons of my breed."

"You are still beautiful," Lenora insisted. "I've never heard of your breed before. You're an American Amadeus?"

"I am," Sapphira said. "Our kind is very, very rare. Only a select few humans ever get to see our kind. We must stay hidden for fear of being hunted and killed."

"Sometimes humans are very foolish," Carrie said. "I am so grateful that you've come to me…to us once again. I feel so much safer with you here with us.

"And I am grateful to see you once more and to be of assistance. I will once again help you return to your home. I sense it is a different home. You are now stationed at Hogwarts Castle."

"Yes," Carrie said. "We rescued a friend and now we are returning home with him. Can you see us safely out of the forest?"

"I can."

"Would you mind," Lenora began, "if we showed our friends the wonders of your powers?"

"Ah, I sense they are trusted friends. I will be more than happy to sing for them," Sapphira said kindly.

The mental communication was broken, and Lenora and Carrie took turns singing their communication. Sometimes they'd sing separately and sometimes together, therefore producing a beautiful, wondrous musical display. Two Sirens and an American Amadeus dragon was definitely something one didn't see or hear every day.

"Ah, Sapphira, our friend, our guide,  
We thank thee for standing at our side.  
We request your faithful help once again,  
To see us through the danger we are in."

Carrie sang the same tune she'd used almost two years before, and again, Sapphira responded.

"Ah, I feel pleasure once again,  
To sing with thee, my true friend.  
I will guide your wandering feet.  
Your dear ones, you will once again meet."

Once again, it seemed that a thousand beautiful, mystical, and ethereal musical instruments accompanied the magical singing between the Sirens and the dragon. The others stood there with rapt expressions as they witnessed the display. They had never beheld something so truly wondrous and heavenly.

Lenora and Carrie were stroking Sapphira's beautiful blue scales while they exchanged words and music with her. Lenora just couldn't take her eyes – and her hands – off the marvelous dragon. When she touched her, a sense of great serenity coursed through her every fiber. It was almost painful to look away, but she finally managed to do so for only a brief moment. It was only long enough to see that Celest and Angelina were crying softly. She knew they all had been frightened out of their gourds at first, but now, there was no trace of that, only pure amazement and wonder.

Sapphira gave permission for the others to come closer and stroke her. It wasn't often that she felt a human touch, and she only allowed it with those she trusted. In actuality, when trusted humans did touch and stroke her, Sapphira enjoyed the sensation it brought.

Carrie and Lenora beckoned the others to come closer, and Sapphira  
sang to them...

"Please draw near to me,  
For your friend I will ever be.  
I will be grateful for your loving touch,  
And will cherish it so very much."

Eric and Celest helped Angelina off of Felina's back, where she'd still been perched. "Thanks," she said softly as they led her over to the dragon. With reverence and awe, the group silently stroked Sapphira's gleaming scales, basking in the glory of the situation and the beauty of this rare and kind dragon.

"My God," whispered Celest, shaking her head slightly and then smiling at Lenora and Carrie. "Can you please beg her forgiveness for my gaping? Tell her I think she's the most beautiful dragon I'll ever see... "

"Yes," Angelina breathed as she rested her head on Celest's shoulder, her hands continuing to gently stroke Sapphira. "She's so beautiful."

Carrie and Lenora communicated Celest's words to Sapphira, who nodded in understanding. The dragon felt safe with this group of people, and she made her feelings known. Sapphira sang softly,

"Do not fear me for my size,

for I see the wonder in your eyes.

I thank thee for your kindness,

And I wish you much love and happiness."

Carrie and Lenora were both leaning against the beautiful dragon, whilst their tiny hands stroked the sinewy and strong body. Sapphira was a creature with incredible strength, and sothey knew that as long as she was with them in the forest, no harm would come to them.

"I'll bet Hagrid would love to see her," Angelina said.

Sapphira sang once more,

"Tis of the gentle giant you speak of to me,

who smiles brightly and is tall as a tree.

He saved my life, I tell thee true,

He is kind to both me and you."

"I'm not surprised she knows Hagrid," Eric said. "Hagrid knows everything about the forest.

"Oh my! He'll be thrilled when we tell him we saw her," Angelina said quietly.

"Hagrid is a wonderful man," Lenora smiled. "I felt so bad for insulting him that day."

"He's very forgiving, and he understood once he knew what was going on. He did say he was going to let Olympe hand you your butterbeers from now on," Carrie teased.

"Touché," Lenora laughed softly. "That's probably a good idea though."

The others laughed softly along with Lenora, and Sapphira blew a smoke ring, which made the group laugh again. Sapphira had a sense of humor too.

"Does she really live in the forest?" Celest asked. "Is she lonely?"

Sapphira heard the question and sang of her situation. She explained to them that she now lived in the forest but flies to different locations to see all the creatures and humans she befriends. She had taken a permanent move to the forest from America when a band of poachers had been after her. Sapphira explained how she had met her mate, Orion, and they had their children together. She told of how she could now make herself invisible, enabling her to protect herself against predators and dangers.

Sapphira also asked them if she could visit with them often. She told them how she felt completely safe with them, and she was lonely for someone to sing with.

Carrie and Lenora hugged her and assured her that she could visit with them any time. The others hugged her as well, and Lenora saw that Celest and Angelina were crying softly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I sometimes cry when I see beautiful things, and I cry when I have to leave them. I know we need to go soon, but oh, I hate to go," Celest said, crying freely.

Angelina was still crying as well, and Lenora and Carrie weren't far behind. Eric and Adam could only offer silent comfort as the ladies cried copiously. But, Sapphira lowered her big, beautiful head and sang softly and consolingly.

"Do not weep tears of sadness,

But remember me with gladness.

I will remember you in my heart,

For we shall not long be apart."

The kind dragon nuzzled the crying witches and then, she did something that most dragons were not capable of doing. She wrapped her great wings around the girls in a gentle hug and allowed them to kiss her face. Eric and Adam also received the dragon's hug, which rendered them speechless.

Lenora felt as though she was suffering a great loss when the dragon's hug had ended. Sighing a little sadly, she reached for Adam's hand and squeezed it. She was brought back to reality when Celest spoke. "Can you tell her that I am looking forward to the day when I can communicate with her telepathically?"

The twin Sirens smiled through their tears and both sung to Sapphira in perfect harmony.

"To communicate with thee is the wish of Celest,

A good student, she is the best.

We will show her how to talk with thee,

And once learned, how happy she shall be."

Sapphira nuzzled Celest's face kindly and rested her head on her shoulder a moment, acknowledging the desire for her success in learning to communicate with her.

Both Carrie and Lenora simultaneously kissed Sapphira's face once more, followed by Celest and Angelina, before the little group reluctantly departed. Everyone was lost in their thoughts as they trudged onward, Angelina once again riding on Felina's back. Celest asked the centaur if she'd ever seen the kind dragon before, but Felina shook her head. "No, I have not. However, I have frequently sensed a presence with a gift of melody."

"She was so beautiful," Lenora said, wiping tears from her eyes.

I've never seen anything...or heard...anything like that in my life," Angelina said, one hand brushing at her own tears as she held onto Felina with the other.

"I bet you missed her terribly after she left the first time you met her, Carrie," Celest said.

"Oh, I sure did. I fell in love with her instantly. I cried for her for about a week," Carrie admitted grinning slightly.

"I miss her already," Celest sighed. "I do hope we get to see her again."

Carrie smiled through her own tears. "We will. Remember, she promised."

"She was so beautiful," Lenora repeated before chuckling lightly at herself. It seemed that this was the only thing she could articulate right now.

"Ah, Lenora, my love, it's so wonderful to see you laughing. How I've wanted to see you and to be with you again," said Adam as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to his side.

"It feels good to be laughing, and it feels even better to be laughing with you here beside me, Adam. I missed you so much, and I love you," Lenora said, her voice choking up slightly."

"I'm so glad, my love. I missed you more than I can possibly say, and my heart broke more and more every day without you. I love you too, Nora."

"Today has made me very happy," Lenora told him, as she reached up to kiss him.

As they walked on, Felina showing them the way, Lenora listened as Carrie and Eric talked softly.

"Cara," Eric said softly to his wife.

"Hmm?" Carrie asked softly as she leaned into his weight. Eric's arm was around her as they walked, and she smiled up at him, obviously basking in his closeness.

"You were so beautiful today...with Sapphira," Eric told her.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Carrie smiled.

"She is," Eric nodded, "and YOU are beautiful."

Carrie stopped walking and looked up into her husband's handsome face. Taking his face in her hands and smiling lovingly up into his shining green eyes, she said tenderly, "I love you, Eric.

"I love you more, Cara, my life." He brought her close to his heart and held her tight for a moment. "It made my heart swell to see you with Lenora too."

"Oh, Eric, I'm so grateful to be able to have shared that with you and everyone here. And Lenora…I never saw her look so happy today. Today was for her, and it was a success."

Eric nodded, and they grew silent again except for the sound of them kissing.

Tears once again slid down Lenora's face as she heard Carrie's last words. Yes, it had been a successful day, and it had been for her happiness, and for Adam's safety, that they all had risked themselves for. She and Adam were lagging slightly behind the others. She stopped walking and took his hands so he had to turn to her, and when he did, he kissed her passionately.

"We can't let them have all the fun now, can we?" Adam grinned down at her when their kiss ended.

"Of course not," Lenora chuckled as she touched his cheek. "Adam?"

"Yeah, angel?"

"Promise me...promise me you'll never leave me again. Oh, Adam, I need you," Lenora said, falling into his waiting arms, a soft sob escaping from her.

He held her close, stroking her golden locks and kissing her face. "I need you too, Nora. I was kicking myself in the ass when I left you. Lenora...my love, it will never, ever happen again. I love you too much to let you go. You're mine."

"I'm so glad," Lenora whispered and then kissed him again. "Tonight, Adam, tonight, I want you to show me. I want you to love me...tonight." It had seemed like eons since she and Adam had made love, and she was achingly yearning for him.

"With pleasure, my Lenora. With pleasure," Adam said, his face buried in her lustrous, fragrant hair.

The experiences of the day were still vividly upon them as they continued to walk safely through the forest and toward Hogwarts. "This is where I must leave you," Felina finally said. Eric and Celest helped Angelina onto the ground.

"Thank you for all your help today," Carrie replied.

"Yes, thank you," Angelina said gratefully.

"It was nothing," Felina replied, inclining her head. "Please give Firenze my warmest regards."

"We will, Felina, we promise," Carrie replied with emotion.

The centaur, again, inclined her head, her mane of black hair sweeping over her back. She surveyed them all with wise blue eyes before darting back into the trees, disappearing from sight in an instant.

"Adam," Lenora said, turning back to him and caressing his cheek with her tiny fingers. "What now? What are you going to do? What are WE going to do?"

"I wish to return to Hogwarts and finish my education here...with you and with those I left," Adam said. "It was difficult for me after...after my cousin was killed, but I think I have healed enough so that I can return without awful memories plaguing me. I also know I can't run from horrible memories…or from you, Lenora. I have to face my fears and my emotions head on."

"I'll be right there with you," Lenora whispered with deep tenderness. "I can't lose you again. It would destroy me."

"Oh, Nora, I can't be without you either. You are my life," Adam said, his voice choking with emotion. "

"I'm glad you're coming back, Adam," Carrie said. "I didn't know you well when you were here, but we did miss you after you went away. I always did like  
Cedric. He was always very kind to me when we ran into one another. We hung out in different circles, but I held Cedric in very high esteem."

"Carrie, I...I want to thank you," Adam began softly, "for singing for Ced's funeral. It was comforting to have you and your voice with us. You'll never know how much your support and kindness meant to my family."

Lenora raised an eyebrow, but as she thought back, she barely remembered Cedric's funeral. She was too intent in comforting Adam that nothing else mattered. She honestly didn't recall Carrie being there, but that day, plans for revenge hadn't even entered her mind.

"I'm so glad I could help, Adam, even if it was in some small way. What happened to Cedric was horrific. He didn't deserve it. I will always remember him with kindness," Carrie said compassionately.

"We met before Cedric died. It was on my…our…sixteenth birthday, actually," Lenora grinned. "Adam said I looked like someone he knew from Hogwarts, and then he brought your name up. I lit into him and dumped my champagne all over him."

"Well, what a way to get acquainted," Carrie laughed. "That must have been some party."

"Not really," Lenora giggled. "But Adam made it interesting."

"That seemed so long ago, Lenora, my darling," Adam told her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "But I have to admit, it was fun…and challenging…to get to know you."

"I know...and I'm so sorry I wasn't nicer to you," Lenora said, her heart in her eyes. "I gave you such a hard time so often."

"That's all in the past," Adam replied, wrapping his arms around her. "We can move on from here and make things right. Everything will be OK, and we're going to have our happily ever after, our golden castle in the clouds."

"Adam, I love you…so much," Lenora said, throwing her arms around him and holding him tight.

"It's so good to hear that from you, my love," Adam whispered as he tenderly stroked her hair. "I love you too. It feels just as good to say it."

Lenora was still holding onto him when she turned to the others a moment later. "I should reintroduce you to my Adam and to…to thank all of you for--" She couldn't continue as tears flooded her eyes. Recovering her voice after a moment, she said, "You brought him back to me."

"No," Adam said, lifting her chin with his big hand. "They didn't bring me back to you. Your heart and your love brought me back here. But they helped me find you, and for that I will forever be grateful. Thank you all for finding me."

"All in a day's work, mate," Eric said, slapping his friend on the back. "Welcome back. We're thrilled to see you again and to have you back among us."

"I missed everyone so much," Adam said. "Oh, Carrie, Eric, I heard you adopted some kids and you've got twins on the way. That's wonderful. Lenora, my love, you're an Auntie."

"That's right," Lenora grinned. "And the baby, Adam...the baby's name is Cedric."

"I'll always think of your cousin when I hold him, Adam," Carrie said warmly. Sarah, Cedric's birth mother, picked the most perfect name for him before she died. You can consider him your cousin Cedric's namesake."

A lump began to constrict Adam's throat as he looked at the group around him. I--I don't know...what to say. It's...wonderful," he whispered. "I thank you."

"There's no need," Carrie smiled, her blue eyes full of compassion. "We have always liked you, and now we love you especially because of the love you and Lenora share."

"Thank you," Adam said, his blue eyes shining. "I'll never, ever forget this day and what it meant for me…for Lenora…for all of us." He kissed the side of Lenora's head and smiled lovingly at her. "And now, my love, it's time we spent some time alone."

"Absolutely," Lenora said, her face wreathed in smiles. "I'm all yours. Forever, Adam, I'm all yours."


	23. A New Beginning

_Chapter 22_

_A New Beginning_

Adam whisked Lenora to Diagon Alley so they could spend their first night together alone. Adam and Lenora were now both of age, and they had their licenses to Apparate, having passed the test with flying colors. Adam celebrated his birthday while at Durmstrang, and Lenora's followed a few months later in January.

From the outskirts of Hogwarts grounds, they Disapparated after she'd quickly written a note to McGonagall, saying she would return to the school by early next morning. Since she was of age, Lenora could go off on her own, but she still needed to let her head of house know that she was leaving. McGonagall was also related to Lenora and Carrie, being that she was Hamish Dumbledore's grandmother, therefore creating the bridge for the McGonagall and Dumbledore families to be interwoven together. She promised to fill her in when she got back and was sure that McGonagall would understand.

"You two just go, and I'll see that she gets this," Carrie assured them. "I'll speak to her as well so she knows at least some barebones details. You just go and have a memorable night."

They reached the Milton, a new swanky hotel that had been established in Diagon Alley, the same hotel that Carrie and Eric and the other couples had used to spend their wedding nights in just before leaving on their honeymoon for the Caribbean. Lenora gasped when they saw the suite they'd be staying in; it was lovely!

It was obviously a honeymoon suite, for everything was designed with romance in mind. The bed was shaped like a king-sized heart and was covered with a soft red comforter, with matching canopy and curtains to draw around it. The beautiful carpet was white as snow, and the windows had white curtains with red dots on them. A blazing fire was already crackling in the large fireplace, and their trunks were situated together on the footboard; Carrie had seen to that herself, sending the trunks to the hotel so they'd be there by the time the couple arrived. The bathroom was large and also done in reds. There was a marble bathtub and a Jacuzzi just big enough for a couple to enjoy.

"It's breathtaking," Lenora breathed as she fell into his arms, her face all smiles.

Laughing, Adam swooped her up, spun her around, and kissed her soundly. Tonight would be a new beginning to the rest of their life…together.

Their attraction for one another never faded during the time they had spent apart. In fact, it had grown, and now, all Adam had to do was look at her in a come hither way, and she melted. His soft blue eyes were now boring into her, and she felt as if he were trying to reach her soul. Immediately, she felt her insides quicken, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Adam…" she whispered.

"Shh," he replied, placing his finger over her lips before kissing her thoroughly and passionately. She felt her world tilt when he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. "I love you, Nora," he said, brushing some strands of hair away from her face.

"I love you, too," she said without hesitation. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

"I know how you feel, darling," he said, caressing her cheek with his fingers.

"I know," she said, looking at him with half lidded eyes, heated desire evident in their blue depths. "I need you, Adam. Love me tonight and forever."

He did. They undressed one another, their clothing slipping to the floor in soft whooshes of fabric, and they explored one another with their hands and mouths. It had been so long since they'd been intimate, and Lenora was starving for him. She caressed him and kissed him, not leaving one inch of his body untouched, and he returned her caresses and kisses with equal fervency.

Lenora was immediately more than ready for him, and he entered her hot center, filling her as nobody else ever could. He began to move inside her, causing her to gasp, but she matched his movements. They knew each other in every way. As their lovemaking began, Lenora felt as though they were one entity, one soul, one being. Each one was incomplete without the other, and their joining and loving made those two halves come together. They were a part of the other in body, mind, and soul.

Their climaxes came together in a shower of electric sparks, sending them both into shockwaves of both pleasure and torture. She cried his name over and over as he slammed himself home one final time, his seed spilling inside her center, filling her to overflowing with warmth. She writhed and shuddered beneath him, her body in the throes of painful ecstasy.

When it was over, she lay curled up next to him as they basked in the afterglow. Her head rested on his chest, her golden hair spilling over it. Little curls clung damply to her face, and Adam's gentle fingers brushed them aside. She turned her head slightly to plant a tender kiss on his chest, and her arms tightened around him. "I could let you do that to me every night," she breathed, still shuddering slightly.

"And I would, gladly," he assured her as he methodically and rhythmically stroked her long hair.

They made love twice in the Jacuzzi and twice in the shower before retiring to bed with a bottle of wine and some chocolate. Adam tenderly brushed her hair, causing Lenora to sigh with pleasure at his ministrations. It reminded her of when they'd been on the cruise together last year. Lenora felt as though she was married to him and that they were on their honeymoon, just the two of them.

Once in bed, Adam leaned back into the pillows, Lenora nestled close to him while they sipped on their wine. "How's your ankle?" He thought it was alright, for she'd not been walking with any difficulty.

"It's fine, love."

"I'm glad," he said, kissing her and tasting the wine on her warm lips. "I always want to take care of you."

"That's one thing you never saw was me ill," she chuckled.

"I hope I don't, but we're going to be together forever, so I'm sure one of us will suffer a case of something or other at some point."

"I know," Lenora grinned. "I'm a real bitch when I'm sick. Just give me pork chops and I'll get sick as a dog. Then you'll see."

He laughed. "When aren't you a bitch?" he teased.

"Oh, you," she said, poking him in the ribs.

He laughed again and stuffed a piece of chocolate into her mouth before she could say anything else. He smirked when he saw her close her eyes and tilt her head back. "Mmmmm," she sighed.

"Good stuff?" he asked, still smirking.

"Yes, it is, and I'M the one who smirks, not you, Mr. Dogbreath."

"Dogbreath?" he asked with mock indignation. He set their wine glasses down and then tackled Lenora, pinning her under him so he could tickle her mercilessly.

She shrieked and laughed helplessly, squirming and wiggling beneath him. "Adam…you…bloody…menace."

"Tell me the right words and I'll let you go."

"You're mental. I'm going to piss myself if you keep this up."

"Wrong words," Adam grinned and continued his tickling.

Lenora shrieked with laughter as he kept tickling her. Drat it, but she was ticklish everywhere and Adam knew it. She finally had to concede defeat. Between gales of laughter, she said, "I…love…you…Adam Diggory."

Those were the magic words and so he let her up, but then, she was instantly back in his arms, his mouth descending upon hers once again.

"Adam," Lenora said after a long, companionable silence.

"Yes, love."

As much as she hated the unpleasant thought of dredging up what she'd done to Carrie, she had to come clean with him. "You'll probably hate me after I tell you what I did."

"You tried to get revenge on Carrie," Adam said, sensing the direction of her thoughts.

"I was so wrong," she said, ducking her head in shame. "Carrie and my family really did think I was dead. The adoption papers I was shown were fakes. I was lied to all these years. Adam, I've been a fool."

Adam sighed but didn't say anything at first. Now was not the time to give her an I-told-you-so remark. "Tell me."

The whole sordid story spilled out, haltingly at first, but then came more rapidly. She wanted to get it over with, for it was like a bad taste in her mouth, a taste she might always be plagued with. Her lips quivered when she got to the part about her encounters with both Brad Foster and Stephen Hanson. "I was unfaithful," she said woefully.

Adam ran a hand through his blond hair and contemplated his words. "At least no permanent damage was done to Carrie or the others. You found out the truth and rectified the situation. Stephen sounds like an incredibly nice fellow, and Brad—" His blue eyes darkened momentarily. The thought of Lenora with anyone else sent him reeling.

"You're angry." Her words were a statement rather than a question.

"I am, but it was my own damned fault. If I hadn't left you, most of this might never have happened. You would have had your experience with Carrie because you needed to find out the truth for yourself, but the stuff with Foster and Hanson wouldn't have happened." He looked away, forcing his mind to dispel the horrible images. "I wasn't a saint either." If she hadn't been listening carefully, she would have missed those five words due to the softness in which they were spoken.

"What do you mean?" Now, it was Lenora's turn to listen.

"I got drunk one night while at Durmstrang. Actually, it happened at a pub one weekend, and I ended up in bed with a Bulgarian woman. I kept talking about you and how much I missed you. I was in a sorry state, and she was a good listener. I can't remember how it happened – we were both intoxicated – but we ended up spending the night together. It was a one-night stand and didn't mean anything to either of us, mind you, but it happened."

Lenora found that she wanted to bitch-slap that Bulgarian woman, whoever she was. Instead, she controlled herself and spoke softly, her hands now cupping his face. "I think this is a hard lesson for both of us. We drove each other to the brink and nearly fell over into the abyss, but our love brought us back where we both need to be. If you can forgive me, I want us to wipe the slate clean and start over."

"I want that too, but you have to forgive me." Adam turned his head slightly to press a kiss to Lenora's palm.

"I do," she said, tears standing out in her eyes.

"And I, you, my angel," he whispered back.

"We've been through so much, and we really messed it up. I'm so thankful for a second chance."

"Yes," he said, their eyes locking. "We won't make the same mistakes again, and this is a new start to a long and wonderful life together. I finally have your heart, all of it, and you've had mine since I first saw you. What we've been through will only make us stronger."

Lenora nodded, and her tiny fingers caressed his cheek. "All this is true, and I'll never take you…or us…for granted again. I don't ever want to be without you, ever. I felt so lost, so forlorn, like I was drifting away."

He brought her into his arms and held her close. "That won't ever happen again, I promise you that. My life is meaningless without you in it. I'm going to marry you one day soon."

"is that so?" she asked, a quirky grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"That's so, Nora, my love. Tonight is just the beginning, a new beginning for us. We have the rest of our lives to live in love, and it's going to be a hell of an adventure."

"It will be," she agreed. "But if you're serious about marrying me, you'd better work on a proposal soon."

"Oh, why is that?" he asked lazily.

Her grin widened, and she had the grace to blush. "With all this insanity, I haven't taken my potion. I have a hunch we just made a baby…or two. Twins run quite rampant in my family."

Adam smirked, obviously proud of himself. "Well then, we'll just have to be ready, won't we?" The thought of possibly having impregnated Lenora stroked his ego in a big way. There would be a lot for them to do to prepare, but they would manage it. They had a lot in their favor. But then, a thought struck him. "It could be Brad's."

She took his hands and locked gazes with him, blue eyes meeting blue. "If I am pregnant, and I'm saying IF, then it will be a blessing. No matter who the siring father turns out to be, you'll be the father in reality because we're together. Can you live with the possibility of it if it turns out to be Brad's?"

He nodded. "I can as long as we're together, Nora. We can do anything, you and I, together. This is only the beginning."

"Yes," she whispered and then melted into his loving arms. "I love you, Adam Diggory."

-----------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **I would like to take this time to thank all the members from my Harry Potter writing and RP group (and you know who you are). Adam and Lenora's presence is well known to our group members, and they are a valuable part in helping me to continue Adam and Lenora's story - Carrie and Eric's too. Celest Malino and Hamish Dumbledore are both part of the world we've created.

To learn more about our Alternate Universe, you can visit:

site is under construction.

A special thank you goes out to my dear friend Josh, who served as my editor during this project. Your help in putting a leash on the typo fairy and catching boo-boo's was invaluable.


End file.
